Material Girl
by walkingonsunshine01
Summary: Before Luke and Lorelai get ready to settle down, Luke gets a shocking phone call that changes both of their lives forever. Rachel had died and left him with a daughter. Sure, no big deal right, there’s just one problem…
1. Phone Calls

**Author's Note: Okay all my loyal aficionados. Here is the new story. It's called **Material Girl**. This idea just came to me when I was listening to Madonna's song Material Girl, but at the same time I was thinking about Gilmore Girls. And then BAM! This idea was in my head and I wrote and down before I forgot. I know it's kinda like the other ones like this, but mine is a bit different hopefully. Feedback is a must. So now here it is. I also changed the format of how I write my stories a bit for anyone who has read any of my previous stories. Just basically where the title is and what not. Not that different.**

**

* * *

Summary: Before Luke and Lorelai get ready to settle down, Luke gets a shocking phone call that changes both of their lives forever. Rachel had died and left him with a daughter. Sure, no big deal right, there's just one problem…Set in the beginning of Season 6. Let's forget about April and Anna Nardini. This is after Lorelai and Rory reconciled.**

**Chapter 1  
****Phone Calls**

"Oh Lucas!" Lorelai called as she entered the diner.

"Don't call me that, Lorelai. I hate that." Luke said from behind the counter.

"No you don't." Lorelai went over to the counter and she and Luke leaned in for a kiss. When they broke the kiss, Lorelai said, "You're so good at that."

Luke gave her a look. "Where's Rory?"

"She went over to Lane's. She said they needed to tell Zack and Brian the difference between the Beatles and the Rolling Stones."

"What?" Luke said with a confused look on his face.

"Luke, Luke, Luke, there is a difference, you have to get over it man." Luke looked at her. "There is, I swear. It might not seem that way, but there is."

"Do you want some coffee?" Luke said, ignoring Lorelai's comment.

"You're actually offering me coffee?"

"Will it shut you up?"

"Throw in a Danish and you've got yourself a deal."

Luke poured Lorelai a cup of coffee and handed her a Danish.

"Thank you my sexy diner man." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai…" Luke said warningly.

"Fine, I'll refrain from saying anything about your sexiness in public."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I have to go. I need to get back to the inn. I can't leave Michel alone too long with the guests."

"Okay. Will I see you later?"

"Of course." Lorelai leaned over the counter and gave Luke a quick kiss. "Bye." She left the diner.

_**Later at Luke's Diner…  
**_**Lorelai and Rory are sitting at a table eating**

"I still don't understand why I can't see the letters but you can." Lorelai said to Rory. Lorelai and Rory were looking at one of those optical illusion books

"What can I say, I have a gift." Rory said.

"No, no, wait show me again on which angle you saw it from."

"Forget it, Mom."

"Please Rory?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I'm eating over here."

"Fine, but I'll see those stupid letters."

"Okay Mom." Rory continued eating her burger.

"Luke, can we get some more coffee over here?" Lorelai called.

"No." Luke called from over by the counter.

Lorelai grumbled and lazily walked over to the counter. "Please Luke?" she said.

"No, you already had 2 cups."

"And that's not nearly enough for my daily intake."

"That's because your daily intake doesn't have a limit."

"Come on Luke, I'll stop bothering you."

Just then the phone started to ring. "Luke's." Luke said when he answered the phone. Lorelai went behind the counter and started pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Get out of from behind here, Lorelai! What…yes, yes, I'm here sorry about that."

"_Is Lucas Danes available?_" a woman on the other line said.

"This is he."

"_Hello Mr. Danes. My name is Michelle Kutterly. Did you ever know a woman by the name of Rachel Ellis?_"

"Uhh yeah, we used to date." Nearby Lorelai was listening and raised an eyebrow and Luke's direction. Luke just shrugged.

"_I'm Ms. Ellis' lawyer._"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"_I'm sorry to say that Rachel died last night._"

"What?" Luke said in shock.

"_She passed away during an airplane collision. I'm sorry._" Luke stayed silent. "_Are you alright?_"

"I'm-I'm fine, but what does her passing away have to do with me?"

"_In 2001, Rachel was pregnant with apparently your child._"

"What?"

"_She had a little girl, but at the time of Rachel's death, the little girl had been safe and sound in her home. Rachel has said that she wants you to take the little girl, if anything like this ever happened…that is if you want to._"

"Wow, oh wow." Lorelai mouthed 'what' to Luke. Luke mouthed 'hold on'.

"_So, will you take her?_"

"Umm…yeah, yeah, I'll-I'll take her."

"_Okay, that's wonderful. But before we need to do a paternity test, and then if you really are Rachel's daughter's father, you will take her home with you as soon as possible._"

"O-okay." Luke said nervously. "Where is…the girl?"

"_She's currently in Pasadena, California with her nanny. I would like you to fly down there as soon as you can. Rachel only paid the nanny until the end of this week, and after that, the little girl will be stranded._"

"Okay. I'll see if I can get the next flight down, and I could do the paternity test there, if that's possible?"

"_Of course. I'll need you to call me as soon as you get to California to straighten out everything._"

"Okay…yes I'll call you…what's your number…okay thank you…you too…bye." Luke hung up the phone and let out a breath. He left to his upstairs apartment, and Lorelai followed.

Lorelai closed to door behind her. She waved her hand in front of Luke's face and said, "Luke, Honey, what's the matter?"

"Rachel died last night." Luke said quietly.

"Oh no, Luke." Lorelai said in aghast. She gave Luke a hug and said, "I'm so sorry."

"I-I know. But there's something else too."

Lorelai pulled back and looked Luke in the eye and said, "What is it?"

"I-I have…I have a kid."

Lorelai blinked her eyes in shock. "A-a what?"

"A kid."

"Wow." Lorelai was so surprised she didn't really know what to say.

"It's not official or anything, but I need to go down to California to take a paternity test and then I'll have to bring her back here. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first. I know we're supposed to tell each other everything, but this all happened so fast and-" Lorelai put her finger on Luke's lips to cut off his rambling.

"It's okay, Luke. It is. We can make it work. We will make it work."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do, Luke. I love you." Lorelai said.

"I love you too."

"Now all we have to do is go and get your…"

"Daughter." Luke filled in.

"Right, your daughter, and take her home." Luke smiled at Lorelai, and pulled her in for a kiss. Lorelai put her hand around Luke's neck and deepened the kiss. When they broke the kiss, Lorelai whispered, "You're gonna make a great, Dad."

Luke kissed Lorelai on the nose and said, "You make a great, Mom." They just looked into each others eyes and enjoyed the peace, and each others company. "Lorelai, I have a favor to ask."

"Sure Luke, what is it?"

"Do you think you could come with me to California to get the girl? I know I'm asking you to leave work for a few days and-" Lorelai once again put her finger onto Luke's lips.

"Again with the rambling Luke." Lorelai joked. "Of course I'll come with you. It'll be our little adventure."

"Okay. I'm going to call around and see if I can get the next flight out to California."

"Okay." Lorelai said. They let go of each other, and went back down to the diner.

* * *

"Guess what?" Lorelai said as she and Rory walked back to their house from the diner. 

"You're kidding, right? I mean you and Luke come back down from the apartment and for the duration of our meal you didn't say a word. I didn't want to pry, but now you want me to guess? Come on, woman, spill!" Rory said.

"Luke has a daughter."

"A what?"

"A daughter. Rachel's daughter."

"What? How? When?"

"I really need to answer those questions."

"Not that, Mom, when did he find out?"

"Some woman called and told him that Rachel had died."

"Oh no. How's he doing?"

"He's fine for the most part. But the woman said that Rachel had been pregnant and now he has a daughter. He didn't really get too much info from the lady, so we're flying down to Pasadena tomorrow to sort things out."

"_We_?" Rory said.

"Yes. He asked me to go with him. And I said yes."

"Aww, how sweet!"

"He is." Lorelai thought about Luke the entire way home, oblivious to anything else going on around her.

* * *

**Author's Note: You might be wondering why I wrote this one, and I haven't yet finished **When It All Began** and you might not be wondering. Oh well. Anyway, I have writer's block, so if anyone has any idea where to finish the next story or what to do about the next chapter, please feel free to tell me. I guess it's because I already wrote the one after that I can't really do anything about it now. Anyway, please R&R. Feedback would be good. **


	2. Meeting Her

**Chapter 2  
****Meeting Her**

"Lorelai, come on! We're gonna miss our flight!" Luke called from the bottom of the stairs.

"No, we're not. It's early. There's no one up at this ungodly hour." Lorelai whined as she lazily walked down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, but this was the only flight that was available."

"Gee, I wonder why." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"At 5:30 in the morning? Yeah, I should."

"Lorelai…" Luke said warningly.

"Yes. Everything I need is in the suitcases that you already put outside."

"Okay." They heard a honk from outside. "Cab's here. Let's go."

"I bet you even the cab driver man is still sleepy."

Luke entwined his fingers with Lorelai's, and kissed the back of her hand. "Come on."

"Okay. Let's go get your daughter and bring her home."

* * *

"That was a _long_ flight. The longest flight ever." Lorelai complained as they got their bags.

"It wasn't that long."

"9 hours, Luke? 9 freaking hours!"

"You were asleep for some time."

"Oh no, I was asleep for 10 minutes, and I stayed awake the entire trip."

"Don't exaggerate. Come on. We'll get a cab and head over to our hotel."

"Fine, but as soon as we get there, I'm going to bed."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"We have to go see Rachel's lawyer and she'll take us so I can go get a paternity test."

"Why couldn't we do that tomorrow?" Lorelai whined.

"Because soon Rachel's daughter won't have a nanny, and will be by herself."

"Why do you keep calling her 'Rachel's daughter'? What's her name?"

"I don't know. The woman didn't give me too much information about her. There's a cab." Luke pointed. They went over to the cab and the driver put their suitcases in the trunk.

"I wonder why."

* * *

"Are you Lucas Danes?" a woman asked.

"Yes, I am and please call me Luke." Luke said. "This is my fiancée, Lorelai."

"It's nice to meet you Lorelai." the woman said.

"You too." Lorelai said.

"So, there is a clinic down the street from Rachel's house, and I have already booked your appointment. Since we don't have that much time, they said they'll try and give us the results either later on today, or tomorrow."

"Okay, sounds good." Luke said.

* * *

Luke came out of the room where he had taken the paternity test.

"Now what?" Lorelai asked.

"We'll have to wait. You can go see the girl if you want. I mean, Rachel put your name down on her birth certificate, so I think she was sure. This is just to be 100 positive."

"Are you sure? I mean wouldn't it be better if I met her when we knew for sure?"

"Nonsense. She is a very interesting little girl. There won't be anything else to do until we find out." Ms. Kutterly said.

"Well, o-okay…we could do that…Lorelai?"

"Hey, don't look at me, she's your kid. It's up to you." Lorelai said.

"We could go…"

"Okay, great, then it's settled." Lorelai took Luke's hand and the three of them went over to Rachel's house.

* * *

"Wow." Lorelai said in awe at the huge house standing before her. "And I thought my parents' house was big."

"This was Rachel's house?" Luke asked Ms. Kutterly.

"Yeah, though she was really never home, so I guess you could say it's Alyssa's house."

"Alyssa?"

"Rachel's daughter. She's always here with the nanny."

"Sounds so familiar." Lorelai muttered.

"What?" Luke said.

"Nothing." Lorelai said quickly. "So uh…do we go in or…?"

"Oh yes, of course." Ms. Kutterly said.

They walked up to the front door and Ms. Kutterly rang the doorbell.

"May I help you?" the nanny said when she opened the door.

"Yes, we're here for Alyssa. Is she available?"

Lorelai raised her eyebrows at Luke when she heard the formality. Luke just shrugged.

"Yes, she is up in her room. Are you the lawyer?"

"Yes."

"Would you like me to bring you there?"

"No, I know where it is."

The nanny ushered them inside.

"Remind you of anything?" Lorelai whispered to Luke.

"Oh you have no idea how much." Luke said.

"Oh I think I do. Who knew that Rachel would have been like my parents?"

"Not me." The three of them walked up the stairs and turned left towards a room. Luke's heart started thumping and he felt himself grow nauseous.

"You okay Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm-I'm fine." Lorelai took Luke's hand and Luke smiled.

"Are you ready Luke?" Ms. Kutterly asked. Luke nodded. "Okay." She knocked on the door. "Alyssa?"

"Yes?" a little voice from inside the room answered. It made Luke's heart skip a beat.

"Can we come in?"

"Mmhmm."

Ms. Kutterly opened the bedroom door. Luke and Lorelai stepped in and looked around the room.

"Wow. It reminds me so much of my room." Lorelai said in awe.

Luke looked around until his eyes landed for the first time on his little girl.

She had brown hair and blue eyes. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was sitting at a desk just big enough for her wearing a pink halter top tied with strings, a black skirt, with pink UGG boots and was coloring.

"That outfit looks like it costs more than one hundred dollars." Lorelai whispered to Luke.

"You're telling me." Luke whispered back.

"Hi Alyssa. Do you remember me?" Ms. Kutterly asked the little girl.

"Mmm…" Alyssa thought about it for a moment and said, "Oh yeah, you're Ms. Ellis' friend."

"That's right. I am Ms. Ellis' friend. Alyssa, this is Luke. Remember Nanny Grace was telling you about him?" Alyssa nodded. "Well, now he's here. He wants to meet you. Are you gonna make him feel welcome?" Alyssa nodded again. "Okay, now I'm going to leave you alone so you can get acquainted."

Ms. Kutterly left the room and closed the door behind her.

It was silent for a while. Luke sorta walked around the room, and Lorelai just stood there watching the two people looking at each other.

"Should I leave?" Lorelai asked.

"No!" Luke said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Luke motioned for Lorelai to come over to him. "What?"

"Do you think you could say something? I mean I don't know how to talk to kids. What do I say to them?"

"Fine Luke." Lorelai walked over to the little girl and bent down so she was at eye level. "Hi, what's your name?"

"Alyssa." Alyssa said quietly.

"That's a very pretty name. I'm Lorelai. And see that man over there, his name's Luke. He wants to talk to you. Come here Luke."

Luke did as he was told. He did as Lorelai did and went down to Alyssa's eye level. "Hi Alyssa." Luke said shakily. "How are you?"

"Fine."

Lorelai stepped back to let them bond.

It was quiet and then Alyssa asked, "Are you my daddy?"

Luke looked at Lorelai and she nodded slowly. "Uhh, yeah, but it's not official or anything."

"Ms. Ellis says she always wanted me to meet you."

"Alyssa, why do you call Rachel Ms. Ellis if she's your mother?"

"She said to. I don't care really. She's mean, she was never here."

There was a knock on the door. "Luke? The doctor's office just called back." Ms. Kutterly said when she opened the door.

"That was quick." Luke said.

"Yeah, they want you to be over there soon."

"Okay."

"Alyssa, these nice people and I will be back soon, okay?" Alyssa nodded and went back to her coloring.

* * *

"How do you feel Luke?" Ms. Kutterly asked as they left the clinic.

"I don't know. I guess I'm relieved in one way or another." Luke said.

"That's good. Now, I'm going to come by your hotel room tomorrow so we can do the paperwork and then she'll be all yours."

"Sounds good. So I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll come by around 8:30 that way the paperwork will be all out of the way and you can spend sometime with her before you leave. At least that way she'll have some memory of Pasadena."

"Okay. Tomorrow at 8:30 it is. See you then."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." And with that, Ms. Kutterly and Luke and Lorelai went their separate ways.

The ride back to the hotel was a silent one.

"You hungry?" Luke asked as they entered the hotel lobby.

"Starved, and I need coffee. I haven't had any all day." Lorelai said.

* * *

As they walked down the street back to their hotel from eating, Luke said, "Did you see the way she was dressed?"

"Oh yeah, I couldn't believe it. Her closet was opened a little and you should have seen what was inside, and what, might I add, we're going to have to bring back to Stars Hollow."

"What are you talking about?"

"She dresses like those Hartford families. The way I was expected to dress, even if I was just coloring. Very materialistic. I could have sworn I saw a $150 price tag on a set of pajamas."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. I don't mean to burst your bubble or anything, Luke, but you're going to have some tough times ahead. Girls like that need things that are expensive."

"We can't afford $150 pajamas that she's gonna outgrow in a few months."

"I know Luke, that's why we have to be prepared for like I said, tough times. When she wants something, she will do what she can to get it."

"What was Rachel thinking buying her all those expensive clothes?"

"I think I have an idea."

"Like what?"

"Rachel was always traveling Luke, and I bet you when she did come back, she would take Alyssa out and if Alyssa liked something, Rachel would give it to her without an argument, not caring how expensive it was. Alyssa doesn't seem like the type of girl to throw tantrums, at least not yet."

"Not yet?"

"No, I mean, when she asks for something, it'll be easy to give to her because Rachel never said no. Hence the reason for her a million dollar clothing."

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"Dead serious. You know the bed that she's gonna sleep on? That doesn't cut it in her imaginary world. She lives like a princess. She needs a four poster bed like the one she sleeps on now."

"What are we gonna do about it?"

"We'll see how it goes here, and when we get back to Connecticut we could figure things out."

"Okay."

* * *

"You're here for Alyssa, am I right?" the nanny asked Luke and Lorelai.

"Yes we are." Lorelai said.

"Alyssa is getting the last of her things together. Rachel's lawyer just phoned and said she was on her way and would be here in a few minutes."

"Okay." Luke said.

"I'll lead you to the living room."

Lorelai and Luke followed Alyssa's nanny to the living room.

"You two can sit and I'll go get Alyssa." Luke and Lorelai did what they were told and the nanny left, "Alyssa!" she called as she walked up the stairs.

"You nervous, Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh yeah." Luke said.

Lorelai gave Luke a quick kiss and said, "It'll be okay."

"Hey you guys." Ms. Kutterly said as she entered the room.

"Hey. We didn't hear the doorbell." Lorelai said.

"Oh I let myself in." she sat down on the right of Lorelai.

Just then, Alyssa came down the stairs wearing a pink pleated skirt, with white stockings, a pink poncho with a hood, underneath her poncho was a white long sleeved shirt, and was wearing the pink UGG she had worn a day before, with a hat matching her skirt.

"There's another million dollars right there." Lorelai whispered to Luke.

"Ssh." Luke whispered.

"Alyssa you look very nice." Ms. Kutterly said.

"Thank you." Alyssa said politely.

"Now Alyssa, you're going to go with Luke and Lorelai today okay, so you need to say goodbye to Nanny Grace."

Alyssa turned around and gave her nanny a hug. "Bye Nanny Grace."

"Goodbye, Alyssa." Nanny Grace said. You could tell she was almost going to cry. "I had Mason put Alyssa's suitcases out front."

"Okay." Luke said.

Ms. Kutterly turned to Luke and Lorelai. "Well, we're finished here. It was really nice meeting you two."

"Same with you. But I have one question." Luke said.

"Go ahead."

"What's going to happen to Rachel's house?"

"She put in her will to sell everything, and share whatever she got for it to split among her staff."

"So this will no longer be Rachel's house?"

"No." Just then a car horn honked from outside. "That must be your ride."

"Okay. Are you ready Alyssa?" Lorelai said. Alyssa nodded. "Okay." She took Alyssa by the hand and the three of them walked out waving goodbye to Nanny Grace and Ms. Kutterly.

* * *

There was traffic on the road, and Lorelai, Luke, and Alyssa were still in the cab. Alyssa had fallen asleep with her head on Luke's lap.

Lorelai could see the nervousness in Luke and said, "It will really be okay." Luke smiled. Lorelai put her head on Luke's shoulder and Luke kissed her forehead.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank God today is Friday. I have never been so busy in all my school career. On Monday we went skiing all day, Tuesday there was this thing to go to for high school next year _and_ I had to go to church for a Confirmation meeting, on Wednesday I had another high school thing, on Thursday I had community service and skating, and today I have nothing.**

**Therefore I will try and update again this weekend.**

**Thanks to all you guys who reviewed.**

**R&R **


	3. Going Home

**Chapter 3  
****Going Home**

It had been two days since Alyssa came back with Luke and Lorelai. As Alyssa was watching TV on Luke and Lorelai's hotel bed, Luke and Lorelai were packing their stuff as they were leaving the next day. Since they had picked up Alyssa from Rachel's house, the three of them hardly interacted. The most they would ever say is 'Alyssa time for bed' or 'Alyssa are you hungry' or 'Yes' or 'Okay'.

"Okay, did we put in suntan lotion?" Lorelai asked.

"Yup. What about all those souvenirs you bought, at every single gift shop we passed?"

"It wasn't every single gift shop, and plus, I needed to get things for all of our friends. And yes, I put them in my own suitcase."

"Alyssa?" Luke said.

"Yes?" Alyssa said.

"Did you put away all your Barbie's in your carrying case?"

"Mmhmm."

"What about your other dolls?"

"I put them with my Barbie's."

"Okay, bring your suitcase over here so we don't forget it tomorrow."

Alyssa left the room and did what she was told.

"Okay Alyssa, time for bed. We've gotta got to get up early to head home." Lorelai said.

"Already?" Alyssa whined.

Lorelai went over to the bed and sat next to Alyssa and said, "Yes. You don't wanna be tired when we go on the plane tomorrow."

Alyssa yawned and said, "I'm not sleepy."

"Oh yes you are. Come on." Lorelai picked up Alyssa. "Say goodnight to your dad."

"Goodnight." Alyssa said tiredly. She put her head on Lorelai's shoulder, and Lorelai walked out of the room.

* * *

"I swear that was the most she has said ever." Lorelai said when she came back in the room from putting Alyssa to bed.

"You're telling me." Luke said.

"Are you finished?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go to bed now? I don't care if it's four-year-old time, I'm dead tired."

"Okay."

When they were both in bed, Luke leaned over and gave Lorelai a kiss. "Goodnight." He said when they broke the kiss.

"Goodnight." Lorelai said. She put her head on Luke's chest and he put his arm around her.

At 1:32 in the morning, Luke woke up to the sound of whimpers. He looked over at Lorelai who was sound asleep.

"Lorelai?" Luke said. Lorelai just moved over a little.

Luke got out of bed and left the room. The whimpers had become louder. He walked over to Alyssa's room and opened the door.

"Alyssa?" Luke whispered. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Alyssa turned over with a tear-stained face and looked up at Luke. "What's the matter?"

"I had…I had a…a scary dream." Alyssa said between sniffles.

"What was the scary dream about?"

"There was these people I didn't know…and then they didn't like me and then they runned after me…and turned into green and red monsters…and dropped me on a rock…and it hurted a lot and then they pushed me off a bridge and…I fallded in water…and then it was dark."

Luke was surprised at the imagination that Alyssa had.

Luke held Alyssa in his arms and said, "Ssh, it's okay. I'm here…Daddy's here."

Alyssa looked up at Luke with her big blue eyes and said shyly, "Daddy, can you stay with me till I go back to sleep?"

Luke was shocked that Alyssa had called him 'Daddy' and said, "Sure."

_

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ugh. It's too early Luke." Lorelai said, but didn't open her eyes. She turned over and put her hand over the spot where Luke should have been. She lifted her head up and saw that Luke wasn't there. She looked at the clock. It read 6:01.

Lorelai got out of the bed and left the room. She saw that Alyssa's door was open. She went inside. Lorelai smiled. Luke and Alyssa were sound asleep. Luke's arms were wrapped around Alyssa and Alyssa's head was on Luke's chest. Lorelai quietly tiptoed out of the room, and went back into her room. She searched through a small bag, and pulled out a camera. She quietly went back to Alyssa's room and snapped a few pictures of Luke and Alyssa.

"Luke?" Lorelai whispered.

Luke slowly opened his eyes. "Hey. What are you doing up?"

"The alarm clock went off and you weren't there."

Luke looked around the room, and remembering the events of earlier that early morning. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that. Alyssa had a nightmare and I came over to see if she was alright. I guess I fell back asleep with her."

Lorelai smiled. "Everything will be okay. Come on. I need coffee and you need to get us some breakfast."

"Right. What about Alyssa?"

"Move very, _very_ slowly. While you're out getting breakfast, I'll get her up."

Luke looked over at his sleeping girl.

"It'll be fine Luke. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, but what if she needs me?"

"Luke." Lorelai said.

"I'm going, I'm going." Luke slowly let go of Alyssa, careful not to wake her. He got off the bed and gave Lorelai a kiss. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you, too. We need breakfast Luke."

"Right, I'm going to get ready. What time's our flight?"

"9:15, but we have to get to the airport by at least 8."

"Okay. I'll be back soon." Luke left the room.

* * *

"Daddy?" Alyssa said, as she came out her room rubbing her eyes.

Lorelai looked up from the sink in the bathroom. She turned around and said, "Good morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Good morning." Alyssa walked over to Lorelai.

"You hungry, Hon?" Alyssa nodded. "Okay, you're daddy went to get us some food. He'll be back soon."

"Okay. What are you doing?"

"I'm putting on makeup."

"Why?"

"So I can look pretty for your daddy."

"Why?"

"Because I like to look pretty for your daddy."

"Can I look pretty for daddy too?" Alyssa asked hopefully.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Sure, but first we have to get you into your clothes for the airplane ride."

"Okay."

"I have an idea. How about after you take a shower, we'll choose a really nice outfit for you and I'll do your hair, and when your daddy comes home we can show him."

"Okay!" Alyssa said excitedly.

* * *

"Hello? Lorelai?" Luke said as he entered the hotel room. It was now just after 7:00.

"And now presenting Miss Alyssa Danes!" Lorelai called from Alyssa's room.

Luke looked around confused.

Alyssa came out of the room wearing an embroidered jean jacket, with a cute little t-shirt with a flower in the middle underneath it, an embroidered pink plaid skirt with the same flowers from the t-shirt on the bottom. In her hand she held a floral-printed bag, and she wore pink Mary Jane sneakers. Lorelai had done her hair in two pigtails on the top of her head with pink floral ponytail holders. On top of Alyssa's head were green sunglasses, matching her bag.

"Wow." Luke said.

Alyssa did a few model turns that Lorelai had shown her, then she ran up to Luke. "Do I like pretty, Daddy?"

"Your look very pretty."

"Lorelai helped me look pretty for you like she did."

Luke looked at Lorelai and said, "She did, did she?" Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah. She says she likes to look pretty for you."

"Well," Luke picked up Alyssa, walked over to Lorelai and said, "You both look very pretty." He kissed Lorelai, and then kissed Alyssa on her forehead.

"Daddy, can we eat now? I'm very hungry." Alyssa asked.

"Okay, let's eat."

The three of them walked over to the bags Luke had put on the table.

"I brought pancakes and hot chocolate, for you." Luke said taking the food out of the brown bag, and giving it to Alyssa.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And for Lorelai, I brought you scrambled eggs and toast." He handed Lorelai the contents.

Lorelai looked down at what was in her hands, and then back at Luke. "What about coffee?"

"There is none." Luke said matter-of-factly.

"No, Luke, this is serious, I need coffee. This is a life and death situation!"

Luke reluctantly handed Lorelai a take-out coffee cup.

"Haha! I win!" Alyssa giggled. "Hey, Alyssa, did you know that if I wasn't marrying your daddy, I would marry coffee?"

"Really?" Alyssa said opening her eyes wide.

"Yup."

"Because she's crazy, that's why." Luke said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

As they were getting ready to board the airplane, Alyssa pulled Lorelai aside.

Lorelai got down to Alyssa's eye level and said, "Hey Sweetie, what's up?"

"I have a secret." Alyssa whispered.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm afraid of going on planes."

"Oh Sweetie, it's okay."

"Can I sit beside you on the plane?"

"Sure, Hon. How about you sit in the middle of me and Luke? How does that sound?"

"Okay." Alyssa said happily.

Lorelai stood back up, and Alyssa ran over to Luke who was in the line up. Lorelai watched her whisper something in Luke's ear. She saw Luke nod, and then Alyssa whispered something into his ear again. Luke whispered something back into Alyssa's ear. Lorelai was confused. Alyssa ran back over to Lorelai.

"Lorelai?" Alyssa motioned for Lorelai to bend down to Alyssa's eye level.

"What is it, Hon?"

"Umm…can I…can I call you 'Mommy'? I know that I don't know you a lot and you're not my real mommy, but you feel like my mommy, can I call you 'Mommy'?" Alyssa said shyly.

Lorelai's heart melted when she heard what Alyssa had to say. She smiled and said, "Of course, Sweetie. I would love nothing more."

"Really?" Alyssa said happily, with a smile on her face. Lorelai nodded. "Thank you!" she gave Lorelai a hug.

"Lorelai, Alyssa, come here! We're going on now!" Luke called.

"Come on. We don't wanna leave your grumpy daddy waiting, now do we?" Lorelai said.

"Nope." Alyssa said. Lorelai stood up, Alyssa took Lorelai's hand, and the two of them walked over to Luke.

"I'm glad you said yes." Luke whispered to Lorelai.

"Me too." Lorelai whispered back.

* * *

"Alyssa? Alyssa wake up." Lorelai said, nudging Alyssa slightly.

"What?" Alyssa said groggily.

"We're home, Honey."

Alyssa shot her head up and looked out the plane window, and saw the plane had landed.

"Are we going to see Rory?" Lorelai had told Alyssa a lot about Rory, and Alyssa seemed fascinated by her.

"Yeah, Rory's going to come by our house later to meet you."

"Hey Lorelai, did you call Sookie?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I called her before the plane took off. She said she'll meet us at the exit."

"Okay."

Once they got their bags, they headed to meet Sookie.

"Alyssa, put your sweater on, babe." Lorelai said.

"Why?" Alyssa asked.

"Because it's cold in Connecticut right now, not like California where it's practically always sunny and warm. We need to get you a winter jacket."

"Is there snow?"

"No, not yet. Hey Luke, do you see Sookie anywhere?"

"Yeah, I think I just saw her pull up."

"Okay. Do you need any help with the luggage?"

"No I'm good."

"Okay." Lorelai took Alyssa's hand and they walked out of the airport.

"Mommy, what's a Sookie?" Alyssa asked innocently.

"That's a Sookie." Lorelai said, pointing to Sookie, who was waving frantically.

"Do you think Jackson's with her?" Luke asked.

"No, he's probably watching the kids."

"Lorelai!" Sookie cried as she gave Lorelai a hug.

"Hey Sookie. Okay, Sook, I need air."

"Sorry. Hey Luke."

"Hey Sookie. Should I put these in the trunk?"

"Yeah." Sookie looked down at Alyssa, who was hiding behind Lorelai. "So you must be Alyssa?" Alyssa nodded. "How are you?"

"Fine." Alyssa said quietly.

"You cold?"

"A little."

"Okay, let's get you home, what do you say?"

"Okay."

"She looks nothing like Rachel." Sookie whispered to Lorelai as Alyssa got into the car.

"You're telling me. When I first saw her I was like, wow that's Luke's child."

"They're all in." Luke said closing down the trunk. "Is Alyssa cold?"

"Yeah."

"I knew you should have rethought the skirt."

"Be quiet you, and let's go home." Lorelai said.

The three of them got in the car, and drove back to Stars Hollow.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys. Thanks for all your reviews! You guys are the best! I need some help guys. There's this short story writing contest at school that I entered, and I don't have an idea. So if any of you guys have an idea that would be really appreciated.  
****Thanks a lot.  
****Love ya guys, Haylie**

**R&R**


	4. Alyssa Meets Rory and Stars Hollow

**Chapter 4  
****Alyssa Meets Rory  
****And Stars Hollow**

On the car ride back to Stars Hollow, Alyssa looked out the window and was amazed by the views.

"Is there horses in Stars Hollow?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, there are horses at the inn where Sookie and I work. Do you like horses?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. I went on one before."

"Okay, we'll go one day, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay." Alyssa slumped back down in her seat.

"How was everything at the inn while I was gone, Sook?" Lorelai asked Sookie.

"Yup. Everything was perfect."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Daddy, are we there yet?" Alyssa asked Luke.

"We're almost there." Luke said rubbing Alyssa's head gently.

"Good, 'cause I wanna see Rory."

"You will see Rory. Then tomorrow, we're all going to go shopping for your winter clothes." Lorelai said.

"Daddy, are you coming too?"

"No, I have to work." Luke said.

"And he doesn't like to shop." Lorelai said.

"Why?" Alyssa asked.

"It's ridiculous. You walk around the mall for hours and hours, pushing through crowds, waiting at lineups forever and they over-charge you for things that Lorelai could probably make herself. Then when you get hungry, you go to the food court, and then they over-charge you for food there, when you could easily just come to my diner and eat for less."

"Go Luke. I haven't heard you rant in days." Lorelai said clapping her hands.

Alyssa was laughing hysterically. "You're funny Daddy!"

"And you're cute." Lorelai added.

"I'm not cute." Luke defended.

"Yes you are." Lorelai paused and looked out the window. "Hey Alyssa, look, we're here."

Alyssa looked up at the window. "Wow. It looks like a fairytale. It looks like the place in Ella Enchanted." She said in awe.

"It does, doesn't it? Oh look over there. It's Daddy's diner."

"That's your diner, Daddy?"

"Yup." Luke said.

"Can I eat there?"

"Of course you can eat there."

"There's Miss Patty's Dance Studio/town meeting place/a million other things that I can't remember right now." Lorelai said.

"Can I dance there? I like to dance." Alyssa asked.

"We'll talk about that later."

"Okay."

"Here, you go guys, home sweet home." Sookie said as she pulled up in front of Lorelai's house.

"It looks bigger than I remember." Lorelai said as she got out of the car.

"You renovated it, remember?"

"Yeah, but I never really got a good look at it in the day time all finished. Thanks for the ride, Sookie."

"No problem. I'm going to head home and see my kids, and then I need to go to the inn and make sure they didn't burn my food."

"They're all out." Luke said closing Sookie's trunk.

"Okay, I'm gonna head home now. I'll see you later guys." Sookie got into her car and drove off.

"Mommy, can we go inside now?" Alyssa said anxiously.

"Sure, Hon. Come on." Lorelai said.

"Okay, come on." Alyssa took Lorelai's hand and she pulled her up to the front door. Lorelai unlocked the door, then she and Alyssa stepped inside. "Where's the doggie?"

"We're going to go get Paul Anka after we get you settled in."

Alyssa giggled and said, "That's a funny name."

"Paul Anka is a legend, kid, remember that."

"Okay. Where's my room?"

"Your room is this way."

"Hey Lorelai?" Luke called from the front door.

"Yeah, Hon?"

"I'm going to head to the diner for a little bit and then I'll come back and help you unpack."

"Okey dokey. We'll stop by there anyway. I'm dying for your coffee."

"Okay. See ya later."

"See ya." Lorelai turned back to Alyssa and said, "Now, where were we?"

"You were showing me my room." Alyssa said.

"Right, come upstairs this way." Lorelai led Alyssa up the stairs. "Turn right." They kept walking. Lorelai stood in front of a door. "Now, this is your room. It's nothing like your old room, and we need to paint it and all that still because we didn't have time before we left."

"Okay."

Lorelai opened the door. The night before they left, she and Luke got Alyssa a bed and a little bookshelf from Luke's apartment.

"All this stuff is temporary. When we go to the mall tomorrow, we're gonna buy you your own stuff."

"Okay. I like the curtains. Pink is my favorite color."

"I like pink, too."

"Hello? Mom? Mom, are you home yet?" Rory called from the front door.

"Is that Rory?" Alyssa said, getting excited.

"Yeah, that's Rory. We're up here, Hon, and we're coming down!" Lorelai called. Alyssa grabbed Lorelai's hand and they left the room and went downstairs.

"Hey Mom." Rory said giving Lorelai a hug, once they got down stairs.

"Hey, Sweets." Lorelai kissed Rory on her head.

"Hi Alyssa." Rory said to Alyssa gently.

"Hi Rory." Alyssa said shyly.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Alyssa was very excited to meet you." Lorelai said.

"Really?" Rory said.

Alyssa nodded shyly. "Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I see your books?"

Rory smiled and said, "Sure come this way." Rory led Alyssa to her room, and shot Lorelai a smile.

* * *

A little while later, Rory came out of her room and went over to Lorelai, who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey, what's Alyssa doing?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"I found some picture books from when I was younger, so she's looking at those. I told her I would be right back." Rory said, sitting down beside Lorelai.

"What do you think of her?"

"She's really sweet, and so polite."

"She is."

"She said that her _mommy_ told her that I had a lot of books."

Lorelai bit her lip and said, "She asked me if she could call me 'Mommy' in the airport and I agreed."

"That's so cute."

_Ding! Dong!_

"Who the hell rings the doorbell?" Lorelai said. She got up to go answer the door. She opened the door. "Hey Babette."

"Hey Sugar. I'm glad your back, I didn't know you were back. I just got home and saw lights on so I came on over." Babette turned toward her house and shouted, "Morey! They're home!"

"Hey Lorelai!" Morey called.

"Hey Morey!" Lorelai called back.

"Where is she? Where's Luke's daughter?"

"She's in Rory's room."

They walked inside.

"Hey Rory." Babette said.

"Hi Babette." Rory said.

"Alyssa?" Lorelai called.

"Yeah?" Alyssa called back from Rory's room.

"Come here, Hon, there's someone who wants to meet you."

Alyssa ran out of Rory's room and stopped in front of Lorelai.

"Alyssa this is Babette, our neighbor."

"Hey there, Sugar." Babette said.

"Hi." Alyssa said.

"Oh, Lorelai, she is the sweetest thing. I'm going to go tell Patty. I'll see you all later."

"Bye Babette." When the door closed, Lorelai said, "Let's go get Paul Anka."

"Mom, do you have sugar?" Rory asked.

"Yes. After we get Paul Anka and bring him back to the house, we'll go to Luke's."

* * *

"Luke, we need coffee, pronto!" Lorelai said as she entered the diner.

"In a minute." Luke said. "Hey Rory."

"Hi Luke." Rory said.

"No, now. Now is a good time." Lorelai said.

"What's with her?" Luke asked, as Lorelai, Rory, and Alyssa sat down at the counter.

"She's just mad because Paul Anka likes Alyssa and I better than he likes her." Rory said.

"Uhh no." Lorelai said.

"Right Mom. Can we have coffee Luke?"

"Sure thing. What do you want to eat, Alyssa?" Luke said.

"I want a hamburger and fries, please." Alyssa said.

"How about a salad or something?"

"Luke, she's four, no one likes salad at four." Lorelai said.

"I did."

"Then you were weird. Let her have the burger and one day you can force her to eat that green thing."

"The green thing is good for her."

"Luke." Lorelai said warningly.

"Lorelai." Lorelai gave him puppy dog eyes and pouted. "Ugh, fine."

"I'll always win." Lorelai turned to Alyssa. "I'll teach you the ways young grasshopper."

"I'm not a grasshopper." Alyssa said, confused.

"Go along with it kid."

"Ahh, there he is. Luke, I need to talk to you." Taylor said as he came into the diner.

"I'm busy Taylor." Luke said.

"This will only take a minute."

"I'm not putting up any of those stupid flyers for those stupid town festivals."

"It isn't about any of the town festivals, though I will need to talk to you about that later." Luke gave Taylor a glare. "I've heard from a very reliable source that you have a new offspring in town."

"Miss Patty and Babette?"

"That isn't for you to know."

"This is Stars Hollow, Taylor. Everyone knows Miss Patty and Babette are the town gossips."

"That's beside the point, Luke. Now, how are you planning on supporting your offspring?"

"What?"

"Would you ever ask for money from other people in the town because you can't provide for your offspring?"

"What the hell are you talking about Taylor? Alyssa's four."

"What about schooling? Is she going to university?"

"Get out Taylor." Luke said. He pushed Taylor out the door.

"I'll be back." Taylor said.

"As you probably realized, Hon, that was Taylor. He's the town selectman." Lorelai said to Alyssa.

"What's that?" Alyssa asked.

"In simple words, he's bossy."

"Oh."

"So you have to be nice to him and pick up after yourself or he'll be in here everyday."

"Okay."

"Here's your coffee." Luke said putting coffee in front of Lorelai and Rory.

"Ah, bless you." Lorelai said taking a gulp of her coffee.

"Oh Luke." Miss Patty said as she came into the diner.

"Oh great." Luke said under his breath. "Hey Patty, what can I get you?"

"I'm not ordering anything today, dear."

"Why am I not surprised." Luke muttered.

Miss Patty turned to Alyssa. "You must be Alyssa, am I right?"

"Yes." Alyssa said.

"I'm Miss Patty. Do you like to dance, Sweetheart?" Alyssa nodded. "You should come by my studio for some lessons if it's okay with your daddy." Miss Patty and Alyssa looked at Luke.

"It's okay by me. If you're happy, I'm happy." Luke said.

"Yeah, and maybe you'll be better than me." Rory said.

"You tried, Hon." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, you can bring her down tomorrow." Miss Patty said.

"Okay, sure. We're going shopping tomorrow, but when we get back, we'll stop by."

"Okay. Now I'll be going. I look forward to seeing you. Buh-bye." Miss Patty left the diner.

"I swear, Miss Patty better be the last one to come in today to see Alyssa." Luke said.

"Aww, Luke they just wanna see the new kid. It's hard being the new kid Luke." Lorelai said.

"Luke?" Kirk said coming into the diner.

"She's over there Kirk." Luke said.

"No, actually, I wanted to offer my babysitting services to you."

"I'm fine Kirk."

"You don't have to worry about her Luke. She will be fine with me. I happen to be a very good child entertainer."

"Unless you're ordering something, you need to leave."

"But Luke-"

"Goodbye Kirk."

Kirk left the diner in a huff.

"Well, I think you've met most of Stars Hollow, or the people who count anyway." Lorelai said.

"Mom, I gotta go now. I wanna finish a paper so I won't have to do it on the weekend and I can come back so we can go shopping." Rory said, getting ready to leave.

"Aww, okay Hon." Lorelai kissed Rory on her head. "Drive safely."

"I will." Rory gave Alyssa a hug and said, "Bye Alyssa. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Rory." Alyssa said.

"Bye Luke."

"See ya Rory." Luke said, and then Rory left the diner.

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed." Lorelai said, looking at Alyssa.

"I'm not sleepy yet." Alyssa whined.

"Oh I know, but I bet you'll be asleep in no time. We had a busy day today, and another one tomorrow, so we have to be well rested."

"Oh fine. Bye Daddy." Alyssa said hugging Luke behind his legs.

Luke turned around and gave her a kiss on the head. "Bye Alyssa. Sleep good, okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be home after closing." Luke said to Lorelai.

"Okay, so that way we can 'celebrate' Alyssa's homecoming." Lorelai said.

"You got that right." Luke kissed Lorelai and Lorelai deepened. "Save it for the celebration."

"Oh alright. See ya later." Lorelai took Alyssa's hand and they walked out of the diner.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews! You guys really cheer me up with all your reviews. Please R&R**


	5. First Day of School

**Chapter 5  
****First Day of School**

The day after Lorelai and Rory had taken Alyssa shopping, was Alyssa's first day of school.

"But what it they don't like me?" Alyssa said unsurely, as Lorelai helped her get ready for school.

"They'll like you, Sweetie, I promise." Lorelai said, as she brushed Alyssa's hair.

"Okay."

"Come on, let's go to Luke's."

Alyssa ran out of the room, they ran back in carrying her backpack.

"You ready?" Alyssa nodded. "Okay, then let's go. I hear Daddy has a surprise for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Lorelai and Alyssa left the house and headed over to Luke's.

* * *

"Daddy!" Alyssa said in a sing-song voice as she entered the diner.

"I'm over here." Luke said to Alyssa from a table in the corner of the diner.

"Hi Daddy." Alyssa said when she went over to Luke.

"Hey kid, are you ready for your first day at a new school?"

"Yup. Do you like my Strawberry Shortcake backpack?" Alyssa said proudly as she turned around and showed Luke.

"It's uhh…very pink."

"I like pink."

"I would have never guessed. Where's Lorelai?" Luke asked as he looked around the diner.

"I don't know. She came in with me, but I didn't see her after."

"Alyssa, I have a surprise for you." Lorelai said as she came down the stairs from the apartment.

"I thought Daddy did?" Alyssa said.

"He does too, but this one's from me." Lorelai took something out from behind her back and handed it to Alyssa.

"It's the Strawberry Shortcake cup that I sawed yesterday!" Alyssa said happily.

"Is it really the same one?" Lorelai said in a pretend shock, knowing that Alyssa had her eye on it the day before.

"Yeah! Thanks Mommy!" Alyssa jumped into Lorelai's hands and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome, Honey."

"Lorelai?" Luke said.

"Yeah?" Lorelai said as she stood up.

"It's pink."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "What do you want to eat Alyssa?"

"Everything's pink."

"Get over it, Luke."

"Couldn't you at least get her a blue? I mean everything she owns is pink."

"Luke, your daughter is waiting to be served."

"Okay." Luke got out his pen and pad and said, "Okay, what do you want? Since today is your first day you can have anything you want."

"Anything I want?" Alyssa asked, wide-eyed.

"Anything you want." Luke repeated.

"Okay, I want apple pie-"

"No, I take that back. Anything you want _breakfast_ wise."

"Okay." Alyssa said, sitting back and pouting. "Can I have chocolate chip pancakes-"

"With extra chocolate chips." Lorelai added.

"Right, and scrambled eggs and bacon and chocolate milk, please?"

"You got it. It'll be finished soon." Luke said, and he went to the kitchen to cook Alyssa's food.

* * *

"Are you sure you got everything?" Lorelai asked Alyssa again for the umpteenth time.

"Yes." Alyssa said feeling annoyed. Lorelai, Luke, and Alyssa were standing outside Alyssa's new kindergarten class before entering.

"She has everything, Lorelai, stop pestering her. You're like a bug." Luke said.

"I resent that. I'm just making sure she has everything." Lorelai said.

"Of course she has everything."

"Fine. It's time to go in Alyssa." Lorelai said putting Alyssa's backpack on her back.

"What time is it?" Luke asked.

"How should I know?"

"Forget it. I would really love to stay, but I have a meeting with the bank in Litchfield."

"Luke, it's your daughter's first day." Lorelai said, surprised that Luke would actually leave.

"I know, and I'm really sorry." Luke bent down and looked at Alyssa. "I'll make it up to you kid."

"You promise?" Alyssa said quietly, looking Luke in the eye.

"I promise. I have to go. Good luck." Luke kissed Alyssa on her head, and stood up. He kissed Lorelai. "Will I see you later?"

"Yeah, you'll see me later."

"Okay. Bye." Luke left.

Lorelai shook her head. She looked down at Alyssa and said, "Daddy's going to pick you up after school is over, and then I'm going to get you and we're going to go to the inn."

"Okay." Alyssa said.

"You ready?" Alyssa nodded her head slowly. "Okay." Lorelai knocked on the door.

"Hi." The teacher said once she opened the door.

"Hi." Lorelai said with a smile. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore, and this is my step-daughter-to-be, Alyssa Danes."

"It's nice to meet both of you. I'm Ms. Mallany. Are you ready to start your day?" Ms. Mallany asked Alyssa.

Alyssa looked up at the smiling teacher. She looked at Lorelai. Her lower lip started to tremble, and before you knew it, she burst into tears.

Alyssa grabbed the back of Lorelai's pants and said, "I don't wanna go, Mommy! I don't wanna go!"

"Aww, Alyssa. What's the matter, babe?" Lorelai said. She bent down and looked at Alyssa in the eye. "You're only going to be gone for a little while, and after that you're coming back."

"I don't…want you to…go." Alyssa said, as she continued to cry.

"I know, Hon, but you have to. Come on." Lorelai gave Alyssa a hug and said, "Daddy will be back for you. Look, Ms. Mallany's nice, and you're going to make a lot of new friends."

"No." Alyssa said firmly. "I want my other friends, from California. They won't like me."

"Yes they will. I promised they would."

"Promise promise?"

"Yes, I promise promise. Now go have fun."

Alyssa gave a little four-year-old smile. She gave Lorelai one last hug, and went inside the classroom.

Lorelai stood up, let out a breath, and said, "Sorry about that little breakdown."

"It's okay." Ms. Mallany said. "All new students who come later in the school year tend to have those. You said her father will pick her up?"

"Yeah, Luke Danes."

"Oh, yes the one with the diner."

"That's him. Thank you so much. Please feel free to call me or Luke if there are any problems."

"Will do. I will see you soon. It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Ms. Mallany shut the door behind her. Lorelai looked in the window and saw Alyssa talking to a group of girls. "She'll be fine." Lorelai said to herself.

* * *

"Hey kid." Luke said as he picked up Alyssa. "How was your first day?" Alyssa just shrugged her shoulders. Luke was confused, but let it go. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Alyssa said.

"Okay, so let's go back to the diner and make you some lunch. What do you say?"

"Okay." Luke took Alyssa hand and they both walked back to the diner.

"Hey." Lorelai said in a sing-song voice as she entered the diner. "How was my little girl's first day?" Lorelai said.

Alyssa turned around to face Lorelai. All of a sudden, her face that was once calm was now in a rage. She opened her mouth to speak…

**

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't have this up before. I've been so busy these past few weeks. We have to do all this Confirmation stuff at school to get ready for Confirmation. Thank you all so, so, _so_ much for all your awesomely awesome reviews. You guys are the best. This is also my shortest one. I wanted to leave you guys hanging.**

**R&R**


	6. You Promised!

Previously:  
"_**Hey." Lorelai said in a sing-song voice as she entered the diner. "How was my little girl's first day?" Lorelai said.  
**__**Alyssa turned around to face Lorelai. All of a sudden, her face that was once calm was now in a rage. She opened her mouth to speak…**_

**Chapter 6  
****You Promised!**

"You promised!" Alyssa yelled.

"What?" Lorelai said confusedly.

"You promised!"

"What did I promise?"

"You. Said. That. They. Were. Going. To. Like. Me!" Alyssa screamed.

"Alyssa!" Lorelai said warningly.

"What's going on out here?" Luke said as he came out of the kitchen.

"She promised!" Alyssa said pointing at Lorelai.

"Enough with the yelling, Alyssa!" Lorelai said.

"No!"

"Excuse me?" Lorelai said, a little taken back.

"I said, no!"

"Lorelai, get her out of the diner!" Luke said.

"She's your daughter!" Lorelai said.

"I know, but I've never dealt with something like this before."

Lorelai let out a breath and said, "Fine Luke, I'll take care of her. But next time you need to do it. Are you going to be scared to deal with it when we have our kids?"

"I-I…can we talk about this later?" Luke said.

"Fine, whatever." Lorelai said. She took Alyssa by the hand.

"No, I don't wanna go with you! You breaked your promise! You're not suppose to!" Alyssa screamed in the jeep the entire way home, while Lorelai tried to block it out.

* * *

"Alyssa, stop it!" Lorelai said as she shut the door behind her. "Alyssa this isn't acceptable!"

"No!" Alyssa screamed at the top of her lungs.

"That's enough! Come on." Lorelai took Alyssa by the hand and walked her up the stairs and into her own room. Lorelai took the screaming Alyssa and set her on the bed. "You sit there until you stop screaming, and you're ready to act like a big girl and tell me what's wrong." Lorelai shut the door behind her and let out a sigh.

Lorelai went downstairs and sat on the couch. She still heard Alyssa's screams. She picked up the phone.

"_I'm late for my next class, what's up?_" Rory said on the other line.

"Alyssa's screaming like no tomorrow." Lorelai said.

"_What are you talking about_?"

"She's screaming, Rory, she's screaming and she won't stop. I can't take it. She's Luke's daughter, but he's too chicken to take care of her himself, so he asked me too."

"_But she's his daughter_."

"Thank you for repeating me. Yes, I realize that too."

"_Well, what do you want me to do? What did you do when I screamed?_"

"You didn't."

"_I didn't what?_"

"You didn't scream…like ever."

"_Well you must have done something when I acted up._"

"You never acted up, Rory, you were always the perfect child."

"_Thank you, but Mom, she's four. You're the boss. What's she doing now?_"

"I put her on a screaming time-out. I told her to stay up there until she's ready to talk."

"_Good start. And as for Luke, you go over to that diner, and you bring him home to help you deal with it, or at least until it stops or you can deal with it on your own._"

"Yeah, one problem. I can't leave Alyssa here by herself."

"_Call him, demand that he come over. I'm really late Mom. I'll call you when my class is over and you can tell me how it went._"

"Okay, hon. Learn lots."

"_Always._"

Lorelai turned off the phone, then turned it back on to call the inn.

"_Dragonfly Inn._" Michel said on the other line.

"Michel, I'm going to be back at the inn later on this afternoon."

"_So you're going to be at home watching Golden Girls while the rest of us slave away doing your dirty work. Is that what I'm hearing?_"

"Stop complaining. I'll be back as soon as I can." Lorelai then dialed Luke's number.

"_Luke's._" Luke said on the other line.

"You have to come home, Luke."

"_Lorelai?_"

"No, it's Babette, of course it's me. I can't deal with this on my own, Luke. Part of being together now, _and_ in marriage is dealing with these outbursts together. I'll see you in 5 minutes." Lorelai hung up the phone, not waiting for his answer. She knew he would come whether he liked it or not.

Lorelai listened. There was no longer screaming coming from upstairs, but silent cries. Lorelai let out a breath, got up, pulled down her shirt and went upstairs.

"Are you ready to talk like a big girl, now?" Lorelai asked once she opened the door to her bedroom. Alyssa nodded slowly, still crying. Lorelai went over to the bed and sat down. "So, what's the matter?"

"You promised." Alyssa said quietly, while wiping her face from the tears. Her face and hair looked a mess, and Lorelai could tell that she was a wreck.

"What did I promise?"

"You said they were going to like me, but they…they didn't liked me."

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry." Lorelai pulled Alyssa into a hug, which Alyssa accepted.

"You're not supposed to break promises."

"I know, Honey, and I'm sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen. Tell me what happened today. Who didn't like you?"

"All of them. I wanted to play in the sandbox, but they didn't let me. And then I wanted to play with the play dough and the girl said only she could play with the play dough. I telled the teacher and then I played with it. Then when it was snack time, nobody sitted beside me."

"So you had a rough day, huh?" Alyssa nodded. "Tell you what, tomorrow before school starts, I'm going to talk to Ms. Mallany and find you a friend. How does that sound?"

Alyssa thought about it for a minute. "Okay." She finally said.

"Good. Now, I think someone needs a nap. Are you sleepy?"

"A little."

"Yeah, you had quite a scream. Now, I want you to promise me something? And I don't want you to break this promise, okay?"

"Okay."

"I want you to promise me that you won't scream anymore. Mommy and Daddy don't like the screaming. It hurts our ears and makes us feel sad that you're mad or sad."

"I'm sorry that I maked you sad." Alyssa said giving Lorelai another hug.

"It's okay, babe. Now do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Thank you. Now why don't you take a nap for maybe around a half hour. You can stay here. If you're not awake in a half an hour to an hour, I'll wake you up so you can eat."

"Okay." Alyssa lay back on Lorelai's pillow. Lorelai started to get off the bed when Alyssa said, "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"You forgot to kiss me."

Lorelai smiled. She went over to the other side of the bed where Alyssa was and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. How could I forget that." She kissed Alyssa on her forehead. She pulled the covers over Alyssa. Alyssa turned over to the other side not facing Lorelai and closed her eyes.

Lorelai left the room. Little did she know that Luke was standing right outside the door.

"Luke, you scared me." Lorelai said, putting her hand over her heart.

"Sorry." Luke said. They looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence. "So, we should talk, huh?" Luke said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we should." Lorelai went downstairs. Luke let out a breath and followed her. Lorelai sat down on the couch. She put her feet under her and said, "So, let's talk."

"Okay, well I guess I'll start. I'm sorry Lorelai, I really am. You're right you know, I have to learn how to deal with this too. I don't know, I guess I was…I guess I was just scared you know, scared that Alyssa would hate me forever. But when I saw her with you today, I saw that no matter what happens, she could never hate you. You were just so amazing with her. I promise I will try harder, Lorelai. I really messed up today and I'm sorry."

Lorelai stood up and walked over to Luke and gave him a kiss. "It's okay. I forgive you." Luke pulled Lorelai into a kiss.

"You know, we just sorta made up, even though we weren't really in a fight."

Lorelai smiled and said, "True."

"And we do have to somehow make up our not really fight."

"Also very true. What are you suggesting Mr. Danes?"

"Well, I was thinking that tonight I could cook you dinner after Alyssa's gone to bed, since we can't get a babysitter on a school night, and we could have a little make up party."

"I like that idea."

"Really?"

"Yup, I like that idea very much." Luke leaned and gave Lorelai a kiss.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews, guys. You're really great. I've been so busy, as I said before, this week. I need to choose a high school by TOMORROW! I have a question for you girls: Would you rather go to an-all girls' Catholic high school or a co-ed Catholic high school? I really have no idea which one to choose.**

**R&R**


	7. Wedding Surprises

**Chapter 7  
****Wedding Surprises**

Lorelai went back to the inn after Alyssa's outburst and she and Luke made up. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"_Gilmore residence._" A maid said on the other line.

"Hi, I can I please speak to Richard Gilmore?" Lorelai said.

"_May I ask who is calling?_"

"This is his daughter."

"_One moment please._"

_It's either now, or never, _Lorelai thought while she waited for her father.

"_Hello?_" Richard said on the other line.

"Hi Dad." Lorelai said.

"_Lorelai, hello. This is a surprise._"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just…I wanted to…I need to tell you something."

"_Oh, well, okay. What is it?_"

"I-I…I'm getting married."

"_To Luke?_"

"Yes, to Luke. I know you guys don't like him or think he's right for me, but it was my decision to make, and plus I asked him so just get the yelling over with."

"_Congratulations._"

"What?" Lorelai said, confusedly.

"_I said congratulations. Luke is a fine young man. Not exactly who I had in mind for you, but I see very well that he loves you._"

"Wow, well, thank you, Dad, but there's something else too."

"_What is it?_"

"Umm, Luke…well it's like this…Luke…he has a…he…"

"_Get on with it, Lorelai._"

"He has a kid." Lorelai blurted out.

"_He has a kid?_" Richard repeated.

"Yeah, she's four. Her name's Alyssa and she's really sweet."

"_And are you okay with him having a child?_"

"Yes, I am. Her mother died so Luke has custody over her now. She's in good hands."

"_I'm very proud of you Lorelai. I know I don't say that enough, but I am._"

"Wow…thanks Dad. Hey Dad, Mom isn't there is she?"

"_No she's at a D.A.R. meeting._"

"You're not going to tell her, are you?"

"_No, you need to tell her yourself._"

"Thanks. I will…probably…sometime soon."

"_Lorelai…_" Richard said warningly.

"I will, I swear."

"_Okay. So, how's Rory?_"

"She's good. I'm glad she's back at Yale."

"_As am I. this has been a good talk, now hasn't it?_"

"Yes it has. I have to get back to work, Dad, but we will talk again sometime."

"_Alright, I look forward to it. Goodbye, Lorelai._"

"Bye Dad." Lorelai hung up the phone and smiled.

* * *

"Coffee, please Luke!" Lorelai said as she entered the diner. Followed by Alyssa and Alyssa's new friend. Lorelai had just brought Alyssa back from her second day of school.

"Coffee will be ready in a minute." Luke said from behind the counter.

Lorelai led Alyssa and her friend over to the counter.

"Who might this be?" Luke said.

"This is Jennifer, Alyssa's new friend. I promised her mom that we would have her back by 12:30, so hurry diner man. Fries for those two, and I'll have a burger."

"Jennifer, show my daddy your wand." Alyssa said. Jennifer moved her blonde hair out of her face, took off her backpack, opened it, and got out a wand. "She bringed it for show and tell."

"She _brought_ it to show and tell. That's a…very nice wand." Luke said.

"Thank you. It's a witch wand from Halloween." Jennifer said. Jennifer started waving around her wand. "I'm going to turn you into a pumpkin."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. It's a princess wand too." Jennifer waved it around again. "I'm going to turn you into a girl."

"God, help me."

"A girl pumpkin!" Alyssa said out of nowhere. She started laughing hysterically. She thought that was so funny.

Luke smiled. He went back to the kitchen, and came back out with their food.

"Thanks Luke, but Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah?" Luke said.

"Where's my coffee?" Luke gave Lorelai a look and poured her some coffee. "Thanks burger boy. Come on girls, eat up. You have to go home soon, Jennifer."

Luke went over to Lorelai's side of the counter and said, "So, I see that today was a good day."

"Yup, today was a very good day." Lorelai leaned over and gave Luke a kiss. Luke returned the kiss.

"What do you guys have planned for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Well, Rory has no classes today, and Sookie and I took the rest of the day off, so the three of us are going to go down to New Haven and we're going to look for dresses for our wedding."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there's a really nice store close to Yale, so we're going to meet Rory at Yale, then head on over there."

"Sounds good." Luke looked over to Alyssa and Jennifer who were giggling over something Jennifer had said. "She's really happy, huh?"

"Yeah, I think so. No complaints so far, except for yesterday."

"Lorelai, I know we didn't get to it yesterday, but…"

"What is it Luke?"

"Do you think…do you really think we will ever really have our own kids someday?"

"Yeah, maybe…someday, when we're married, hopefully soon. I mean we aren't getting any younger."

"Yeah." Luke agreed.

Lorelai and Luke were deep in their own thoughts about the future when Alyssa said, "Mommy, we're done."

Lorelai snapped herself back into the present and said, "Oh, okay. So we should get going." Alyssa and Jennifer shuffled to get their stuff together. "Bye Luke." Lorelai gave Luke a kiss. "I love you." She said against his mouth.

Luke kissed Lorelai again and said, "I love you too." They shared a smile.

* * *

"Okay guys, let's get out of here." Alyssa and Jennifer rushed ahead of Lorelai. Before leaving, Lorelai gave Luke a little wink. Luke just shook his head and smiled, and got back to work.

"Ooh, this is so exciting, planning your wedding!" Sookie said.

"I know it is!" Lorelai said with a smile on her face.

Lorelai, Sookie, Rory, and Alyssa were walking down the street toward a dress store.

"You know what you should have at your wedding?"

"What Sookie?"

"Eggplant and Chickpea Dip."

"What?"

"You know, add a little olive oil, some cumin, some caramelized garlic, chopped cilantro. I should ask Jackson where to get some of that."

"Sookie, I don't think I'll be eating anything that has spices I don't even know of."

"But I'm still in charge of food, right?"

"Yes, Sookie, you're still in charge."

"Hey Mom, there's the store over there." Rory spoke up pointing over to a store across the street.

"Oh, okay. Alyssa, hold Rory's hand when you're crossing the street."

"Okay." Alyssa said, grabbing onto Rory's hand.

The four of them ran across the street.

They stood outside the door and Lorelai said, "So this is the place, huh?"

"This is the place." Rory said.

"It looks bigger than it did across the street."

"Why are we still standing here?" Alyssa asked feeling confused. "It's cold. I can't feel my fingers anymore."

"Right, right, so let's go inside and warm you up." Lorelai said.

The four of them walked inside.

"Wow." Lorelai said in awe. "It's so…white."

"I know. Imagine, you might be wearing one of these dresses." Sookie said.

"Yeah."

"Let's all take a breath and breathe in, live in the moment." Rory said.

After their little ritual, Lorelai said, "Come on, let's walk around. Sookie, you can go check out maid of honor dresses, Rory, you can take Alyssa and look at bridesmaids and flower girl dresses, while I go look at wedding dresses."

"What color do you want the dresses to be?" Sookie asked.

"Well the wedding dress and flower girl dress will be the traditional white, and I'm not sure about the bridesmaid dresses and maid of honor dresses yet. I'll just let it come to me."

"Okay."

"Now, I'm going to go look around, and see if there's someone who works here who can help us." Lorelai said, and with that she walked off on her own, as did the others.

* * *

"Which flower girl dresses do you like, Alyssa?" Rory asked as they walked down the aisle in the store.

Alyssa started pointing from dress to dress saying, "I like this dress, no wait, I like this one, no, no, no this one and this one, no wait the one beside that one and-"

"Sorry, kid, but you can only choose one."

"Aww man. But I like them all."

"I do too. Come on let's go look at bridesmaid dresses."

"Okay."

* * *

"Ooh, Lorelai, there are so many pretty dresses back here!" Sookie said excitedly to Lorelai, who was just one aisle over.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec!" Lorelai called back over.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" a voice snarled from behind her.

She recognized the voice. "Oh God." she whispered. She slowly turned around, trying to avoid the upcoming argument. "Oh, hi Mom."

"Lorelai." Emily said.

"Wow, okay, wow. I haven't seen you since…"

"Rory's birthday party."

"Right, right, Rory's birthday party."

"So, how did you find this place?"

"Uhh, Rory told me about it."

"So, what are you looking for?" Emily asked.

Before Lorelai could respond, Alyssa excitedly came over to Lorelai, started tugging on her jacket and said, "Mommy, you have to see this flower girl dress that Rory says that I should wear!"

Just then, Rory came, and said, "You should really see it Mom, it's-" she looked at Emily. "Grandma, hi."

"Hello Rory." Emily said.

Lorelai bent down and said to Alyssa, "Alyssa, Sweetie, why don't you go find Sookie and show her the dress?"

"Okay, Mommy." Alyssa said. Before leaving, Alyssa gave Lorelai a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Lorelai said as she stood up.

"You're welcome." Alyssa said as she ran off to find Sookie.

Once she was gone, Lorelai said, "So, Mom…what-what are you doing here?"

"What Lorelai? Do I not have a life, too?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean, it's not that I just...never mind."

"Well, if you must know, I'm going to be maid of honor at a friend of mine's 5th wedding."

"Oh, well…good."

"So, what are you _really _here for?"

"Umm, you know, shopping around. Just looking."

"Any particular reason why you're looking at wedding dresses?"

"What does it matter to you?" Lorelai snapped. She was getting annoyed, yet she was nervous at the same time. She wasn't ready to tell her mother that she was getting married.

"I'm gonna go…" Rory said and motioned over to another aisle. "I'm gonna look for Sookie and Alyssa."

"Not so fast young lady." Emily said. Rory stood where she was and didn't look her grandmother in the eye. "Lorelai, is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Umm, no not really, but thanks for asking." Lorelai snapped.

"Enough with this, Lorelai! Tell me what is going on! I demand to know!" Emily said, raising her voice.

"Fine Mom! I'm getting married okay! Are you happy now?"

"You're getting married?"

"Yes!"

Emily was mad now. "How long, Lorelai? How long have you been engaged?"

"What does it matter?"

"Tell me, damn it!"

"3 months." (A/N: just a guess. I'm not really sure."

"3 months! You couldn't find a spare minute in 3 months to call me and tell me that you were getting married!"

"Oh don't act like I'm the criminal here. You think we were really fond of each other these passed few months! I didn't! You messed up the plan Mom, I couldn't just tell you."

"Why not? Why Lorelai?"

"Because I can't okay! It hurts too much to even talk to you! I always have to listen to you lecture me, and basically call me a failure, and then when something good happens in my life, you can't even be happy for me!"

"You still could have told me!"

"No I couldn't have!"

"What about the girl, Lorelai? Whose daughter is she? Because I sure as hell know that you couldn't have been pregnant and had this little girl without me knowing!"

"You really wanna know, Mom? It's Luke's daughter, Mom."

"Why on earth are you here with Luke's daughter?"

"Because, she just lost her mother. She didn't get to know her mother that well. But you wouldn't care, now would you! But me, I'm helping Luke take care of her, because I care!"

"Why would you help take care of that filthy man's daughter? I know I helped get you guys back together, but I do not in any circumstances approve of him. You should be with Christopher!"

"No, she shouldn't!" Rory spoke up.

"Excuse me? Don't you take that tone with me, young lady! Now don't you dare! Of course she should be with, Christopher. The three of you could be a family together. It would be wonderful."

"No, it wouldn't be wonderful! Because Mom doesn't love Christopher the way she loves my dad!"

"Rory!" Emily said in aghast.

"That's right; I called Luke my dad because he is. Luke's there, Luke's always there. Mom sees him every single day and when I lived in Stars Hollow, I did, too. I love Luke, and Mom loves Luke, and nothing, and I mean nothing, you can say or do will change that! Let's go Mom. Goodbye Grandma."

Lorelai and Rory left a shocked Emily just standing there.

* * *

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Lorelai said.

"It was nothing. I also kinda did it for me, too." Rory said.

"That was so horrible. I just want to forget about it."

"We can do that. Come on."

They looked around.

"I wonder where Sookie and Alyssa are." Lorelai said. They left the store and saw Alyssa sitting on the street with a pretzel, with Sookie standing beside her.

"Hey, guys." Lorelai said.

"Hey Lor. I heard all the commotion and thought that I should get her out there." Sookie said.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't really wanna talk about it."

"Okay, then let's go home."

"Okay."

Lorelai, Sookie, Rory, and Alyssa all went in the car, and headed back to Stars Hollow.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to all you guys who reviewed my last chapter, and for all you girls who helped me with my decision that I realized in the end I didn't have a choice. Since my sister goes to the all girls' school, I have to go, too. Yup.**

**R&R**


	8. The Love of Christmas I think

**Chapter 8  
****The Love of Christmas…I think**

After the incident at the wedding dress store, Lorelai hadn't spoken to her mother. She did, however, give her father a call once or twice a week. Alyssa had been living with the Lorelai and Luke for almost a month in a half, and was getting used to everything around Stars Hollow, and the townspeople just adored her.

It was a few days before Christmas, and Lorelai had taken Alyssa shopping to get Luke's present.

"You know what I think we should give him?" Lorelai said, as she and Alyssa walked around the mall.

"What?" Alyssa said curiously.

"A flannel shirt with a baseball cap."

"Mommy, you said that already." Alyssa said rolling her eyes and giggling.

"Really?"

"Yes. Can you help me write Daddy a card?"

"Sure, babe. What do you wanna write to him?"

"I want to say Merry Christmas and I went to say that I love him."

"That's sweet. Let's go see if it has anything in there for him." Lorelai said, pointing to a store.

"Okay! I love Christmas." Alyssa said excitedly.

"Me too."

* * *

"Hey Luke." Rory said as she sat down at the counter.

"Hey Rory." Luke said.

"Where's Mom and Alyssa?"

"They went out Christmas shopping."

"That's just like Mom, always last minute shopping." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"You're telling me. Do you want anything to eat?"

"I'll have a burger and fries and, of course, coffee."

"Coming right up."

When Luke came back from ordering Rory's food, he poured her coffee.

"Thanks Luke. So Luke, what did you get Mom for Christmas?" Rory pried.

"Oh, you know…things."

"Things, so it's plural?"

"Rory…"

"Oh come on, Luke. I promise I won't tell her." Rory gave Luke a puppy dog face.

"No, it's a secret."

"I hate secrets, but I love Christmas." Rory said pouting as she leaned back in her seat, folding her arms on her chest.

"This year will be better than most." Luke agreed.

"Hello, Lucas! We're back!" Lorelai said as she entered the diner. She walked up to the counter. "Hey Rory, I didn't know you were coming today." she gave Rory a kiss on her forehead.

"Well I had to come here sometime." Rory said. Rory looked at Alyssa who was standing behind Lorelai. "What do you got in there?"

"It's for you and Daddy for Christmas. I'm not telling." Alyssa said.

"Aww man." Rory said in fake disappointment, and Alyssa giggled.

"We're going to go home, gotta finish wrapping gifts for everyone, but before we go can I please have coffee to go?" Lorelai said.

"It's gonna kill you, and I don't think I want to kill my fiancée before our wedding day." Luke said.

"You _think_?" Lorelai said, raising her eyebrow.

"Fine, I _don't _want to kill my fiancée before our wedding day."

"Thank you, now coffee please." Luke poured Lorelai coffee in a to-go cup and handed it to her. "Thanks stud." Lorelai leaned over the counter and kissed Luke.

"I'll be home after I close up."

"Mmkay. Come on guys let's go home and get wrapping! Chop, chop!" Lorelai said, and she took her bags and left the diner. Rory rolled her eyes, and followed Lorelai out of the diner, and Alyssa giggled and followed Rory.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Alyssa said jumping onto Luke and Lorelai's bed.

"Ah jeez, Alyssa, what is it?" Luke asked groggily, rubbing his eyes, and looking up at a smiling Alyssa.

"It's Christmas!" Alyssa said excitedly.

"I realize that."

"You have to wake up so we can open presents."

"She's right you know, Luke." A tired Lorelai said.

"Right now?" Luke said.

"Not right this second, but definitely soon."

"Perfect."

"Sweetie, why don't you go wake up Rory, and tell her to have coffee ready by the time that your Daddy and I get downstairs." Lorelai said to Alyssa.

"Okay." Alyssa said, and ran out of the room. She stopped in the hallway, and ran back, and jumped onto the bed again.

"Ow, Alyssa." Luke complained.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, babe." Lorelai kissed Alyssa on her forehead.

"Merry Christmas." Luke said, and he also kissed Alyssa on her forehead.

"I'm going to go get Rory now." Alyssa said, and ran out of the room and downstairs to Rory's room. She jumped on Rory's bed.

"Aah!" Rory screamed, as she whipped her head up to see what woke her up. She looked up and saw a smiling Alyssa, staring at her with messy brown hair and big blue eyes. She leaned her head back in relief and said, "Alyssa, hi, what do you want?"

"It's Christmas!" Alyssa said excitedly.

"I know, kid, but it's early."

"No it's not. Mommy says she wants you to get up and make coffee for her."

"Oh great." Rory lay back down on her pillow. "Tell her I'll do it in it a minute."

"No, now." Alyssa demanded.

"You evil manipulator."

"What's that?"

"Forget it." Rory got off the bed and said, "Come on, little sister, let's go make coffee."

"And then we open presents?" Alyssa said hopefully.

"And then we open presents."

* * *

"Are we done yet?" Alyssa said impatiently, with her hand propped up supporting her head on the table.

"Yes, Sweetie, we're done." Lorelai said.

"Finally. Can we open presents, _now_?"

"Mmmm…"

"Please?" Alyssa gave Lorelai a pout.

"That was good. You're getting better. Now come on, let's open presents!"

"Yes!" Alyssa ran out of her seat and ran into the living room, and Rory followed her.

"I'm just gonna put these stuff in the dishwasher." Luke said to Lorelai.

"Luke, it's Christmas. Come on, hon. It can wait." Lorelai said.

"Okay." Luke took Lorelai's hand, and kissed the back of it. "Merry Christmas." Luke gave Lorelai a kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Lorelai said, "Merry Christmas. Now come on, our kids are waiting."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Alyssa called from the living room.

"We're coming!" Lorelai called back.

"I love it Rory. Thank you." Luke said.

"You're welcome." Rory said.

"Is there anything else for me?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes, there's one more, but how about you give Daddy his present first." Lorelai said.

"Okay." Alyssa walked over to the tree, picked up a box, just about the size of a shoebox, and gave it to Luke. "Here Daddy."

"Thank you, honey." Luke said, giving Alyssa a kiss on her head. He pulled Alyssa onto his lap, and started unwrapping the gift, and sure enough inside was a shoebox. Luke opened a shoebox, and saw a card.

"I made it, but Mommy helped me write it." Alyssa said proudly.

"That's very nice." Luke opened the card, and inside it said, "_I love you, Daddy, Merry Christmas, Love Alyssa. _Thank you Alyssa and I love you too." Luke kissed Alyssa on her temple.

"There's more, look."

Inside was a picture frame that said 'Daddy's Girl', and inside the frame was the picture that Lorelai had taken at the airport of Luke and Alyssa. There was another picture in a different frame that Lorelai had taken when Luke and Alyssa were asleep in the hotel room.

"Wow, this is…this is something." Luke said.

"Do you like it?" Alyssa said shyly.

"I love it." Once again, Luke kissed Alyssa on her head. "Hey, now it's your turn."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Lorelai said. "Look behind the Christmas tree." Alyssa got off Luke's lap and went over to the Christmas tree, and behind was a big box with Alyssa's name on it. Alyssa tried to take it out. "Rory, help her."

Rory got off the couch, and helped Alyssa pull out the box. Rory sat back down on the couch, to let Alyssa open it.

"Is it the thing that you said?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai said.

Alyssa gasped and said, "It's the Pegasus Castle! I wanted that!"

"And now you have it."

"How did you know that I did? I didn't tell you."

"We didn't get it for you, Santa Clause did."

"Really?"

"Yeah, look on the tag."

Alyssa looked around on the floor for the tag. She picked it up, tried her best to read it, and said, "To Alyssa…mmm…Mer…Merry…Merry…ummm…chri…Christmas…from…Sss…Santa…Cl…Clause. It says _To Alyssa, Merry Christmas, Love Santa Clause_." Alyssa said slowly.

"Very good, hon." Lorelai said. She looked over at Paul Anka who was sitting on the stairs with a new toy in front of him. "I guess Paul Anka's really enjoying his present." Alyssa giggled.

"Is there anything else to open?" Rory asked.

"Actually, there is one more thing." Lorelai said. She took out a little package, about the size of a CD case, out from behind her. "It's for the three of you." She got off the chair, and handed it to Luke.

Rory moved over next to Luke, and Alyssa went over and sat on Rory's lap.

"Can I shake it?" Alyssa asked. Luke handed it to Alyssa and she shook it. "It doesn't sound like anything." Alyssa said disappointedly, and handed it to Rory.

"But it is something. Open it."

"You wanna help, Luke?" Rory asked.

"No, that's okay, you two can do it." Luke said.

"Okay." Rory and Alyssa carefully took off the wrapping paper. They turned it over.

The three of the examined it for a minute, until Luke and Rory both got smiles on their faces, and looked at Lorelai.

"Is it really what I think it is?" Rory said. Lorelai nodded.

"This isn't a joke?" Luke asked.

"It's not April Fools." Lorelai said.

"Congratulations, Mom!" Rory said. She walked over to Lorelai and gave her a kiss, with Alyssa still in her hands, and still looking at the picture.

Luke went over to Lorelai, and pulled her in for a kiss. Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke's neck, and then she broke the kiss.

"Are you happy?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, I'm very happy." Luke said. He gave Lorelai a quick kiss.

"What is it?" Alyssa said, looking at the picture upside down. "I don't get it."

Rory put Alyssa down, and Alyssa walked over to Luke and Lorelai, and went in the middle, breaking them up.

Lorelai bent down and said, "See this?"

"Yeah?" Alyssa said.

"This is a picture of a baby."

"No it's not. Baby's have a little bit of hair and eyes and toes and a mouth."

"Yes, but this little baby is growing inside me." Alyssa looked at Lorelai confusedly.

"Oh just say it, Mom. I wanna hear you say it." Rory said.

"I'm having a baby!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"You are?" Alyssa said.

"Yeah, you're gonna be a big sister to this little boy or girl."

Alyssa didn't say anything, but stomped upstairs to her room, and slammed the door.

"Oh no she didn't." Rory said.

"Oh yes she did." Luke said.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"We're going to get her back down here and tell her to apologize."

Luke started to go upstairs, but Lorelai stopped him. "No, Luke, come back."

"What, don't you want her back down here? Aren't you upset?"

"Of course I am, babe, but I expected it. It's a lot to take in for a four-year-old who's used to getting all the attention.

"So, now what do we do?" Luke said, coming back down the stairs.

"I'll go up there in a little while and talk to her. Let's just let her cool off."

"I'm really happy for you, Mom." Rory said.

"Thanks, babe." Lorelai said, pulling Rory into a hug.

* * *

A little while later, when Luke, Lorelai, and Rory were watching TV, Lorelai said, "She's been up there a while, I'm going to go check on her."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Luke said.

"Are you the pregnant one?"

"No."

"There's your answer." Lorelai let go of Luke's grip, and went upstairs to Alyssa's room. She knocked on the door. "Alyssa? Alyssa it's me. Open up, Sweetheart."

Alyssa didn't open the door, so Lorelai went in. Lorelai smiled at the sight of Alyssa sleeping on her bed, cuddling her teddy bear.

Lorelai sat down on the bed. "Hey, Alyssa." Lorelai said as she gently shook Alyssa.

Alyssa mumbled something, and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hmm?" Alyssa said, still a little bit asleep.

"Let's talk, Honey."

"No," Alyssa said groggily.

"Come on, babe, talk to me. What's the matter?"

"I don't want you to have a baby."

"Why, hon?"

"Cause then you're going to forget me and only love the baby." Alyssa said, almost in tears.

Lorelai's heart melted. "Oh, Sweetie, is that what you're worried about?" Alyssa nodded, the tears silently falling down her face. "Honey, that's not true. I won't just love the baby, and I won't forget about you."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course. Come here." Lorelai gave Alyssa the biggest hug in the world.

"Okay." Alyssa returned Lorelai's hug. "Mommy?" she said as she looked up at Lorelai.

"Can I see the baby again?"

Lorelai chuckled, and said, "Sure hon." Lorelai had the picture in her hand. "Now see right here, this is the baby's head."

"It doesn't look like a head."

"It will soon."

"Oh."

Lorelai continued to show Alyssa the rest of the picture.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the reviews. You know, for some strange reason, I feel like I know you guys, but yet I've never seen you…at least I don't think so. I feel like I know you guys…I don't know, that's just my weirdness. Anyway, R&R**


	9. Oh Great

**Chapter 9  
****Oh Great**

"Thanks for inviting us Sookie." Lorelai said, giving Sookie a hug.

"Oh it's no problem." Sookie said. "It's been a really good Christmas. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you Sookie. We have to go now, but we'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye kids."

"Bye Sookie." Rory and Alyssa said in unison.

"See ya later Luke."

"Bye Sookie, thanks for everything." Luke said.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Can I go play _now_?" Alyssa asked, impatiently, as the family arrived back home from Sookie's.

"Sure, hon, but change first. It's almost bedtime." Lorelai said.

"Okay." Alyssa tried to run up the stairs, but her tights were preventing her.

"I'm gonna go read, Mom." Rory said, then leaving to her room.

"Okay." Lorelai said. Lorelai turned to Luke who was standing in the doorway holding the presents from Sookie. "You need some help, hon?"

"Oh, sure, you ask that now, when we're at home." Luke said, putting the bags to the side.

"Oh I'm sorry, Luke. Here, leave them on the side, and we can get back to them later. Right now I want to spend some time with my sexy diner man."

Luke gave her a look and said, "Okay, come on."

"Yay!" Lorelai said like little kid. She took Luke's hand and dragged him to the couch. They both sat down and Luke put his arm around Lorelai.

"Now, what is it that you want to do?"

"I donno, I just want to talk to you. How do you feel about well, you know, everything?"

"I'm happy, Lorelai. I really am. I don't think I've ever been this happy since I met you."

"Aww, Luke, that's so sweet. I feel the same way, too."

"Hey, I have a few questions for you."

Lorelai looked up at Luke and said, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"When did you find out that you were pregnant?"

"Well, last week, I realized that I was late, so I thought that the last time that I was ever this late was when I was pregnant with Rory. I started freaking out. Remember last week when I couldn't come into the diner for lunch because I was really busy?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Luke asked.

"Well, I wasn't really busy. I told Sookie that I was going to Luke's for lunch, then I went down into Hartford to a little walk-in clinic and I took a blood test and, well, here we are. I found out that I was about 3 ½ weeks pregnant."

"When are you due?"

"Sometime in August. I can't remember the exact date."

"Thank you." Luke said, kissing Lorelai on her head.

"For what?" Lorelai asked.

"For making me happy, for marrying me, and for making me a father…again."

Lorelai smiled and said, "You're welcome. Hey and about the wedding, I was thinking that we could move it up, if you want."

"Why?"

"Let's say we have it within the next month or so, before I start showing, I would actually be able to fit in a wedding dress. If we waited until after I'd be really, _really _fat."

"You wouldn't be fat, you would be beautiful."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, but this time it's not working. I know for a fact that I will be very fat and that it will take forever to get me back to my normal body."

"Whatever you want is fine with me." Luke said.

"Really? You mean that?"

"Yeah. As long as we get married, I'll be the happiest man alive."

"Good, so the end of January, early February might be a good time. I'll probably start showing by the time I'm at least three months."

"Okay, well you know, you and Sookie and Rory could plan all this stuff."

"Are you sure you don't wanna help? I don't want you to feel left out."

"I'm sure. I'll help with the little details like the guest list, but all the flowers, and dresses and all that other girlie stuff that you need to do to plan a wedding you guys can do."

"Okay." Lorelai leaned it to kiss Luke. "I love you Luke."

"I love you, too." Luke kissed her again.

"Mommy, I'm ready for bed now." Alyssa said as she came down the stairs and into Lorelai's lap.

"Okay, hon. Call Rory and tell her to tuck you in, and Daddy and I will be upstairs soon." Lorelai said.

"Okay." Alyssa went off to get Rory.

_Ding! Dong!_

"I'll get it." Lorelai said, as she got out of Luke's grip and stood up to answer the door.

Lorelai opened the door. "Lorelai Gilmore!"

"Mom! Mom what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. You were supposed to be in Hartford, spending Christmas with your family." Emily pushed her way passed Lorelai inside the house.

"Oh my God." Emily said, looking around at her surroundings.

"What Mom?"

"It's bigger, you made the place bigger."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Lorelai said, rolling her eyes.

"You needed money, why didn't you tell me you needed money?"

Rory walked down the stairs saying, "Mom, are you coming? Alyssa's getting-" she stopped. "Grandma, what-what are you doing here?"

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Rory. You two are being awfully rude. First you don't show up for our Christmas party, that I specifically called to invite you, now you don't come to Christmas dinner, and I'm here now, and you aren't giving me any respect whatsoever."

"Lorelai, Alyssa wants you." Luke said as he came down the stairs. "Mrs. Gilmore…hi."

"Hello Luke." Emily said. "Lorelai, I still want to know why you didn't come to dinner."

"Because, Mom, because I didn't want to." Lorelai said, getting annoyed, and a tad bit angry.

"That's not a good enough reason, Lorelai. We haven't spoken since I saw you in New Haven, me nor your father."

"Well Dad has." Lorelai muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Lorelai said quickly.

"No, you said something, and I want to know what it was. Tell me damn it!"

"All I said was that I talked to Dad, okay! Are you happy now?"

"What do you mean that you have spoken to your father? You couldn't have, or I would have spoken to you, too."

"No, Mom, that doesn't mean that at all. I talk to Dad a few times a week. He'll call me at the inn, or I'll call him when he's at work."

"For how long?" Emily said, with a serious look on her face. (A/N: You know that really serious Emily look that Emily gives to Lorelai when Lorelai hasn't told her something.)

"How long what?"

"How long have you been keeping in touch with your father?"

"A few weeks?"

"A few weeks! You kept this from me!"

"I haven't been keeping anything from you, okay! It wasn't between me and you; it was between me and Dad!"

"I'm sorry to break up this whole affair-" Rory said, going in the middle of Emily and Lorelai. "-but, Mom, Alyssa is upstairs waiting for you to tell her goodnight."

"Right, right." Lorelai said. "Mom, I think you have to leave." Lorelai began to walk up the stairs.

"I most certainly will not." Emily said, following Lorelai up the stairs. "I need an explanation."

"First of all, you need to whisper." Lorelai whispered, as she whipped her head around to face Emily. "Alyssa could be sleeping. And second of all, what kind of explanation do you want?"

* * *

"Should I have done something?" Luke asked Rory, once Emily and Lorelai went upstairs and were out of view.

"No, this is between her and Mom. If either of us had said something, there would be more trouble. We're good down here. We're safe." Rory said.

* * *

"Now, Mom, as much as I love this wonderful talk that we're having-" Lorelai said sarcastically. "-Alyssa could be sleeping, so if you're going to come in here, you can't say a word, and I mean it, not a word."

"Fine." Emily said with one of her Emily looks. (A/N: I don't know if it's just me, but when I write it and reread it, I just see Emily's evil faces.)

"Thank you." Lorelai said. She slowly opened Alyssa's bedroom door.

Lorelai and Emily both stepped into the room.

Emily looked around and whispered, "She obviously likes pink."

"Oh you have no idea." Lorelai whispered back.

Alyssa's room had pink side drawers, with little designs on them, her walls were yellow with a pink trim, she had pink pillows on her bed that matched her pink bed sheets. In the corner, she also had a pink bookshelf that Luke had painted for her with her name on it and a Disney Princess growth chart beside it.

"It's a nice room. Small but nice." Emily said.

"Thanks. Luke did most of this stuff." Lorelai said. She walked over to Alyssa's bed and sat down. Emily just stood back in the corner watching.

Alyssa turned over. "Mommy, you took long." She said groggily.

"I know, babe, I'm sorry." Lorelai whispered. Lorelai leaned down and kissed Alyssa's forehead. "Goodnight, hon."

"Goodnight, Mommy." And with that, Alyssa fell back asleep.

Lorelai tiptoed out of the room and Emily followed her.

"Shut the door." Lorelai said to Emily when they were outside the room.

"Lorelai, we need to really talk." Emily said.

"Fine, Mom." Lorelai said reluctantly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why, Lorelai?"

"Why what?"

"Why does she call you 'Mommy'?"

"Because she wants to." Lorelai said matter-of-factly.

"And you allowed that?"

"Yes, and Mom, we need to go downstairs, 'cause I don't see this ending up great." Lorelai walked down the hallway towards the stairs, and then walked down the stairs.

* * *

"They're coming back." Rory said, as she was sitting on the couch across from Luke, reading a book.

"What should we do now?" Luke asked.

"I'm going to go in my room and continue my book, and you're going to go in the kitchen and cook something." Luke gave Rory a look, and Rory added, "Please?" with a smile.

"What do you want?"

"Coffee, and…I don't something else, but right now I want coffee."

* * *

"I don't understand Lorelai, why did you not tell me you were getting married and about the little girl, before, but yet you told your father?" Emily said as she walked down the stairs following Lorelai.

"Because Mom, remember the way you took it in the wedding dress store? Yeah, if I had told you _with _Dad, you would have acted the same way." Lorelai said as she walked into the living room.

"I-I…I want you to bring her to dinner." Emily said completely changing the subject.

"What?"

"I want to meet her properly, and I want your father to meet her. She honestly looks like a very nice girl, but I want to see for myself."

"Umm, Dad's…Dad's already met her." Lorelai said nervously.

"What!"

_Phase 2, here we go. Why didn't I just tell Mom about Alyssa? Oh yeah, because she's Emily._ Lorelai thought.

**

* * *

Author's Note: There is another part to this chapter about when Alyssa met Richard. I wanted to finish this chapter before I went to school. I finished it at 6:59…YESTERDAY MORNING! But when I wanted to upload it something weird happened so I couldn't. I also had a half day yesterday so if that one was up, I could have finished the second part.**

**R&R**


	10. Oh Great: Part 2

**Previously:**

"_I-I…I want you to bring her to dinner." Emily said completely changing the subject.  
_"_What?"  
_"_I want to meet her properly, and I want your father to meet her. She honestly looks like a very nice girl, but I want to see for myself."  
_"_Umm, Dad's…Dad's already met her." Lorelai said nervously.  
_"_What!"_

_Phase 2, here we go. Why didn't I just tell Mom about Alyssa? Oh yeah, because she's Emily. Lorelai thought._

**Chapter 10  
****Oh Great – Part 2**

**Flashback:**

"_Hey Sookie, where's Alyssa?" Lorelai asked Sookie who was in the kitchen decorating a cake._

"_Michel came in and I told her to follow him around until he gets annoyed." Sookie said. She looked at her watch. "I'd give them another…mmm…thirty seconds."_

"_Lorelai get Luke's offspring away from me." Michel said._

"_Or less." Sookie added._

"_Okay, come on, Alyssa. You can finish bothering Michel later. There's someone here who wants to meet you." Lorelai said._

"_Okay." Alyssa said._

"_Oh here, take a cookie before you go." Sookie said, handing Alyssa a chocolate chip cookie._

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

"_Come on, babe." Lorelai said. _

_Lorelai and Alyssa left the kitchen and walked into the lobby._

"_Sorry we took so long, Dad."_

"_That's quite alright." Richard said._

"_Alyssa, this is my dad, Rory's grandpa." Lorelai said to Alyssa._

"_Hi." Alyssa said shyly, from behind Lorelai._

"_It's okay, Alyssa. He isn't as scary as he looks." Lorelai looked at her dad and they both smiled. "It's probably better is you sit down Dad."_

_Richard sat down. "How are you Alyssa?"_

_Alyssa got out from behind Lorelai and said, "Fine."_

"_That's good. How about we get some lunch? Are you hungry?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_No need to call me sir, you can call me anything you want…but not sir." _

_Alyssa giggled. She looked up at Lorelai._

"_We'll get back to you on that, Dad. Lunch sounds good. I'll have Sookie make us something." Lorelai said. She went back to the kitchen, leaving Richard and Alyssa to get acquainted._

* * *

"…_and also, Mommy showed me how to stay on the horse without falling off because when I lived in California, I went on a horse and I falled off." Alyssa said to Richard._

"_Is that so?" Richard said._

"_Okay, Sookie says she's making grilled chicken, with mashed potatoes and gravy. How does that sound?" Lorelai said as she sat down beside Alyssa._

"_That sounds perfect. You and Luke have one very interesting girl on your hands, Lorelai." _

"_Yes we do."_

"_She's very bright, some grammar errors, but she's bright."_

"_Yes she is." Lorelai looked at Alyssa and smiled. Alyssa smiled back._

* * *

"He-he already met her." Lorelai said. 

"When?" Emily demanded to know.

"Last week."

"Where?"

"At the inn."

"Your inn?"

"No, Dad's inn. Of course my inn."

"This isn't the time for your sarcasm, Lorelai."

"Why?"

"Wow, let's see, we've covered when, where, and why. All we're missing now is who and what." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai!"

"He wanted to meet her, Mom! What do you want from me? I haven't done anything to you!"

"You haven't done anything to me? Are you kidding me? You took Rory away when you were only a child. You didn't want me apart of your life then, nor do you want me apart of your life now." Emily said.

"This conversation sounds so familiar. Mom, some things in my life are private, what can't you respect that? It's none of your business!"

"When it comes to another human being living in your house and you getting married, it sure as hell is my business!"

"No, Mom, it's not! If I chose to tell you about anything, okay, but if I didn't, that's still okay, because it isn't your life, damn it! I lived under your roof for 16 years wanting to get out, and when the opportunity came, I took it. Why? Because we are completely different people. You wanted to control my life, and hell, you still want to control my life! But I'm not you!"

"When did this become about me? All I wanted to know was why you don't want me part of your life, Lorelai!"

"I never said I didn't want you part of my life! You're my mother, I don't have a choice! But you don't respect me enough for me to tell you about my life! You say that I think that everything's about me, Mom, but it's truly not. Everything's about you! If things aren't done your way, you give everyone a hard time, and for what? It isn't even necessary. You're too proud to except anything that I do, or what anyone else does who doesn't come from your stuck-up snobby rich neighborhood! Luke is a great guy, Mom-"

"Can he support you?" Emily interrupted.

"Take a look around, Mom. We paid for a renovation, didn't we? We're paying to support another human being living with us. So I would say, yeah Mom, Luke can support me. But that's not even the case. I love him, Mom. I love Luke more than any guy I've ever dated."

"You still love Christopher. He can support you."

"I don't, Mom. I don't think I ever did. It was just a teenage thing, Mom. Sure, he's Rory's dad, but that's all he'll ever be in my book."

"I don't understand, Lorelai. Christopher isn't with Sherry anymore. Why can't you at least give it a try?" Emily asked.

"I did. I gave it a try 21 years ago, I even waited for him, Mom, but it's not meant to be. Mom, it's getting late. You should be getting home to Dad."

"Yes, I suppose I should."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll live, but I still want you to bring Alyssa to dinner."

"So close." Lorelai said as silently as she could. "I guess we could arrange that."

"Good, now I'll see you next Friday at 7."

"What if there's traffic?"

"7 o'clock, Lorelai."

"Okay. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, I am." Emily said proudly. "Goodnight, Lorelai." Emily turned around and left.

"Argh!" Lorelai said when Emily left, falling back on the couch.

"What's the matter?" Rory said coming into the living room.

"Oh don't pretend like you didn't hear anything."

"Sorry. At least it didn't end like how it started." Rory said, sitting down on the couch beside Lorelai.

"Yeah, sure. I don't want to go to dinner." Lorelai said, pouting and folding her arms on her chest.

"Too late, it's already been arranged."

"Be quiet."

"You should have told her before. How come I didn't know that Grandpa was at the inn last week?"

"You never asked."

"So you lied to me?"

"No, I didn't. A lie is when someone asks you something and you deviate the truth, so I didn't lie to you."

"But a lie's also when you know something, and you don't tell what you know."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I need coffee. Luke! I need coffee!"

"Forget it!" Luke called from the kitchen.

"Why?"

"You're pregnant!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious, but I need coffee!"

"Decaf, or nothing." Luke said, coming into the living room, holding a mug. "Here, Rory." Luke handed Rory the mug.

"Thanks, Luke."

"But…she…what…I…that's so not fair." Lorelai said.

"Haha! You can't have coffee!" Rory mocked. Lorelai threw a pillow at Rory. "Hey you're going to make me spill this!"

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Rory. "I drank coffee when I was pregnant with Rory, you don't see her with two heads."

"Rory got lucky. I don't want the next kid to have two heads."

"I hate being pregnant. The minute this baby comes out, I'm going to have coffee in a vat."

"I'll remember that. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Rory got off the couch and made her way to her room.

"Night, babe."

"Goodnight, Rory." Luke said.

"Why did I have to agree to go to dinner, Luke, why?" Lorelai said.

"Don't ask me, I don't know what goes on in your head."

"That was hurtful. I'm so going to regret this in the end."

"Oh well, it's one night."

"Do you know what happened to the last person who said 'it's one night' when they went to my parents house?"

"…No…" Luke said.

"Nothing. They're still there. When I was 13, I remember Mom having this dinner party and I never saw them leave. They're locked up in the basement and only get food once every few days because Adolph is and evil manipulator."

"That's totally irrelevant right now. Did you ever think that you were asleep when they left?"

"I wasn't asleep. No, let me rephrase that, I wasn't _allowed_ to go to sleep. My mother made sure that I was there to greet and say goodbye to everyone. 'It's the polite thing to do, Lorelai.'" Lorelai said, doing her best Emily Gilmore impression.

"Well, it's highly likely that they aren't there still."

"Oh wouldn't say so my friend. It's late. Let's go to bed. This has been the most eventful Christmas, yet." Lorelai got up from the couch, and Luke followed.

"I'll turn off the lights." Luke said.

"Okay, don't take long." Lorelai said, and with that she went upstairs.

**

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think Alyssa should call Richard? I was thinking something to make Emily go insane. It would start up another fight. I like writing Lorelai/Emily fights for some reason. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed and all who read.**

**R&R**


	11. Dinner

**Chapter 11  
****Dinner**

"I don't wanna go!" Lorelai whined as she walked down the stairs reluctantly, with Rory pushing her gently.

"Too bad, you got yourself into this mess, and it's too late to get out of it." Rory said.

"Kill me, kill me now!"

"Sorry, but that's not an option at the present time."

"Agh! Alyssa, where are you, Honey?"

"I'm coming!" Alyssa said in a sing-song voice as she skipped into the living room. She was wearing a double-flounced red dress that twirls when you spin, that Lorelai had made for her. She was also wearing white tights, and black satin party shoes.

"You look very pretty, Alyssa." Rory said. "Doesn't she, Mom, doesn't she look cute?"

"She looks adorable. Luke! Hurry up please! The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave!"

"It isn't my fault you misplaced Alyssa's pajamas!" Luke said from upstairs in Alyssa's room.

"Aren't they in the wash?"

"I wouldn't know!"

"How about you guys stop yelling and go to each other and talk!" Rory said.

"Never mind! I'll get a clean pair!" Luke said.

"Fine!" Lorelai and Rory said in unison.

Luke came downstairs holding a pair of Alyssa's pajamas. "You should really keep them in one place." He said.

"Whatever, let's just go before we're really late." Lorelai said.

"Finally." Alyssa said. "You guys take long and you yell a lot."

"Well excuse me little Miss." Lorelai said. Alyssa just smiled. "Come on, put your coat on." Lorelai handed Alyssa her white winter coat, which had a little design on it."

"I'm going to go start the car." Luke said, taking the keys off the table and heading out the door.

"Are you excited, Mom?" Rory said, as she buttoned Alyssa's coat.

"Oh yeah, I'm jumping with joy on the inside." Lorelai said sarcastically. She began to walk towards the door.

"It'll be fine, Mom. At least now you can tell them that you're pregnant."

Lorelai stopped in her tracks. "I don't think so."

"Why not? It's better now than never."

"No. I'm not ready yet. Tonight will probably be on of the worst nights ever at my parents' house. Me saying that I'm pregnant will only make it worse."

"Fine, but you're going to have to tell them soon." Rory said.

"I will."

"Guys, the car's all warmed up." Luke said as he opened the front door.

"Okay, let's get going." Lorelai said.

"It's snowing out, so Alyssa come here. I'll carry you so you're shoes don't get wet and muddy."

"Okay. Bye Paul Anka." Alyssa said, petting the dog, and going to her father.

"Lock the door behind you, babe." Lorelai said to Rory as she left the house.

"Okay." Rory said.

* * *

"No, Luke, you can't make me." Lorelai said, as she folded her arms against her chest and pouted.

"Lorelai, you have to go in, we're already as late as it is." Luke said.

"Look, Alyssa still asleep. We should wait until she gets up." Lorelai said, pointing at Alyssa.

"Who knew a half an hour ride to Hartford will make you pass out." Rory said.

"We'll wake her up. She needs to get up now anyway, or else she won't be able to sleep tonight." Luke said.

"Fine, you wake her up, go in, and tell my mother that I died on the way here." Lorelai said.

"How did you die?" Rory asked.

"Well, it's rather interesting. You see, there was a flock of birds that distracted me while I was driving, and then I looked away then a deer was running towards me and nearly crashed into my car, and then while I was trying to get over the shock, the birds flew straight against the windshield which caused me to make a right turn when I was supposed to take a left turn. I then stopped at a red light, and then I died of shock."

"That makes absolutely no sense, and you think Grandma would believe that because…"

"Oh well, I'll think of something. Give me a minute."

"Come on, let's go. Alyssa, honey, wake up." Luke said, gently shaking Alyssa.

"Ooh, ooh! I got it! I was kidnapped by Nazis and they put me in a concentration camp."

"Yeah right, like Grandma will believe that. Besides, tonight isn't even about you, it's about Alyssa." Rory said.

"Mommy, is that a castle?" Alyssa said groggily, raising up her head, and rubbing her eyes.

Lorelai chuckled, and said, "No, hon, that's Grandpa's house. This is where I used to live."

"You used to live in a castle?" Alyssa said, opening her eyes wide. "Were you a princess?"

"No, hon. Come on, let's go inside so you can see Grandpa."

"Okay, now we're really late." Luke said impatiently, looking at his watch.

"Relax Luke. We're getting out." Lorelai said. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.

They walked up to the doorstep and stood there.

"So…who's gonna ring the doorbell?" Lorelai asked.

"I think Luke should ring the doorbell, I mean after all, he was so anxious to get out of the car." Rory said.

"I don't think so. I think Lorelai should, I mean they are your parents." Luke said.

"So?" Lorelai said.

"I'm cold, can _we_ please just go inside?" Alyssa said.

"Yeah, the kid's cold. Ring the doorbell, Mom." Rory said.

"I thought you were on my side?" Lorelai said.

"Mom."

"Ugh, fine." Lorelai rang the doorbell. They didn't hear any movement inside the house. "Oh too bad, they're not home. Let's go." Lorelai turned around to leave, but Luke stopped her.

"Stay." Luke said.

"Fine." Lorelai turned back around. They waited and waited. Lorelai was about to ring the doorbell again when the door opened. Lorelai jumped. "Oh God, you scared me!" they walked inside.

"I'm sorry. Let me take your coat." The maid said. They handed their coats to the maid. "Mrs. Gilmore is in the living room. I'll lead you there."

"That's quite alright, Francesca, I'll do it myself." Emily said, coming into the foyer. "You can go check on our dinner."

"Right away, Mrs. Gilmore." And then she left to the kitchen.

"I swear she's like mime, I didn't hear her coming." Lorelai said.

"Yes, well she used to walk like a giant; you could always hear her coming." Emily turned to Luke. "Luke, how are you?"

"I'm very well, Mrs. Gilmore, and you?" Luke said.

"I'm fine, thank you. Rory how's everything at Yale? Paris treating you alright?"

"Yes, Grandma, everything's fine, Paris is fine." Rory said.

"That's good, that's good." Emily looked at Alyssa, who was standing behind Rory. "And you must be Alyssa."

"Yes, Mrs. Gilmore." Alyssa said, shyly.

"Well, I'm Rory's grandmother. It's nice to meet you. How about we all go in the living room for drinks?"

"I hear that." Lorelai said.

"Alyssa, what would you like to drink? Is apple juice fine with you?"

"Yes please." Alyssa said as she followed Lorelai, as they all went into the kitchen.

"Rory, soda for you?"

"Yes please, Grandma." Rory said.

"Luke, Lorelai, would you like a martini?"

"No, it's okay; I'll just have apple juice, like Alyssa. Luke?" Lorelai said. Lorelai and Luke sat down beside each other, and Rory sat across from them. Alyssa then sat down beside Rory.

"A martini would be fine." Luke said.

"So, Mom, where's uh Dad?"

"He's in his study talking to his cousin. You remember Debra, don't you?"

"Oh sure, she's the one who I must've met, when I was maybe two, three max."

"Fine, Lorelai, we'll drop it."

"Thank you."

Emily handed them their drinks and sat down.

"So, Alyssa, how old are you?" Emily asked.

"Four." Alyssa said shyly, holding up four fingers.

"How do you like Connecticut?"

"It's cold."

"It is, isn't it? What about school, do you like school?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any friends?"

"No, Mom, she's a loner. No one likes her." Lorelai said. "Of course she has friends. Everyone in her school loves her."

"I was only asking, Lorelai. It can't hurt to ask, can it?"

"Sorry, I'm late. I was on the phone with my cousin, Debra." Richard said, coming into the living room, fixing his tie.

"Papa!" Alyssa said, jumping off the couch, running to Richard and giving him a hug.

Rory and Luke both looked at Lorelai. Rory raised her eyebrow, and Lorelai just smiled.

"Hello, Alyssa."

Emily's jaw dropped, but she didn't say anything. A million different things were rushing through her head.

"Hi Grandpa." Rory said, giving her grandfather a hug.

"Hello, Rory." Richard kissed her on her head.

"Hey Dad." Lorelai said, not getting up from her seat.

"Hello Lorelai, Luke."

"Mr. Gilmore." Luke said, and got up and shook Richard's hand.

They all sat back down again, and regained conversation.

"So Luke, the diner's doing well, I assume." Richard said.

"It is; it's doing well." Luke said.

"And the inn, Lorelai?"

"The inn is great, Dad." Lorelai said.

"That's good, I'm glad. And Rory, Yale's doing you good?"

"Yes, Grandpa, it's tough, but it's good." Rory said.

"Hard work always pays a price."

"I'll remember that."

"Dinner is ready, Mrs. Gilmore." Francesca said.

"Thank you, Francesca." Emily said. "Let's go eat now, shall we."

"We shall." Richard said.

"Come on, Alyssa." Rory said, picking Alyssa up. "Let's go eat."

"Rory, don't pick her up, dear, it'll ruin her dress." Emily said.

Rory looked at her mother, and then back at Emily. "Umm…okay, Grandma." Rory put Alyssa back down, and they all walked into the dining room.

"So, uh, Mom, what are we having for dinner?" Lorelai asked, as they went into the dining room.

"You'll see when it gets here, Lorelai." Emily snapped.

"Okay, sorry. I didn't know it was a crime to ask what's for dinner." Lorelai sat down beside Luke.

"Would you like some wine, Luke, Lorelai?" Richard asked.

"No thanks, Dad."

"I'm good, too." Luke said.

"Alright. Emily, would you like some?" Richard said.

"No thank you, Richard." Emily said.

There was an uncomfortable silence and a tension that was around the table. When the maid came with their dinners, they all let out a breath.

* * *

"This is really good, Mom. I'm mean really, really, really good biscotti. The best I've ever tasted." Lorelai said, during dessert.

"Thank you, Lorelai. If you like it so much, I'll have Francesca write out the recipe for you." Emily said.

"Umm, okay."

"So, Alyssa, tell me about yourself?" Emily pried.

"God, Mom. Haven't you asked her enough questions? I mean during dinner with the how old are you…again, and the what do you like to do, and all those other questions. Isn't it enough?" Lorelai said, irritably.

"I can ask whoever I want any damn question!"

"Yes, I understand that, but Alyssa's four. She isn't going to know the name of the first president."

"Why do you always underestimate me? All I was doing was asking the little girl about herself. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, Mom, it's just…" Lorelai let out a breath. "It's just you're putting her on the spot."

"I am not." Emily defended.

"Yes you are!"

"Hey! Guys, let's just drop it, okay?" Rory interrupted.

"Fine." Lorelai said.

"Fine." Emily said.

It then went silent. Richard and Luke looked at each other, but neither of them said anything.

After a few minutes, Lorelai said, "Okay, Alyssa. It's time for you to get ready for bed so we can go home."

"But I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with Papa." Alyssa said.

"I know, hon, but you can stay with Papa another time."

"When the baby comes, can it stay with Papa, too?"

Emily snapped out of lala land and said, "What?"

"Oh, nothing, Mom. She said can the lady stay here too." Lorelai said.

"No I didn't." Alyssa said.

"What baby?" Emily said.

"Mommy's baby." Alyssa said, innocently.

"Mommy's baby?" Emily repeated. She looked at Lorelai. "Lorelai, Luke, Rory, is there something you would like to tell me?"

"…Not really." Lorelai said.

"Do you really want me to say it Lorelai?"

"Say what, Mom?" Lorelai said, getting angry.

"Damn it, Lorelai! Are you pregnant?"

"Yes, Mom! Yes!" Lorelai couldn't take it anymore.

"Why didn't you tell us, Lorelai?"

Lorelai turned to Alyssa. "Hey, Sweets, do you think you could go into the living room? We just have to sort out a little misunderstanding, and I'll be in soon to help you get ready for bed so we can leave."

"Okay." Alyssa said. She got up from her chair, pushed it in, and skipped off to the living room.

"Is this some kind of joke, Lorelai? Well it isn't funny!"

Lorelai hit the table and stood up. Emily followed her.

"When were you planning on telling me, Lorelai, when?"

"When I was ready, damn it!"

"Well, it obviously wasn't going to be today." Emily said sarcastically.

"Well you're obviously right." Lorelai said in the same tone as Emily.

"Why not? No, better yet, when did you find out? I bet you've known for weeks and weeks and told everyone else but us the minute you found out." Emily accused.

"Oh my God." Lorelai said in disbelief. "Dad, do something."

"Emily, leave the poor girl alone. She was obviously going to tell us when she was ready. Isn't that right, Lorelai?" Richard said.

"Yes."

"So you're taking her side, now?" Emily said.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, Emily, I'm just pointing out."

"Yeah right." Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"Mom, would you stop and smell the roses and let me speak!" Lorelai said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're making all these excuses about why I didn't tell you, when you don't even know the real reason! If you must know _mother_ I found out a week and a half ago, and I didn't tell anybody, not even Luke," Luke flinched at his name, "that I was pregnant."

The expression on Emily's face changed. But she didn't say anything.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Lorelai said.

It went quiet, with yet again, another tension around the room. Then they heard something.

"What's that?" Rory said, breaking the silence.

"It…sounds like a piano." Luke said, speaking for one of his first times that night.

"It does."

"But, where is it coming from?" Lorelai said, looking around.

"The living room." Richard said.

"Our living room?" Emily said.

"No kidding." Lorelai said, rolling her eyes. Emily gave Lorelai a look. They stayed quiet. "Alyssa?"

"I would think so." Luke said.

They all got out of their chairs (or whoever was sitting) and went to the living room. When they got there, they just listened to Alyssa play, making a few mistakes once in awhile, until she was finished.

Alyssa turned around. Tears started welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Papa!" she said, running over and hugging Richard.

"For what, my dear? You didn't do anything wrong." Richard said, patting her back gently.

"I touched your stuff without permissions."

"That's quite alright, Alyssa. There's no need to cry."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. You play rather well for your age. Who taught you how to play the piano?"

"Everyday in California, Nanny Grace would make me play for a really long time, and she'd make me learn two songs everyday." Alyssa answered.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Lorelai said.

"I don't know."

"Well there's really no need in getting into that now. You have to get ready for bed, so we can go home. Come on." Alyssa let go of Richard, and went over to Lorelai and she picked her up. "Luke, can you get Alyssa's stuff by the door, and come upstairs to my room?"

"Sure." Luke said.

"That was really mean, Grandma." Rory said, as Luke and Lorelai both left the room.

"Oh God, Rory, I really don't want to talk about this right now." Emily said, leaving the room, and Rory following her.

"You didn't even want her to explain. All you wanted to hear was what you thought really happened. Mom's always tried to get your approval, even if it doesn't seem like it. Telling you that she's pregnant for the second time in her life, isn't an easy thing for her to do. You should talk to her. I'm going to find Grandpa." Rory left the room.

Emily knocked on Lorelai's bedroom door and opened it.

Lorelai, who was leaning over a now sleeping Alyssa, turned around. "Oh, it's you." She said.

Emily went over to Lorelai's bed. "When did she fall asleep?" Emily asked.

"As soon as she hit my shoulder, she was out. When she was brushing her teeth, she was falling asleep."

"I'm sorry, Lorelai."

"It's okay."

"What, that's it?" Emily said, confusedly.

"Yeah, for now, I guess. But we'll talk more about it tomorrow." Lorelai said, picking up Alyssa from off the bed.

"Oh, well alright. Where did Luke go?"

"He's warming the car. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow, Mom."

"Okay, goodnight, Lorelai."

"Night, Mom." Lorelai left the room.

**

* * *

Author's Note: It took long to write this one. Please review. Who watched the Opening Ceremonies of Torino 2006? I did, or am. It's almost finished where I am. It's really long, it kinda bugs me. I get annoyed after awhile.**


	12. I Never Thought I'd See The Day

**Chapter 12  
****I Never Thought I'd  
****See The Day**

Half way back to Stars Hollow, Luke broke the silence and said, "So does anyone want to explain what happened in there tonight?"

"I don't know what happened, ask Mom." Rory said. "Mom?"

"I'll let you know when I know my self." Lorelai said.

"So, are you saying, you have no idea what the whole 'Papa' thing was about?" Rory questioned.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Luke said.

"Well…when we had lunch with my dad, she called him 'sir', and he told her not to call him that and that she could call him anything she wanted to, so during lunch they came up with 'Papa'." Lorelai said.

"That's so sweet." Rory said.

"It is. Are you okay with that, Luke?"

"It's fine by me." Luke said.

"Good. You know what I want to know?"

"What?" Rory said.

"Why my mother didn't bug me about the whole Mrs. Gilmore thing after."

"Oh trust me; I saw this look on her face. She looked like she wanted to kill someone."

"That's exactly what I was going for." Lorelai said sarcastically. "Let's just forget about until tomorrow."

"Okay." Luke and Rory said.

_**Later That Night…**_

"You okay?" Luke asked Lorelai as he came into their room, with Lorelai lying on the bed under the blankets.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." Lorelai said, sitting up. Luke sat down in the bed beside her. "I think it's really just the pregnancy starting to kick in…and the events of tonight."

"We don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to."

Lorelai lay back on the pillow in relief and said, "Good, 'cause I am in no mood to discuss my mother."

"Okay." Luke kissed Lorelai, and Lorelai deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart, Lorelai said, "Goodnight," and gave Luke a quick kiss.

"Goodnight." Luke said, and they both drifted up to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Rory?" Lorelai whispered to a sleeping Rory.

Rory's eyes flickered open. "Mom, what do you want?" Rory said groggily. "It's…" she looked at the clock by her bed. "6:43. you're never awake this early."

"I know, but I have a lot of things to do today at the inn. There's a wedding happening this weekend and today all the guests are arriving, and Michel is supposedly sick, so I have a lot more to do than usual."

"Oh, but don't work too hard. It isn't good for you, now that you're pregnant."

"I won't, but listen; I need you to entertain Alyssa for the day. Luke's already gone off to work, so you guys can go there for breakfast, and…I don't know; just find something for you two to do, some sisterly bonding. But call me or Luke before leaving."

"Okay. I'm sorry, but Mom, it's early, sleep is being missed as we speak, so shoo, shoo."

"Alright, alright, I'm gone." Lorelai kissed Rory on her head. "Have a good day, hon."

"You too."

* * *

"What are we gonna do today?" Alyssa said to Rory. Her hand was in Rory's, and she was skipping down the street away from Luke's.

"Whatever you want to do." Rory said.

"Can we go see Mommy at work?"

"Not today, Mommy has a lot of work, so she's very busy. She wouldn't be able to see us."

"Oh." Alyssa said, looking a little disappointed. "Can we…I don't know what I want to do."

"How about we go down and see my school for the day?"

"Your school?"

"Yeah. If you want we could go down to Yale, I'll show you around and stuff, and when you get bored, we can get some lunch and come back here."

"Okay!" Alyssa said excitedly, giving Rory a hug. "I love you." She said shyly.

Rory smiled and said, "I love you too."

* * *

"Hey Paris." Rory said as she entered the newsroom, with Alyssa behind her.

"I thought you weren't coming in this weekend." Paris said.

"I wasn't, but I was showing Alyssa around, but I was wondering, have you seen Logan?"

"You mean you're boyfriend who sits around here on his lazy ass a few times a month?"

"That's the one." Rory said sarcastically.

"He said he went to go get lunch and he'd be back soon, which I doubt."

"Thanks Paris. Do you know where he went?"

"Do I look like a psychic to you? I couldn't care less about where the hell he went for lunch."

"Jeez, Paris, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Rory said.

"Sorry, it's just that no one on this damn newspaper can get anything done, except you of course. I need to rewrite everything. You would not believe how many grammatical errors these people have."

"That's why we have people to proofread them. Paris, relax. Go take a break."

"I can't, there's too much to be done. And by the way, have the piece on the new design of the café down the street on my desk by Monday."

"Will do. Come on Alyssa, let's go get some lunch. See ya later Paris."

* * *

"What are you in the mood for?" Rory asked, as they drove around in the car.

"…Tacos!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Tacos it is! And you're in luck, too, because there's a place that sells tacos just down the street."

Rory stopped the car in the parking lot. She looked out the window. Her mouth opened in shock.

"What's the matter, Rory? Aren't we coming out?" Alyssa asked.

"What…oh yeah, yeah, just…give me a second." Rory unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the car door, and went around to the other side to get Alyssa out of her booster seat. She took Alyssa by the hand, and locked the car door. "Come on."

They walked toward the door. Rory opened the door and held it open for Alyssa.

"It smells good in here." Alyssa said.

"It does. Now, what do you want to eat?"

"Tacos, duh, Rory." Alyssa said, rolling her eyes.

Rory smiled. "I know that but what do you want _in _the tacos?"

"Cheese and lettuce."

"Fries?"

"Yes please."

"Okay." Rory turned her head over her shoulder. Her mouthed dropped at the sight. "Hang on a sec." Rory started walking off in a huff. She tapped a person on the shoulder.

The man turned around, and what was once his laughing face turned to a scared, sorta serious face.

"Uhh, Rory, hi." Logan said nervously. "I was just-"

"So you think you can pull a fast one on me, huh?" Rory interrupted, angrily.

"I don't-"

"I never thought you would do this to me."

"I'm sorry, Rory, it's just that-"

"You're sorry; if you were sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" the blond girl Logan was with said.

"It doesn't matter who I am, so just stay out of this." Rory snapped.

"Rory, stop you're making a scene!" Logan exclaimed.

"I'm making a scene?" Rory said, a little taken back. "You told me you loved me." Rory said quietly.

"Ace I-"

"No, I'm no longer your Ace. It's over Logan." Rory turned to Alyssa. "Come on let's go. We can get tacos at home."

"Okay." Alyssa said, not wanting to argue.

Rory tried her hardest not to cry as she drove back to Stars Hollow, but the tears silently fell down her face.

* * *

"Dragonfly Inn, this is Lorelai." Lorelai said into the phone.

"Lorelai, it's your mother." Emily said on the other line.

"Hi Mom." Lorelai said with a groan. "Is there umm, something you wanted, Mom?"

"Yes in fact. Last night you said that we would talk."

"Oh, well, umm, okay, so…talk."

"Well, I just wanted to…I just wanted to say…I'm…I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Lorelai said in shock.

"I-I am. I know it's probably the last thing you would expect me to say to you-"

"Oh it is." Lorelai confirmed.

"I acted ridiculous and I just…I just want you to be happy."

"I know, Mom, and I am happy. I'm sorry, too, for all that stuff that I said. I guess we both went a little too far with what we said."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Lorelai, I just have one question."

"And what's that Mom?"

"Why do you allow Alyssa to call Richard 'Papa' and you don't let her call me anything but Mrs. Gilmore?"

"Dad met her first and she called him 'sir', and by the end of the day it went to Papa. I didn't know you wanted her to call you anything at all."

"Oh well…"

"Do you _want_ her to call you something other than Mrs. Gilmore?"

"It would be nice…"

"I'll ask her tonight. I should go Mom, but we'll talk later."

"Well alright. Goodbye Lorelai."

"Bye Mom."

"Oh and Lorelai?" Emily said before they hung up.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Congratulations."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Thanks."

* * *

"Hey Luke." Lorelai said as she entered the diner.

"I'll be out in a minute." Luke said from the kitchen. Lorelai sat down at the counter. "Hey." Luke said as he came out of the kitchen.

"Hi." Lorelai leaned over the counter and kissed Luke. "Where are the girls?"

"They left a few hours ago. I'm not sure what they're doing, but Rory said they'd be back around this time, so they should be here soon."

"I see."

"Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

The diner door opened. Lorelai turned around and saw Rory's tear-stained face walking through the doorway.

"Honey, what happened?" Lorelai said.

"He-he…" Rory started to say.

Lorelai turned to Luke. "Can I take her upstairs?"

"Sure." Luke said. "I'll make something for Alyssa to eat."

"Alright. Alyssa, honey, you come sit here so Daddy can make you something to eat, and Rory and I are going to go upstairs."

"Okay." Alyssa said.

Lorelai lifted Alyssa up onto the seat and said, "Come on, babe, let's go upstairs."

* * *

"Now, hon, tell me what happened." Lorelai said as she gently pushed Rory onto a chair in Luke's kitchen.

"We-we went to…to New Haven…" Rory said, through tears.

"Uh huh, continue."

"And we-we went…to go…eat." Lorelai nodded. "I-I…saw-saw…L-L-Logan with…"

"With…?"

"I saw him with some blonde bimbo."

"Oh no, honey." Lorelai put her hand on her mouth.

"I saw him kiss her."

"That bastard!"

"I-I confronted him, and broke up with him."

"Oh, honey." Lorelai pulled Rory in for a hug.

"I don't know what I did wrong." Rory said, in tears again.

"You did nothing wrong, honey. You did everything right."

"He-he told me he loved me and goes and does something like this."

"Ssh, ssh, I know, hon. How about we go home and watch all those sad love stories and eat ice cream out of the container and order pizza. How does that sound?"

"I guess we could…" Rory said slowly.

"Okay, then it's settled. I'm really in the mood for some of Ben & Jerry's New York Super Fudge Chunk ice cream. I'll pick some up at Doose's on the way home. Any requests?"

"Mmmm…Chunky Monkey is really on my mind now." Rory said, with a smile.

"Chunky Monkey it is. Let's go, we've got wallowing to do!"

"Use any other word but wallow."

"We've got to umm…I'll get back to you on that one, but we're not wallowing."

"Okay, good. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, babe."

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally updated! Hurray! I had a snow day today, so luckily, it gave me time to finish this chapter. It may not be the best, but it's here. I've got so many projects to do this month. I have a history PowerPoint project due Monday, an annotated bibliography due Thursday, and a Baroque Music and Art project due some time in two weeks. Plus I have to pretend to buy stocks for my math class tomorrow and I don't even understand the damn thing. Anyway, R&R )**


	13. Wedding Anxiety

**Author's Note: Thanks guys for reviewing! Because of you we have reached over a 100 reviews :). I feel so special. **

**And I also wanted you guys to know that once again my mother is pregnant…again. Yay, go Mom! The baby's due in mid-September. I didn't think she would have children still. I don't know if it's just me, but I find it very disturbing to know how it happened. Before when I was 2 going on 3 and my mom was pregnant with Kaitlyn, I didn't know where babies came from. Now that I do, when my littlest sister was born, I found it kinda weird. Is it just me? **

**Anyways, here's chapter 13**

**Chapter 13  
****Wedding Anxiety**

A few weeks had passed. Lorelai had told her mother and father about her wedding plans. Richard had offered to pay for whatever needed to be paid for, and is also walking Lorelai down the aisle. It is two weeks before the wedding.

"Yoo hoo! Kiddies, Mama's home!" Lorelai said as she entered the house.

"We're in here, Mom!" Rory called from the living room.

Lorelai dropped her bags by the door, and headed to the living room.

"Hey Rory." Lorelai gave Rory a kiss on her head. "How long has she been out for?" Lorelai said, pointing to a sleeping Alyssa, who was lying with her head on Rory's lap.

"About a good 20 minutes or so." Rory said, stroking Alyssa's hair gently.

Lorelai sat down on the other side of Rory. "What time do you have to get back to school?"

"Soon, within the next hour or so." Rory said. "I have an exam in my literature class tomorrow, and I'm not nearly finished studying."

"How about you get going?"

"Trying to get rid of me, are you?"

"No, I would love for you to stay here, but I don't want you to keep you away from your schoolwork. I want you to do well, even though you already are."

"Okay. I'm gonna get my stuff, pass by Luke's for some coffee, and get going. One question though?"

"Yeah?"

"How do I get out without waking her up?"

"Don't worry about that. As much as I would love for there to be quiet for a little while, if she sleeps now, she won't be able to sleep tonight." Lorelai went over and kneeled down beside Alyssa. "Alyssa, honey, it's time for you to get up now." Lorelai whispered.

Alyssa shifted a little bit, moved her head to face Lorelai, and stretched her arms slowly.

"Mommy?" Alyssa said, groggily.

"Hey, hon. Rory's leaving now, let's go say goodbye."

"Okay." Alyssa put her hands up, and Lorelai picked her up. She put her head on Lorelai's shoulder. Rory went to her room to get her stuff.

"Hey, make sure you call Grandma and tell her about your dress, okay?" Lorelai said to Rory by the door.

"I will. Stupid dress making people, they can't get an order right." Rory said.

"You're telling me. Drive safely, hon." Lorelai said, giving Rory a hug.

"I will." Lorelai kissed Rory on the head, and Rory kissed Alyssa on her head. "Bye Alyssa."

"Bye, Rory." Alyssa said, lifting her head up, and facing Rory. She reached over and gave Rory a hug around her neck. And with that, Rory left the Gilmore house.

"What's for dinner?" Alyssa asked, as she and Lorelai went into the living room.

"How about we go to Al's? I hear tonight's Portuguese." Lorelai said.

"You are _not _taking her to Al's." Luke said as he walked through the doorway.

"Oh God, Luke!" Lorelai said, putting her hand on her chest, in fright. "Never scare a pregnant woman, especially one who's carrying _your_ child. And yes, we are going to Al's Pancake World. Alyssa likes it, and I like it, and we're both happy."

"No." Luke said sternly as he sat on the couch, beside Lorelai.

"And never say no to a pregnant woman either."

"Look, just because I'm going down to see my sister, doesn't mean that you guys can eat all the crap you want."

"Uhh, yeah it does. You make me eat all that disgusting green leaf like things-"

"Salad." Luke interrupted.

"Same thing, and I can't have coffee or and you don't let me eat candy."

"So?"

"So? Luke come on, man. You have got to cut me some slack once in a while. Besides, I have cravings which I cannot control, so therefore, you can't tell me what to eat and what not eat. Thank you."

"Whatever you say, Crazy Lady." Luke said, leaning over and giving Lorelai a kiss. When they broke the kiss, he said, "I'm gonna go finish packing up. I gotta get on the road soon."

"Okay." Lorelai said. When Luke left, Lorelai turned to Alyssa. "I like Portuguese chicken, what about you?"

"Yeah!" Alyssa said, with a smile.

"Let's go!" Lorelai took Alyssa's hand and helped her off the couch. Lorelai got her handbag and said, "Hey Luke!"

"Yeah?" he called from upstairs in the bedroom.

"We'll be back soon, hon!"

"Where you going?"

"Run!" Lorelai said to Alyssa. Lorelai and Alyssa ran out the door.

"Lorelai! Lorelai, get back here!"

* * *

"That was good now, wasn't it hon?" Lorelai asked Alyssa.

"Mhmm." Alyssa said, nodding her head.

"Hey Luke." Lorelai said as she opened the door to face Luke.

"Where did you go?" Luke asked.

"To go eat something."

"At Al's?"

"Mmm…possibly."

Luke bent down to Alyssa. "Are you alright? Do you have a tummy ache?"

"No." Alyssa said, shaking her head.

"Lorelai, I told you not to take her to Al's!" Luke yelled.

"We were hungry!" Lorelai yelled back. Even though Alyssa was still young, she knew there was going to be an argument, and went upstairs to her room.

"I could have made you something!"

"Your baby didn't want whatever you were gonna make!"

"How do you know!"

"Because Al's was the only thing that stayed down! I kept throwing up everything from your diner!"

"I could've made you something else!"

"They didn't want something else!"

"You can't eat whatever you want now, Lorelai! You're pregnant!"

"I guess that explains the morning sickness!" _Total déjà vu, why are we even fighting?_ Lorelai thought.

"Don't get smart with me, Lorelai! What ever you eat affects the baby, as well!"

"I'm trying, Luke, can't you see that!"

"You need to try harder! I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby!"

"_Nothing_ will happen to me or the baby!"

"How can you be so sure of that, Lorelai!"

"I just…am, okay!" Lorelai was out of breath. She looked at her watch. "You should go, Luke, it's getting late!"

"Fine, I think I will!" Luke said, picking up his bags.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" and with that, Luke left the house, and slammed the door behind him.

Lorelai leaned against the door. _What the hell were we fighting about? _Lorelai thought.

On the other side of the door, Luke was leaning, and thought, _What were we fighting about, anyway?_

"Luke…" Lorelai said as she opened the door, but she was too late. Luke had already driven out of the driveway.

"Alyssa!" Lorelai called as she walked into the living room.

"Yes?" Alyssa called from upstairs in her room.

"You can come down now!" Lorelai heard Alyssa's bedroom door open, and her little legs running down the stairs. "Are you okay, hon?"

"I don't like it when you and Daddy fight." Alyssa said, with a pout, and a sad look on her face.

"Me neither, kid. But Daddy and I will make up soon. I promise."

"Okay. Can we watch Willy Wonka tonight?"

"Sure, hon. But first you have to take a shower and I have to call Rory."

"Oh fine. Can I wear my Dora pajamas tonight?"

"Sure, hon. Come on." Lorelai took Alyssa by the hand, and the two of them went upstairs.

* * *

"_Hello?_" Rory said on the other line.

"Hey, Sweets." Lorelai said.

"_Hey, Mom. What's going on?_"

"Oh…nothing…you know, just wanted to talk?"

"_So there is absolutely no reason why you would be calling me when you know for a fact that I am studying. Is that what I'm hearing?_"

"No." Lorelai said quickly.

"_What is it, Mom?_"

Lorelai let out a breath and said, "Luke and I had a fight."

"_Oh, about what?_"

"Something stupid, about food and my eating habits."

"_But you guys always fight your eating habits. What was so different today?"_

"I know, but that's the thing. See, we had gone to Al's right, and Luke told me not to take Alyssa to Al's, but I did anyway. So when we got home, Luke started yelling at me and I yelled at him. It was really stupid."

"_Well, look on the Brightside, you guys are getting married in two weeks, you would have most likely made up by then_."

"Oh my God, you're right. What if-what if he doesn't wanna get married anymore? It'll be all my fault." Lorelai said. Her eyes started welling up with tears.

"_No Mom, no. Luke won't let one stupid fight ruin your relationship. He loves you too much, and honestly Mom, he would marry you in a second if you said okay_."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_." Rory said encouragingly.

"Okay, I hope you're right." Lorelai started to wipe the tears that had fallen down her face. "Stupid hormones. Okay, thanks Hon, you can go back to studying now. Sorry I bothered you."

"_It's okay. But talk to Luke tonight_."

"He went to visit his sister."

"_Oh, well, don't worry about it Mom, everything will be fine_."

"Okay. Bye Hon."

"_Bye Mom_."

* * *

It was now Friday, the day that Luke was coming back. He and Lorelai had spoken a few times so Alyssa could talk to him, but when they did talk, they could feel the tension.

"Daddy's coming home today!" Alyssa said excitedly as she jumped on Lorelai's bed.

"I know, babe, but he's not coming home for a few more hours." Lorelai said groggily.

"I know, but we have to get ready." Alyssa got off the bed and ran out of the room. She stopped abruptly in the hallway when Lorelai didn't follow her. She ran back into the room and took Lorelai by the hand. "Come on, Mom."

Lorelai groaned and said, "Honey, it's early."

"It's okay, Mommy. Daddy's coming home, so you have to get up, and then you have to take me to school."

"Well aren't we bossy today."

"Stop complaining."

"I'm complaining because it's early. How do you even know what complaining means?"

"I just do. Can we please hurry, now?" Alyssa said impatiently.

"I think someone needs a nap."

"No thank you. The more fast we go to school, the more fast Daddy will home."

"The faster." Alyssa looked at Lorelai. "Come on." Lorelai said.

"Yes!"

* * *

It was the afternoon. After Lorelai dropped Alyssa off at school, she had gone to the inn. She picked up Alyssa from school, went back to the inn, and then back home. Alyssa was upstairs in her room taking a nap. She had fallen asleep while playing with her toys. Lorelai was on the couch reading, when she heard the sound of tires going over the snow. Luke was home.

Lorelai got off the couch, put her shoes, opened the front door, and saw Luke getting out of his truck. Lorelai ran down the stairs, and jumped into his arms, almost causing him to fall over. Luke put his arms around Lorelai.

"I'm sorry." Lorelai whispered in his ear.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've been more open-minded about the whole thing." Luke said.

"But I should have listened to you in the first place."

Luke kissed Lorelai's head, and put her down.

"Let's get you inside." Luke said. He put his arm around Lorelai, and led her inside.

"Alyssa's so glad that you were coming back today. That's all she could talk about." Lorelai said as she and Luke went inside.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah. She woke me up early this morning and talked on and on about how we have to get ready for when Daddy comes home."

"Where is she now?"

"She fell asleep while she was waiting."

"I'm gonna go up and see her." Luke said as he started getting off the couch, but Lorelai stopped him.

"No wait. She can take a nap for a little while longer. I wanna talk to you." Lorelai said.

"Okay." Luke sat back down on the couch. Lorelai sat between Luke's legs, and leaned her head on his chest. "What's up?"

"I was stupid, and you were right."

"Are we still talking about that?"

"I just want to let you know. I mean, sometimes those hormones get in the way. They just sort of take over."

"I really understand, I do." Luke kissed Lorelai's head.

"I know, I just want to make sure you're not mad at me."

"Of course I'm not mad at you. How about we forget about this whole thing, and focus on getting married."

"Mmkay." They lay there in a comfortable silence. "Hey Luke?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Lorelai…" Luke said warningly.

"No really, do you want a boy so you can do all those father-son things, or a little girl to be a Daddy's girl?"

"You're not going stop bothering me until I tell you, are you?"

"You got that right."

"It honestly doesn't really matter to me. Yes, it would be nice to have a boy, or else it would be a house full of girls. But then a little girl would be nice too, even though I have Rory and Alyssa."

"True, very true." Lorelai said, nodding her head.

"What about you?"

"Either would be great. If I had a little boy, it would be different, because I've never had a boy. But if I had another little girl, I donno, It'll be great. Alyssa will have a little sister, or she'll have a little brother."

"Yeah, it would be nice."

"Daddy?" Alyssa said groggily as she came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey there." Luke said. Lorelai moved so Luke could go and get Alyssa. Luke got up from the couch, and picked up Alyssa from the stairs. "How are you, pumpkin?"

"I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you too, sweetheart. Were you a good girl for Daddy?" Alyssa smiled and nodded her head. "But you're always a good girl."

"But I was an extra good girl."

"I'm sure you were, pumpkin." Luke kissed Alyssa on her head and brought her over to Lorelai. Alyssa sat down on Luke's lap, and leaned her head against his chest.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah?" Luke said, turning his head to Lorelai, and Alyssa doing the same.

"What's for lunch/dinner?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Oh yeah, big time."

"I could cook you guys something. Anything you want."

"What do we say to that, Alyssa? Yay or nay?"

"Yay!" Alyssa said excitedly.

"Alright then. I better get started." Luke said, getting off the couch, and placing Alyssa on the couch beside Lorelai. He patted Lorelai on the knee and kissed her head.

_Wedding Day_

"Rory!" Lorelai called out from her bedroom. She was looking at herself in one of those long mirrors

"Yeah?" Rory said, running upstairs as fast as she could.

"I look fat in my dress. Don't you see it?" Lorelai turned to the side. "My stomach is growing."

"Mom, you aren't big yet. It's just your eyes."

"Oh, so I'm blind now?"

"No, it's just…hurry up, Mom. You look amazing, okay."

"You're just saying that 'cause Grandma's here, right?"

"She's downstairs with the hairdresser." Rory admitted.

"Great." Lorelai said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"But you honestly do look amazing."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Mommy, look at my dress!" Alyssa said, bouncing into Lorelai's room.

"Excuse me." Lorelai ran to the bathroom, as best as she could.

"Mommy?" Alyssa said, confusedly. She looked at Rory, who just gestured for them to go to the bathroom.

Lorelai was leaning over the toilet seat.

"Mom, are you okay?" Rory asked.

"No, everything is ruined. What if I need to go to the bathroom when I'm up at the altar? What if it's when I have to say I do? What if it's when I get to kiss Luke? What if-"

"Mom!" Rory interrupted. "You're being paranoid, and I mean that in a nice way. Everything will be fine. It's just jitters. Think of it as the baby being happy for you and Luke."

"Fine, let's just go downstairs before Emily has a field day. Help me up." Rory took Lorelai's hand and helped her up.

"Now, come on. You have to do your hair and get married. You're wasting time, woman!" Rory said.

"I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

**Author's Note 2: I've been so slow at updating lately, and I apologize. It's taken me so long, that I didn't realize how long it was. So I decided to stop it here, and next chapter will be the wedding. **

**Thanks to all you guys who review daily. **

-Haylie


	14. We're Married

**Chapter 14  
****We're Married**

Alyssa trotted down the stairs. "They're coming Grandma!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh thank goodness." Emily said. "Alyssa, don't run around in your dress, or it'll get wrinkled and ruined." Alyssa stopped her running around and quietly sat down on the chair. "Now, Carlos is going to do your hair, but you must sit still. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Lorelai!" Emily called.

"I'm coming!" Lorelai said, irritably, as she carefully came down the stairs in her wedding dress, followed by Rory.

"You look very nice, Lorelai."

"Thanks Mom."

"Now, Lorelai, Alonso is going to do your hair, and Rory, Gilberto is going to do your hair. Where are Sookie and Lane?"

"Sookie's on her way, Mom. She had to ask Jackson to take the kids with him, and Lane should be here in the next five minutes, or so." Lorelai said, as she sat down on the chair so the hairdresser could do her hair.

"She had better get here soon. Raphael is getting paid by the hour."

"She'll be here, Mom." Lorelai reassured.

"Mommy, when will I get to see Daddy?" Alyssa asked, as she was getting her hair curled.

"Soon, baby. We're going to go to the church, and you'll see Daddy when you walk up the aisle, just like you did in the wedding rehearsal."

"Okay."

"This is so exciting!" Rory said. She looked at Lorelai who had a look of worry on her face. "Everything will be fine, Mom. I promise." Lorelai nodded.

* * *

"Is Lorelai here yet?" Sookie asked Lane.

"She's on her way. We just got here not long ago." Lane said.

"Okay, okay. I need Lorelai. When is she going to get here?"

"Sookie?" Lorelai said.

"Oh Lorelai, thank God you're here."

"What's the matter Sookie?"

"I called the inn and they burned my tortellini skewers. I don't know what to do. I messed, I ruined your wedding, I'm sorry. I'm hyperventilating." Sookie started taking big breaths.

"Sookie, hon, you gotta relax. You didn't ruin my wedding. Everything will be fine. They'll just make something else."

"But I really wanted to try them today. They looked so good. You should have seen the basil Jackson gave me. It looked so fresh…" Sookie trailed off.

"I'm sure it looked great, hon. But I have to get married, so I'm going to need my matron of honor to relax."

"Okay…I'm good now."

"Okay. Where are the girls?"

"They went to put on last minute make up."

"We have to find them. The ceremony starts in like 5 minutes! Okay, now it's my turn to freak out."

"Lorelai, they you are." Emily said, coming up to Lorelai and Sookie. "Your father is waiting for you in the foyer. Are you ready? Where are the girls?"

"They're coming, Mom."

"Never mind, I'm going to go find them. You two go get into your positions." Emily walked off.

"You would think it was her who was getting married." Lorelai said to Sookie.

"Yeah. Let's go before she gets really mad." Sookie said. The two of them walked off.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Emily said, going around making sure everyone was in the right order.

"Yes." Alyssa said, in a little high-pitched voice.

"Alright, now. Rory, Lane, are you two ready?"

"Yes." Rory and Lane said in unison.

"Then let us begin. Rory and Lane walked down the aisle side by side, holding a bouquet of flowers in their hand.

"Go Sookie." Emily said. Sookie walked down the aisle, also holding a bouquet of flowers, and then followed by Jackson holding Davey, who was the baby ring bearer. After a few short minutes, Emily said, "Are you ready, Alyssa?" Alyssa nodded. "Don't be shy, okay. Jackson will be right in front of you. Throw your pedals nicely."

"Okay, Grandma." Alyssa said. She began walking down the aisle slowly, throwing the flower pedals gently, and smiling at the crowd. There were a few flashes of the camera before it was Lorelai's turn.

"Are you ready, Lorelai?"

"If I'm not, I have to be now." Lorelai said, taking a deep breath. She looked at her father and said, "Let's go." They heard the music begin to play, and Lorelai and Richard began to walk down the aisle. Lorelai looked up at Luke who had a grin on his face. Lorelai gave him a smile, and tears began to form in her eyes.

When they got up to the altar, Richard put back Lorelai's veil, and kissed her on the cheek. Then it began.

* * *

The wedding ceremony was almost over.

"Is it done yet?" Alyssa said loudly and impatiently.

"Ssh." Rory whispered. Everyone in the church smiled. Lorelai looked at Luke, and they both smiled.

"Now, the exchange of rings." The priest said.

"With this ring, I thee wed, and pledge thee my troth." Luke said as he put the ring on Lorelai's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed, and pledge thee my troth." Lorelai said to Luke and put the ring on his finger.

"By the power invested in me by the God and the State of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You make kiss the bride."

Lorelai was grinning from ear to ear. Luke pulled Lorelai into a deep passionate kiss. Everyone around them was now whistling and clapping.

Luke and Lorelai held hands as they walked back up the aisle together as Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Danes.

* * *

"This is a great feeling, isn't it?" Lorelai said as they both got into the limo.

"It is." Luke said. He gave Lorelai a kiss. Lorelai leaned back against Luke, and he put his arm around her. "Have I told you that I love you?"

"Yeah, by marrying me you made that very clear, and by blessing me with this child, our child, you told me so too."

"I know, but I love you."

"I love you too. Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"We're married."

Luke smiled. "That we are, Mrs. Danes, that we are."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Well Mr. Danes, what do you have planned for our honeymoon? I've been waiting ever so patiently to find out."

"Well Mrs. Danes, I have booked us a week at the Cape Cod."

Lorelai gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Am I ever not?"

Lorelai shrieked. "Ahh Luke, you are the best! Even though my parents have gone there, I am so grateful. Oh I love you!" Lorelai gave Luke a big kiss.

"Anything for you."

"We're here." Lorelai said, looking out the window.

"They've made the inn so nice."

"Yeah. Come on, they're all waiting for us." Lorelai took Luke by the hand and led him out of the limo.

"Mom!" Rory called, as she ran over to Lorelai and Luke, and both gave them big hugs.

"Hey babe. Where's your jacket? It's cold." Lorelai said.

"I know, but I saw you, and there was no time to put jackets on. I wanted to say congratulations."

"Thanks, hon. Now come on, we have to go inside, or you'll freeze." The three of them went inside and saw the entire town (or at least everyone they knew) waiting for them.

"Excuse me…sorry…oops…I'm sorry…I need to…thank you." Lorelai turned around and saw Alyssa pushing her way through the crowd. "Mommy!" Alyssa said happily. She ran up to Lorelai and gave her a hug.

"Hey kid." Lorelai said, returning the hug. She picked her up so she could give Luke a hug.

"Hi Daddy." Alyssa said, wrapping her arms around Luke's neck.

"Hey there, pumpkin." Luke said, giving her a kiss on her head.

"Are you married now?" Alyssa asked.

Lorelai and Luke looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, baby, we're married now." Lorelai said.

"Okay…" she paused. "That's good, right?"

"That's very good." Luke said.

"There they are!" Sookie cried as she came up to Lorelai with open arms.

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai said, giving her best friend a hug. "I love what you guys have done to the inn."

"Thanks. Come on, everyone is so excited." Sookie to Lorelai by the hand and they went off to the party.

* * *

"The bride and groom will now share the first dance."

Luke took Lorelai by the hand and they stood on the dance floor. The music started to play.

**(All My Life – KC and Jojo)**

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai said as they danced.

"Yeah?" Luke said.

"Are you happy?"

"I've never been so happy since the day I met you."

Lorelai smiled. "Even though I called you Duke?"

Luke chuckled. "Of course."

"I'm glad we're going to have our family Luke."

"So am I."

They continued dancing in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai said, breaking the silence.

"Mhmm?"

"Do you want to know what the sex of the baby is?"

"What?"

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"It doesn't matter to me, Lorelai. Whatever you want is fine with me."

"But I want you to feel apart of this."

"I do, I do feel apart of this, but what is it that you want?"

"It would be nice to know, but I also like to be surprised."

"Then how about we wait until the time comes."

"That's fine with me."

"Daddy!" Alyssa said running over to Luke and Lorelai.

"What is it, Alyssa?" Luke said, looking down at Alyssa.

"Jess said that if I'm not good that he's never gonna come back again."

"Were you bugging him?"

"…no, Rory was."

"Don't worry, he'll come back."

"I hope so. I like Jess." Alyssa said, and then she ran back to Jess and Rory.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Did I mention how much I love our family?"

"You have, a few times actually."

"Well, I do."

"And as I've said before, I do too." Luke gave Lorelai a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

"I don't want you to go!" Alyssa whined as Lorelai and Luke got ready to leave for their honeymoon.

"I know, hon, but we'll be back." Lorelai said.

"No!"

"Alyssa, sweetie, it's too early for yelling." Lorelai rubbed her eyes.

"I don't want you to go!"

"Pumpkin, you're going to stay with Sookie for the week. You like Sookie and Davey's going to be there, and Martha. You'll get to play with them." Luke said, kneeling down to Alyssa's eye level.

"No!" Alyssa crossed her arms and pouted.

"Rory will come and visit you." Lorelai said.

"But I want _you_." Alyssa said.

"I know, babe, but we'll be back soon."

"Lorelai, we have to go." Luke said in Lorelai's ear.

"I know, babe, but we gotta get her over Sookie's without any problems." Lorelai said in Luke's ear.

"Isn't there a way we can bribe her, without really bribing her?"

"Huh? If that means what I think it means, than we can tell her that we'll be back soon and we'll bring her a present."

"What?"

"I don't know. Do you have something better?"

"It's worth a shot." Luke looked down at Alyssa. "Alyssa, pumpkin, Mommy and Daddy have to go now, but we promise that we'll bring you back something."

Alyssa thought about it for a second.

"Yes." Luke whispered to himself.

"I don't want a present!" Alyssa said.

"Aww man, okay Luke. We can't do this anymore. We gotta go." Lorelai said impatiently.

"Alright." Luke said. He looked at Alyssa. "Alyssa Danes, you put your jacket on right now, and get into the car! Do we understand each other?"

Alyssa gave Luke a dirty look, and put her jacket on. She knew that when Luke raised his voice, which was hardly ever, that he wasn't kidding.

Lorelai zipped up Alyssa's jacket, took her by the hand, and led her out to the car. On the way to Sookie's, Alyssa had fallen asleep, even though it was a short ride.

"Do you think I was too harsh on her?" Luke asked.

"You were fine Luke. I mean I love Alyssa and all, but she has to learn that Mommy and Daddy won't be here forever, and I mean that in a nice way." Lorelai said. "She'll get over it."

"Okay." Luke parked in front of Sookie's house, and saw Sookie outside in her robe and slippers, leaning against her hand, and trying not to fall asleep.

"I told you it was too early to leave." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on. Get Alyssa's bag out of the trunk, and I'll carry her inside." Luke said, getting out of the car.

"I wasn't sleeping!" Sookie cried as she heard the car door shut.

"No you weren't, you were just taking a little nap." Lorelai said, handing Sookie Alyssa's bag.

"Right, right. You can just put her on the bed in the guest room, Luke." Sookie yawned.

"Are you sure the inn will be okay without me?"

"It'll be fine, Lorelai. You and Luke just go have a marvelous time."

"I plan on it." Lorelai said with a smile.

"She's up on the bed all tucked in. she'll probably be out until around 9, so you can go back to bed, Sookie." Luke said.

"Thank you." Sookie said gratefully. "You two run along. There will be traffic before you know it. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks so much, Sook." Lorelai said as she walked back to the car.

"No problem. I'll see you when you get back."

"Later, Sookie. Thank you." Luke said, and with that, Lorelai and Luke drove off.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know these last few chapters were kind of winded and zoomed by, but that's only because I have been so busy and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I am almost finished all my projects, so hopefully by then, I'll have better chapters. Thanks so much for your support, guys :) **


	15. Home Sweet Home and other things

**Chapter 15  
****Home Sweet  
****Home…and other things**

"I can't wait to tell everyone what an awesome time we had!" Lorelai said excitedly as she and Luke drove back to Stars Hollow.

"So I've heard." Luke said as he focused on the road.

"How many more minutes?"

"Two minutes since the last time you asked."

"No I'm serious, Luke."

"I'm serious, too. Go to sleep and I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Luke." Lorelai said seriously.

"Lorelai." Luke said in the same tone.

"Don't do this, Luke."

"Do what?"

"All I want to do is get home and see my kids and my dog and my town, Luke, and you're giving me a hard time."

"What? How am I giving you a hard time?"

"You're so slow! Go faster! Why won't you go faster?" Lorelai cried in annoyance.

"There's a thing called speed limits. Ever heard of it?"

"Come on, Luke. My dead grandmother could drive faster than you."

"It's called being safe, Lorelai."

Lorelai sat back in her seat and gritted her teeth. She looked out the window. "Hey! You tricked me!" Luke just grinned. The town was in Lorelai's view. As they got to the center of town, Lorelai saw kids playing in the gazebo, Luke's Diner, Doose's Market, and a lot other familiar things. Lorelai smiled.

"Are you happy now?" Luke asked.

"I'm very happy." Lorelai said, not wiping the grin off her face. She was so happy to be home. As they drove to Sookie's, Lorelai saw Miss Patty and Babette wave when they passed them. "Ooh, ooh! There's Sookie's house!"

"I realize that Lorelai, calm down."

"Calm down? I've been gone from my town for an entire week, and all you can say is calm down?"

"Yup." Luke said, as he pulled into Sookie's driveway.

Lorelai opened her mouth in shock. "You disgust me." She said, shaking her head.

"You married me."

Lorelai smiled. "That's right I did." Lorelai leaned in for a kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Luke said, "Let's go get our kid."

"You got it, babe." Lorelai got out of the truck.

"Ooh there they are!" Sookie said, as she came running out of the house.

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai said giving Sookie a hug.

"How was your honeymoon?"

"It was great. We loved it. How was everything back here with Alyssa?"

"Well, she was kinda distant the first day or so, but she came around."

"Where is she? We want to see her."

"Jackson took all the kids to see Dora the Explorer in Woodbridge this morning. They should be back soon, though. It ended at around 3."

"Alright, we'll wait for them here and I'll tell you all about it." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, and I'll make cookies, or brownies…hmmm…which one?" Sookie said.

"Any one is fine with me."

"Both it is!"

"While you two talk, I'm going to head to the diner until Jackson brings the kids back." Luke said.

"Okay, hon." Lorelai said. Luke went back into the truck, and drove back to the diner.

Sookie and Lorelai went inside Sookie's house, and Lorelai shut the door behind them.

"So, tell me about the Cape Cod." Sookie pried as they went into the kitchen.

"It was so great, Sookie. Even though it was winter, there was still stuff to do." Lorelai said.

"Ooh do tell."

"We did all sorts of stuff. There were bars to go to at night with dancing-"

"How did you get Luke to dance?"

"I have my ways." Lorelai said with a grin.

"Right, continue."

"Yours truly went to a spa and got pampered. But I couldn't use the heated stuff since I'm pregnant."

"I love spas…" Sookie said. "Once the baby's born, you and I should go to a spa and leave the men home with the kids."

"That's a plan." Lorelai smiled.

They talked for another half an hour or so, until Jackson came home with the kids.

"Hello? Sookie? We're back!" Jackson called from the front door.

"We're in here, honey!" Sookie called back.

Jackson came into the kitchen, holding Martha in one hand, and holding Davey's hand in the other. Alyssa was standing behind Jackson.

"Mommy!" Alyssa cried and ran out from behind Jackson.

Lorelai scooped her up. "Hey hon!" Lorelai said. She gave her a multiple kisses on her cheek, and then one on her head. "How are you babe?"

"I missed you, Mommy." Alyssa said.

"Aww, I missed you too, honey."

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's waiting for you at the diner."

"Come on, Mom." Alyssa wiggled her way out of Lorelai's arm. She took Lorelai by the hand, and started to drag her out of the kitchen.

"We'll be back to get her stuff, Sookie." Lorelai struggled to say as Alyssa dragged her.

"Oh take your time. I'm not finished baking. Go, go, go see Luke." Sookie said.

"Thank you guys so much for watching her."

"Oh it was no problem. She was such a treat to have."

Lorelai smiled. "We'll be back." They left Sookie's house and headed to the diner.

* * *

"Lucas, we're here!" Lorelai announced as they entered the diner.

Alyssa skipped over to a table and sat down.

"I wonder where he is."

Just then Luke came down from his apartment.

"Daddy!" Alyssa cried. She hopped off her chair, and knocking it over. She grabbed onto Luke's legs, and not letting go.

"Hey there kiddo." Luke said.

"Never go away again, Daddy, ever!"

"Okay. Are you two hungry?"

"Starved." Lorelai said.

"What do you want?"

"I want fries please." Alyssa said.

"Me too and pie." Lorelai said.

"Okay, but…Alyssa…" Luke tried wiggling his way out of Alyssa's grasp. "In order for me…to…to cook you something…I'm gonna need…need you to let go."

"No!" Alyssa said.

Luke struggled to walk with Alyssa attached to his leg. "Lorelai, she can't come back here, can you get her off."

"Alyssa, babe, you gotta get off Daddy now so he can cook our food." Lorelai said. "Don't feel bad, I can't go behind there either."

"Why?" Alyssa asked as she still stuck onto Luke.

"Because apparently, a sack of potatoes will fall on your head."

"No!" Alyssa got off Luke, and then stuck to Lorelai.

"Well, you got that covered. Hunger is overthrowing me, and when hunger takes over me, it isn't pretty."

"I'm going." Luke said, and went into the kitchen to cook.

"Let's go sit and wait for Rory." Lorelai said to Alyssa.

"Okay." Alyssa said. She didn't let go of Lorelai, but Lorelai brought her to the table.

* * *

A little while later, Rory came through the diner door.

"Mom!" Rory said excitedly.

"Hey hon!" Lorelai got up and gave Rory a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

Rory sat down beside Alyssa. "Hey Alyssa."

"Hi Rory." Alyssa said, then taking a sip of her drink.

"So, tell me how you've been kid." Lorelai said.

"I've been good. A week without seeing you is a long time."

"You've gone longer without seeing me. Like-"

"No need to bring back bad memories. Anyway, I wanna know all about your trip, but where's Luke?"

"He's getting me some more fries."

"I wanna say hi to him."

"Okay." Lorelai faced the kitchen. "Luke! Rory's here!" she yelled.

"Jeez, Lorelai, this is a diner not a park!" Luke scolded as he came out of the kitchen.

"I know, but hon, Rory's here, you have to see Rory."

"Hey Rory." Luke said.

"Hey Luke." Rory said.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"I'll have chili fries and coffee."

"Me too!" Alyssa spoke up. "I want chili fries too!"

"Okay." Luke sighed and went back into the kitchen. Luke knew there was no use in convincing them not to eat that.

Lorelai chuckled and said, "Okay, now where were we?"

"You were going to tell me all about your fabulous honeymoon." Rory said.

"Ah yes." Lorelai clapped her hands together, and began telling Rory about her honeymoon.

**Lorelai and Luke's House  
**_**Rory is getting ready to leave**_

"Are we still on for movie night on Friday after dinner?" Rory asked.

"You bet hon. I was thinking we could do a Whoopi Goldberg marathon." Lorelai said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know, all the classics, Sister Act and Sister Act 2, Corrina, Corrina, The Little Rascals-"

"She's only in The Little Rascals for like the last 10 minutes of the movie and for only like two seconds."

"Ah, well, it's a good movie."

"Yup. Okay, well I'm gonna go now."

"Okay, hon, drive safe, and call when you get back."

"I will." Rory gave Lorelai a hug, and then bent down and gave Alyssa a hug. "Bye kid."

"Bye." Alyssa said, as Rory left the door.

Lorelai shut the door behind Rory and said, "I think it's time for my little girlie to get to bed."

"No not yet!" Alyssa cried, and ran into the living room, and hid under the blanket.

Lorelai followed. "Yes, hon. It's been a long day, and I'm very tired."

"5 more minutes?" Alyssa pleaded.

"How about this, you can finish watching Blues Clues, and then you get to bed. Deal?"

"Deal." Alyssa got out from under the blanket, sat on the couch, and put the blanket back on her.

As Alyssa watched her show, the phone rang, and Lorelai went to answer it.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"_Hey it's me._" Luke said on the other line.

"Hey, are you coming home?"

"_Yeah, I'll be there soon. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm gonna close tonight. Caesar had some family emergency to tend to, but I'll be home._"

"Okay, hon. I'll see you soon."

"_Alright, I love you."_

"I love you too." Lorelai said, and she and Luke hung up.

_Ding! Dong!_

"Mommy the door!" Alyssa shouted.

"I heard!" Lorelai shouted back.

The doorbell rang again.

"Can you get it?"

Lorelai raised her eyebrow, and looked at Alyssa. "When did you become so bossy?"

It rang _again_.

"I'm watching a show. You don't like it when people ring the doorbell and you're watching a show."

"Yeah, well…"

"Please?"

"Alright little Miss Bossy." Alyssa smiled at Lorelai and Lorelai went to answer the door.

She opened the door.

"Chris?" Lorelai said in shock.

"Hey Lor." Chris said with a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am finally finished. I feel so proud of myself, even though some of you are probably pissed. I had a lot of projects due these past couple weeks so I've been really busy. But I'm done now. I have spring break starting Friday and I go back to school on the 20th. All of my siblings except for Danielle (she has to work) is going to visit my γιαγιά in Los Angeles and then my uncle's gonna drive us to Houston and we're gonna stay with him. I come back to Toronto on the 22nd, so I'll try and update before I leave or when I come back. So yeah. Please R&R**


	16. What Are You Doing Here?

**Previously: **

_She opened the door.  
_"_Chris?" Lorelai said in shock.  
_"_Hey Lor." Chris said with a smile._

**Chapter 16  
****What Are You Doing Here?**

"Oh wow." Lorelai's eyes opened in shock. "Oh wow oh wow oh wow!" Lorelai left the door open and began pacing back in forth.

"Can we come in?" Chris asked.

"I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving." Lorelai said, ignoring Christopher's question.

"I know."

"And now you show up here four months later."

"Yeah, I know. Can I talk to you about that?"

"Why?"

"I want you to give me a chance to explain."

"No why are you here?"

"Actually, Gigi and I need a place to stay while our condo gets renovated."

"You want to stay here?"

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble."

"In Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda in a rift with my parents right now, or I would've stayed with them."

"What about work?"

"They can miss me for a few days. Do you think we could come in? It's kinda cold."

"What? Yeah, sure." Lorelai made space for Chris to come in.

Lorelai looked behind him. "Where's the kid?"

"She's sleeping in the car. I wanted to make sure you were home before bringing her out."

"Yeah, well…you should get her."

"I should. I'll be right back." Chris went back to the car to get Gigi.

"Damn! Oh damn oh damn oh damn! Agh!"

"Mom, my show's done!" Alyssa said, as she ran to Lorelai.

"Okay, hon. Listen hon, I need you to go upstairs and get ready for bed and I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay. Who was at the door?" without waiting for an answer, Alyssa walked passed Lorelai in her socks, and went outside.

"Alyssa, get back inside! You'll freeze!" Lorelai shouted.

"Nuh uh!"

"Alyssa Danes, you get your little bottom in here!"

Just then, Christopher started to come back up the stairs, and Lorelai saw Luke's truck pull in.

"Shit." Lorelai whispered to herself.

Alyssa ran back in the house, and hid behind Lorelai. "Who's that?" Alyssa whispered.

"Hold on a sec, babe." Lorelai said. "She's gotten big."

"Yeah, the next thing you know she's in college." Christopher said. Lorelai smiled. "Who's that?" Chris pointed to Alyssa.

"That's Luke's daughter, Alyssa."

"She looks like him."

"Yeah."

"Hey." Luke said as he came into the house.

"Hi." Lorelai said.

"Hi Daddy." Alyssa said, and gave Luke a hug.

"Hi kid." Luke turned to Chris and then back at Lorelai, then back at Chris, and then back at Lorelai again. "I don't mean to be rude, but what's he doing here?"

"He and Gigi need a place to stay for a few days." Lorelai said.

"Right, right, and he wants to stay here?" Luke said, forgetting that Chris was standing right there.

"Yeah, but hold on, I need to talk to you in the kitchen." Lorelai said. She turned to face Alyssa. "Alyssa, you go upstairs and get ready for bed." She turned to Chris and Gigi. "Chris, you can go in the living room, and put Gigi on the couch. We'll be right back." Lorelai took Luke by the hand and led him into the kitchen.

"What is it, Lorelai?" Luke asked, once the two of them were in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Luke, I'm really sorry." Lorelai said, on the verge of tears. "I didn't know that he would be here. Please don't be mad at me. I-"

"Hey, hey, hey." Luke said comfortingly as Lorelai was now crying. "I am not mad at you. I'm just surprised that he's here, that's all."

"So you wouldn't mind if he was here for a few days?" Lorelai said through sniffles. "I mean, I would tell him to stay at the inn, but most of the kids are on vacation, and it's all booked up."

"No, of course not."

"Even though he broke us up?"

"Even though he broke us up, 'cause now, we're married, and no one can break us up."

Lorelai smiled. "You got that right, stud."

Luke smiled. "They can sleep in the guest room."

"I'll go put sheets on the bed, and you can make Chris and Gigi feel at home."

"Will do. Do you want me to send Alyssa up? 'Cause God knows she's still in the living room."

"Yes please, that would be great."

"And after, you and Chris can talk and figure everything out."

"Okay." Lorelai leaned in for a kiss and put her arms around Luke's neck. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Absolutely, it may even get me and Christopher a chance to start over."

"Aw you're the best you know that."

"I had a pretty good idea." Lorelai smiled. "Now come on." Luke gave Lorelai a quick a kiss, and led her back into the living room where Christopher and Alyssa were socializing.

Christopher was sitting on the couch across from Alyssa, and Alyssa's feet were on the coffee table, and her hands were behind her head.

"Hey little girl, I thought I told you to go upstairs and get ready for bed." Lorelai said.

"I know but I didn't." Alyssa said.

"So I can see. Come on, let's go upstairs, and we're going to get you ready for bed. Luke, you let Chris know what's happening and…yeah. Come on." Alyssa hopped off the couch, and took Lorelai's hand.

"So…Christopher, how have you been?" Luke said, once Lorelai had brought Alyssa upstairs.

"I've been good, you know working hard even though that doesn't sound like me, but I am." Chris said.

"That's good, that's good." They stood, or in Christopher's case sat, in an uncomfortable silence. "Lorelai's getting the spare room ready for you guys." Luke said, breaking the silence.

"Oh uhh thanks. Thanks for letting Gigi and I stay here."

"No problem. Listen, Christopher, I know we haven't seen eye to eye over the past little while when it came to Lorelai and Rory, but how about we start over, you know, be friends, maybe."

"Sure, okay. That would be good."

"Alright."

"Okay, I have the guest bedroom ready, and Alyssa's in bed." Lorelai said as she came back down the stairs.

"Okay. I'm going to go and shower." Luke said.

"Okay, hon." Lorelai said. Luke went upstairs.

"Thanks for letting Gigi and I stay here, Lor. This is really great of you." Christopher said.

"Oh don't thank me, Luke said that it was okay."

Chris nodded. "I like what you've done with the place."

"Yeah, thanks. So umm, how about I show you where you guys are gonna sleep, before she gets up, and then we can talk. There are some things that I want to tell you."

"Okay. There's some things I want to tell you, too." Lorelai nodded and Chris picked Gigi up, and followed Lorelai up the stairs.

* * *

"So here is the spare room, and you guys can either share the big bed, or Gigi can have that bed there." Lorelai said.

"Okay. Thanks Lor, so much."

"Don't mention it. Now I'll let you guys get settled." Lorelai left the room, and walked across the hall to her and Luke's room. She walked into the bathroom quietly. Luke was facing the towel rack, and Lorelai put her arms around him and started kissing his bare back.

"Jeez, Lorelai, you scared me." Luke said.

"I'm sorry." Lorelai said, still kissing his back, and moving up to his neck.

"Lorelai…" Luke struggled to speak. "Right…r-r-right n-now…is…it's not the time for it."

"You're no fun." Lorelai said, folding her arms on her chest, and pouting.

"Trust me, as much as I would like to, you're daughter's father and sister are here, and Alyssa is sleeping down the hall. At a later date, I would be more than happy to uhh…" Luke stopped himself. "So! Are you and Chris gonna talk?"

"Changing the subject, eh?" Lorelai said, raising her eyebrow. "Yeah, we're gonna talk, he's just putting Gigi to bed."

"Oh good, good."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it's good that you guys can talk and get things out in the open."

"Well…okay, if you say so."

"I do, now get out of here. I'm opening the diner tomorrow."

"But we just got back." Lorelai whined.

"I know, but I promised Caesar the day after we got back I would open."

"Oh fine, but don't think you're off the hook yet, mister."

"We'll see about that." Luke gave Lorelai a quick kiss. "Goodnight."

"Night. I love you."

"I love you too." And with that, Lorelai went to find Chris so they could talk.

* * *

Lorelai walked down the stairs and saw Chris sitting on the couch looking at a newspaper.

"So…" Lorelai said as she sat down on the country.

"So…" Christopher said, putting the paper on the coffee table.

"So, what now? Do we talk or keep saying so?"

"You're right." Chris smiled. "How have you been Lor?"

"I've been good, really, really good. A lot has happened since you were last here."

"A lot has happened to me too. Sorry I didn't call."

"Yeah, what was that about?"

"I didn't want to mess anything else up for you, so I thought that if I didn't call it would be easier."

"You didn't have to do that. I was worried about you, so was Rory."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So, what else has happened in the last four months?"

"Well, we moved which is why they're renovating and Gigi's starting preschool soon."

"She's growing up so fast."

"Yeah, she is. I wish that Sherry could see her."

"Yeah, well Sherry doesn't need to see her. It's her fault she walked out, now she doesn't get to see what a great job you're doing."

Chris smiled. "Thanks. So enough about me, what about you? What's going on?"

"Well, I got married."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't invite, it just slipped my mind you know. Everything happened so fast."

"Don't worry about it. Why did it happen so fast? Why didn't you wait awhile?"

"Because…well it's like this…I'm pregnant." Lorelai said, praying on the inside that he wouldn't start to argue with her.

"Congratulations."

"Th-thank you." Lorelai said, confusedly, but relieved at the same time.

"Wow, so I've missed a lot, huh?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to anymore. It's a good thing, you know, you back in our lives. Rory really misses you. I did too, don't get me wrong."

"Don't worry, we're fine."

"Okay, good. It's getting late. We should head up to bed."

"Yeah." They got off the couch and walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Chris." Lorelai said, giving him a hug.

"Goodnight, Lorelai." Chris said. And with that they went their separate ways.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. It's really great of you. Hey does anyone know when the new episodes are going to show again. I'm going to Los Angeles tomorrow, and I want to tape the next two episodes, but I need to know if they're new or not. Let me know please. Thank you. R&R**


	17. She's My Sister

**Author's Note: **είμαι πίσω! I'm back now guys! My γιαγιά is Greek obviously and she taught me how to write it for a project I'm doing in school. Anyway, I'm back from LA and Texas now. It was fun. I got to see my cousins in Texas and LA and my γιαγιά. We went to Rodeo Drive and Galleria in Houston and went shopping. Shopping's a great thing.

Anyway, I was behind in school, so I had to catch up this week. Thank God it's over. I was going to update this weekend. _I swear_. But it had that stupid Connection Timeout thing. I'm really sorry. I was gonna update twice, but I never got around to doing the second one. I'll try for this week. Thanks for all you support :-)

**Chapter 17  
****She's My Sister**

Alyssa woke up early the next morning forgetting that she had met Christopher the night before, and didn't even notice Gigi. She sat up in her bed, her brown hair all over the place, and got off her bed. She quietly opened the door and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth like a good girl and went "potty". When she finished everything, she quietly tiptoed over to Lorelai's room, and peeked in. Lorelai was sound asleep, but Luke had already gone to work. She walked quietly down the stairs and into the living room. She sat down on the couch, grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, and put the volume low enough so only she could hear it.

"Hmm…" Alyssa hummed as she skimmed through the channels. "What do I watch?" she said to herself. She stopped at one of those Saturday morning cartoon channels, sat back on the couch, and crossed her legs.

* * *

In the middle of Jojo's Circus (A/N: I have a sister, I don't watch it), she began to get hungry. Lorelai wasn't awake yet, so Alyssa got off the couch and went ran upstairs. 

Turning the corner to Lorelai and Luke's bedroom, a little figure knocked her over. Alyssa was nervous because she knew no one else in the house was as tall as she was. She got up as fast as she could and looked the little figure in the eye.

"Ah!" Alyssa screamed.

"Ah!" Gigi screamed.

They looked at each other and screamed again in unison.

Alyssa ran one way to Lorelai who had just came out to see what the commotion as did Chris, who Gigi ran to.

Alyssa went into Lorelai's arms.

"Honey what's wrong? What was all that screaming?" Lorelai said frantically.

"There's someone here, Mommy!" Alyssa said, her voice quivering with every word.

"Christopher's here, hon. Remember, he came last night."

Alyssa's lip was quivering as she thought about it. "I think so…"

"Yeah, and who did you bump into?"

"I don't know she was almost as big as me."

"Sweetie that was Gigi, Chris' daughter, she's staying here for a little bit too."

"Oh." Alyssa put her head down, and then looked back up at Lorelai, with her eyes tearing up. "I'm sorry I waked you up."

"Oh honey, you didn't wake me up." Lorelai said soothingly.

"Yes I did, I screamed!" Alyssa insisted.

"Alyssa, I promise you that you didn't wake me up. I was coming down soon to get you ready so we can go get something to eat."

"Okay." Alyssa continued hugging Lorelai.

"How is everything here?" Chris said coming towards Lorelai and Alyssa with Gigi in his arms, hiding in his neck.

"We're all good." Lorelai said. Alyssa tried to climb up Lorelai, so Lorelai picked her up. Alyssa did the same thing as Gigi; put her head in Lorelai's neck. "Uh oh, seems like there's going to be trouble. Do you feel it Chris?"

"I feel it, Lorelai." Chris agreed.

"There are two little girls in here who are hiding and don't want to see each other. They're going to be living with each other for a few days."

"Sharing a TV…"

"Sharing a bathroom…"

"Sharing a table…"

"Sharing a bedtime…" slowly, Alyssa's and Gigi's head started rising, but they didn't face each other. "I think that we should leave them _all alone _to get to know each other."

"No!" Alyssa and Gigi said in unison.

Lorelai and Chris smiled.

"Well then how about right here, right now?" Chris said.

"I agree, girls?" Lorelai said.

Alyssa and Gigi turned their heads around slowly and faced each other.

"Now, Alyssa, this is Gigi…" Lorelai said.

"And Gigi this is Alyssa." Christopher said.

Lorelai and Chris both put their daughters down, who then tried to get their parents to pick them up again. They resented.

"Come on guys say hello to each other." Chris said.

"Hi." Alyssa said quietly.

"Hi." Gigi said even more quietly.

"There's some progress. Now, I can't wait for you guys to talk more because I'm starving. Anyone else?"

"I am definitely." Christopher said.

"That's what I was coming to tell you." Alyssa spoke up.

"How long were you down there?" Lorelai asked.

"I came down when Bear in the Big Blue House was over and Koala Brothers came on."

"That's early, hon. Why were you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore."

"Oh okay. How about we all get ready so we can go to Luke's?"

"Sounds good to me." Chris said. "Come on, Gi. Let's get you cleaned up." Chris took Gigi so the two of them could get ready.

* * *

"Alyssa, Gigi, come on guys!" Lorelai called from the front door. They both came from different directions, Alyssa from upstairs, and Gigi from the kitchen. Lorelai turned to Chris and said, "Is this how it's going to be for the next few days?" 

"Maybe not, come on let's just go to Luke's and see how everything goes." Christopher said.

"Okay. Alyssa come get your jacket and shoes on." Alyssa did as she was told and came over to Lorelai.

"Gigi go get your shoes from upstairs." Gigi shook her head. "Go on, Gigi. We're all hungry." Gigi shook her head again.

"Why isn't she listening, Mommy?" Alyssa whispered so neither Gigi nor Chris could hear.

"I don't know, hon. Ssh." Lorelai said.

"Gigi, this is no time for your little games. We need to go eat. Georgia, go and get your shoes right now, young lady." Chris began raising his voice.

Gigi made a face at Christopher and stomped up the stairs to get her shoes.

"That better not be stomping I hear!" Chris called after her, and the stomping quieted down. He turned to Lorelai. "Sorry about that Lor."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Kids get like that sometimes." Lorelai said.

"Yeah."

When Gigi came back downstairs, Chris helped her put her jacket and shoes on, and they were out the door.

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Lorelai, Christopher, Alyssa, and Gigi walk in the diner**_

"Finally." Lorelai said, going to the counter, sitting down, and resting her head on the counter.

"Lorelai don't do that. It's unsanitary." Luke said who was facing Lorelai.

"So? Let me be." Alyssa sat down beside Lorelai. Christopher sat down on the other side of Lorelai, and Gigi sat down beside him.

"Hey Luke." Christopher said.

"Hey Chris. What's the matter with Lorelai?"

"Our d-a-u-g-h-t-e-r-s are making her i-double r-i-t-a-t-e-d."

Luke nodded and looked at how the two girls who weren't interacting at all. "What did they do?"

"It's not what they did, it's what they're doing."

"Which is…?"

"Look at them!" Lorelai said, as her head shot up.

"What? They're not doing anything."

"Exactly! God Luke, you're so slow!" Lorelai said feeling frustrated.

"Okay?" Luke said confusedly.

"Ugh, Luke!"

"What! Why are you getting mad at me?"

"Do you not see? When little kids don't talk to each other, that's not a good sign."

"They'll come around."

"And if they don't?"

"Lorelai-"

"Hey Mom!" Rory said as she came into the diner.

Lorelai's head whipped her head around. "Rory, what are you doing here, hon?"

"That's a nice thing to say to your daughter. I get such warm welcomes. Don't I feel the love." Rory said sarcastically.

"Rory!" Alyssa jumped off her chair, nearly knocking it over and gave Rory a hug.

"Hey kid. I don't have anything to do until tonight, so I came back." Rory finally noticed Chris. "Dad, hi." She looked at Lorelai. "I didn't know you were here." Lorelai gave her a sorry look.

"I forgot to call you, hon, but you're dad's staying with us for a few days." Lorelai said.

Rory looked at Luke. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Sit down, I'll get you something to eat." Luke said.

"But I was here first." Lorelai whined.

"You didn't order."

"Well I wanna order _now_?"

"Let her order, Luke." Rory said. "It's pregnancy hormones." She whispered over the counter.

"I heard that!" Lorelai said.

"Why are you yelling so much?" Alyssa asked. Lorelai gave Alyssa a look, and Alyssa sunk down in her seat.

"So Dad, what brings you to Stars Hollow?" Rory asked.

"Our apartment is getting renovated." Chris said.

"Gigi, I didn't even see you there." Rory said, turning to her half-sister. "How are you kid?" Gigi just stared at Rory.

"She's a little shy. Say hi to your sister, Gigi, honey."

"Rory's my sister." Alyssa said.

"Nuh uh, she's my sister." Gigi said.

"No she's not, 'cause you would be my sister, too, and you're not." Alyssa insisted.

"No she's mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"No, mine."

"Well at least they've started to make conversation." Lorelai said while Alyssa and Gigi went through the Rory's my sister thing.

"Hey guys, cut it out." Chris said. "Rory's both your sister's."

"She was mines first." Alyssa said persistently.

"No!" Gigi said.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Why do I even bother?" Chris said.

"Because you wanna 'cause trouble." Lorelai said.

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"Why don't you guys forget about it? I told you, they'll come around." Luke said.

"You know what? I agree with Luke. They're kids. They don't know who's their enemy or their friend until they actually get to know them." Rory said.

"Oh so now you're sticking up for him, but not your mother, the woman who birthed you."

"This conversation sound so familiar. Why don't we just eat and be done with it?"

"Here, here." Lorelai said. "Come on, Luke, bring on the grub."

"You got it." Luke said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I know, just a filler chapter. Not my best work. Nothing real importante, but I haven't had time to write until this weekend. The next chapter Chris and Gigi will be gone, and we'll get back to the lives of the Gilmores/Danes lives. The next chapter will be a bit more eventful. Please R&R and tell me how bad this chapter was. I know that it wasn't that good.**


	18. Unknown Surprises

**Author's Note: I know, I know, I promised to update sooner, but this week has once again been so busy, it's not even funny. My class is currently doing an extremely difficult art project. It's fun, but it's hard. And yesterday we started this thing for Holy Week (I'm Catholic, so now is Lent for us) and we have so much to do for this Stations of the Cross liturgy that we're having. So I'm still busy. Right now I'm supposed to be answering questions for the novel we're reading, but I'm not since I'm writing this.**

**Anyways, I'm really sorry. I didn't forget, I was busy, so I'm very, very sorry.**

**Chapter 18  
****Unknown Surprises**

It is now a few weeks after Chris and Gigi left, and Lorelai is 4 months, almost 5 months pregnant.

As Luke walked in the front door, he heard the television blaring from the living room. He walked into the living room and saw Rory and Lane watching some soap opera.

"Oh hey guys." Luke said.

"Hi Luke." Rory and Lane said.

"Where's Lorelai?"

Rory and Lane looked at each other, then back at Luke. "Upstairs."

"And Alyssa?"

"She's upstairs too." Lane said.

"Okay." Luke went upstairs.

"He's totally in for it." Rory said.

"Oh yeah." Lane agreed.

As Luke entered the upstairs hallway, he saw Alyssa lying on her stomach and playing with her Barbie dolls on the floor.

"Hi Daddy." Alyssa said, looking up.

"Hey there." Luke said. "Where's Mommy?" Before Alyssa could answer, he heard Lorelai's scream.

"That way." Alyssa pointed in the direction of Luke and Lorelai's bedroom.

"Lorelai!" Luke said, as he ran into the room. He didn't see Lorelai anywhere, then ran into the bathroom. He saw Lorelai standing on her side, examining her look. "What's the matter, Lorelai?"

"Look at me!" Lorelai cried.

Luke was confused. "You look beautiful."

"Liar! I'm showing!"

"Showing what?" Luke was still confused.

"Come here!" Luke did as he was told, not wanting to ask why. "Look at my stomach! I'm starting to show! That was not there yesterday! My stomach grew 4 inches overnight!"

"It wasn't really 4 inches, but that's great." Luke said with a smile.

Lorelai opened her mouth. "Uh, not it's not. You did this to me! You're making me get fat!"

"Lorelai, come here." Luke took Lorelai by the shoulders and led her to the bed.

"No way! Don't touch me! You're going to make me turn into a cow!" Lorelai said as Luke led her to the bed.

"Lorelai, sit down, relax. Take a deep breath." Lorelai sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. "Now, let's talk about this."

"I don't wanna get fat." Lorelai said with a pout.

"You won't be fat, you'll be beautiful."

"That's a joke. That's the biggest joke ever."

"You need to calm down, Lorelai. This is all part of the process."

"The process of becoming fat? I would say so too."

"No, the process of being pregnant."

"How would you know? Were you ever pregnant?"

"No, but think of it this way. You have our baby growing inside of you, and that's a good thing."

Lorelai thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess I just had a little freak out there. I mean this is the first bump, so it's kinda nerve-wracking."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"You're right." Lorelai leaned up and gave Luke a kiss.

* * *

**Luke's Diner  
**_**Lorelai and Rory enter the diner talking**_

Lorelai is now 6 months pregnant.

"I'm telling you it was Drew Barrymore." Lorelai said as she and Rory came into the diner.

"What would Drew Barrymore be doing in Stars Hollow?" Rory said as she sat down at a table.

"She could have been here for the next town festival we're having." Lorelai sat down beside Rory.

"Which is…?"

"Oh you know…"

"No, I don't. Enlighten me."

"Can't, too hungry." Lorelai looked around the diner. "Where's Luke?"

"I donno, go ask Caesar." Rory said.

"Great idea!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I know, I'm a genius." Rory said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be mean."

"It's called common sense."

"Okay, I'm leaving you now." Lorelai got up from her seat, and went behind the counter into the kitchen. "Hey Caesar."

"Oh hey, Lorelai." Caesar said.

"Do you have any idea where Luke is?"

"He went-"

"Lorelai, what the hell are you doing back here?" Luke said, scaring Lorelai.

"Oh my goodness, Luke, you scared me half to death." Lorelai said, putting her hand on her heart.

"Why are you back here?"

"I was looking for you."

"But why were you back here?"

"I just said-"

"Lorelai, you know you're not supposed to be back here. You could get hurt."

"All I was doing was looking for you."

"Lorelai, I don't want anything to happen to you, do you understand?"

"Of course I understand, Luke, I'm not 2."

"Which means you can't be back here, you got it?"

"Yes." Lorelai said, with a pout.

"Good." Luke put his hands on Lorelai's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Luke, I'm hungry." Lorelai said.

"Get out from back here, and go sit down, then we can talk about it."

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going." Lorelai got out from the kitchen, and went back to her seat next to Rory.

"What's the verdict?" Rory asked.

"Luke says that I can't go in the kitchen anymore."

"When were you _ever_ allowed to go into the kitchen? I would remember something like that."

"Good point. Well, now I know." Rory gave her a look. "Well now I can remember."

"Okay, here's your boysenberry pie with whipped cream, spaghetti without the sauce, and a large glass of chocolate milk." Luke said, placing the contents onto the table.

"How did you know?" Lorelai said in shock.

"Maybe it was the note you left on the fridge this morning, the four messages left on my cell phone, the two messages you left on the upstairs phone, and the one you called and told Caesar this morning."

"You really _are_ Superman." Lorelai said.

Luke rolled his eyes. "What would you like Rory?"

"I'll have fries, a BLT with extra bacon on the side, and a _large_ cup of coffee." Rory said.

"What did she do?"

"Are you saying that I did something?" Lorelai asked.

"I didn't say that you did anything." Luke said.

"But you were implying it."

Luke looked at Rory and said, "Rory?"

"She was the worst." Rory said.

"Hey!" Lorelai said.

"We went to three different malls since 10 this morning, and she couldn't find a single thing that she liked. Nothing, nada, zilch."

"You are _so_ not my daughter. If you were my daughter you wouldn't mind going into three different malls. And for your information, those malls sucked. They didn't have anything pretty, and since I'm getting fatter by the minute, I couldn't go into the store with a question such as 'How far along are you?' or 'Do you know what it is?'" Lorelai said in a mocking tone. "You would think they've never seen a pregnant person and they work in a maternity store."

"You've got a point there." Rory agreed.

"Thank you." Lorelai looked around the diner. "Where's Alyssa? I haven't seen her like all day."

"She was tired when she came back from dance class, so she's upstairs sleeping on the bed." Luke said.

"Poor girl. I hope she isn't getting sick."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get Rory's food. I'll be right back." Luke said, going back to the kitchen.

"Guess what I'm doing tomorrow?" Lorelai said.

"Going to work?" Rory said.

"Wrong! I'm going to go with Luke to buy stuff for the baby's room."

"Really?"

"After we go to our first doctor's appointment together."

"Shouldn't you have gone weeks ago?"

"Yeah I should have, but I wanted to go with Luke, and the first time was when Chris was here. But I honestly didn't want him to be here for the first one, so I cancelled. The second time was when Luke had been sick, and then I cancelled again, and now we're here, and it's tomorrow." Lorelai said happily.

"This is so exciting! You're going to get your second ultrasound picture and you could maybe possibly see more than the first one. The first one you could see hardly anything."

"I know. I'm really excited."

"Are you guys gonna find out what it is?"

"Nope, we're gonna wait until the time comes."

"Oh I'm so excited!"

"About what?" Luke said coming back to the table, and giving Rory her food.

"She's excited about the ultrasound tomorrow." Lorelai said.

"It's so exciting, 'cause then I get to see my little brother or sister, then I can start buying them clothes, and toys and books and stuff like that. Hey where's Alyssa gonna be tomorrow?"

"She's going over to your grandparents' house for the day." Lorelai said.

"Oh right…why?"

"Well Emily was like 'Before the baby comes Lorelai, I would like to spend time with Alyssa.'" Lorelai said mocking Emily.

"She means well, Mom." Rory said, then taking a sip of her coffee.

"Whatever you say." Lorelai said, finishing off her last bit of chocolate milk. She looked in the empty glass. "Damn, I need more. Hey Luke?"

"It's coming!" Luke said from behind the counter.

"He's psychic." Rory said.

"I know."

**Luke and Lorelai's House  
**_**Lorelai and Rory are watching a movie**_

"Alyssa's been sleeping for quite some time." Rory pointed out.

"Yeah. I mean she came home, she didn't eat, and she went straight to bed. I'm going to go check on her."

"Okay, do you want me to pause the movie?"

"Nah, I've seen it many times. It's okay, you keep watching."

"Alright." Rory went back to the movie, and Lorelai went upstairs.

Lorelai walked into the hallway, and turned right to Alyssa's room. She opened the door and went in. Alyssa's back was facing Lorelai.

"Alyssa, honey." Lorelai said, gently stroking Alyssa's shoulder. Alyssa moved a little. "Sweetie, wake up. Wake up for Mommy."

Alyssa turned her head slightly and cleared her throat slightly. "Mommy?"

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty."

"Mommy, I don't feel good." She said quietly.

"What hurts hon?"

"Everything. My throat, my head, my arms, my legs, my head, and lots of other places."

Lorelai put the back of her hand on Alyssa's forehead. "Oh Sweetie, you're burning up. Hold on, hon. I'll be right back." Lorelai left the room, and went downstairs.

"How's Alyssa?" Rory asked.

"Do we have a thermometer?"

"We have a thermometer, but not the ones for kids. Do you want me to run to Doose's and get one?"

"Could you?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be back in few minutes, and I'll bring some kiddy medicine." Rory said. She got her keys, and was out the door.

Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed Luke's number.

"Luke's." Luke said when he answered.

"Could you make some chicken noodle soup and bring it over here?"

"Yeah sure. What's the matter?"

"Alyssa's coming down with something. I sent Rory to the store to get a child thermometer and some medicine."

"I'll be over there as soon as it's finished."

"Thanks babe."

"No problem. I'll see you soon." Lorelai and Luke both hung up. Lorelai then went back upstairs to check on Alyssa.

"Hey Alyssa, Rory went to go get you some medicine and Daddy's making you some soup." Lorelai said.

"I'm not hungry." Alyssa said.

"But you have to eat something, or else you're going to be sick for a long time."

Alyssa sat up in her bed and sniffled a little. "I don't like being sick." Lorelai sat down on Alyssa's bed and Alyssa lay back down.

"I know, sweetie, I know." Lorelai said as she stroked Alyssa's hair.

"I don't wanna be sick anymore."

"I know, hon. Don't talk, so your throat can get better." Alyssa quieted down, and began drifting back to sleep with Lorelai still stroking her hair.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Rory came home with the thermometer and some medicine. She didn't see Lorelai downstairs, so she went upstairs to Alyssa's bedroom. She found Lorelai sleeping with her arms around Alyssa who was also asleep.

"Psst, hey Mom." Rory whispered.

"Hey Rory." Lorelai said groggily.

"Hey, I got the thermometer for you and I put the medicine downstairs on the kitchen table.

"Thanks hon. Hey, do you think you can go take Paul Anka for a walk? He hasn't been out all day."

"Sure." Rory left the room, and went to go find Paul Anka.

"Alyssa, Alyssa wake up, honey."

"Mmm…" Alyssa groaned.

"I know you wanna sleep hon, but we have to take your temperature and Daddy's gonna be here with your soup soon."

"Okay." Alyssa said. Her voice cracked a bit when she spoke, considering she had a sore throat and a cough.

"Okay, but before you take you're temperature let's bring you downstairs so you can cool off."

"Can you carry me?"

"Sure hon." Lorelai picked up Alyssa, and Alyssa put her head in Lorelai's neck. Lorelai felt Alyssa sweating, and brought her downstairs to sit on the couch. "Now, sit on the couch, but don't cover with a blanket. Okay?" Alyssa nodded. "Okay. I'll be right back."

Lorelai left the room and went into the kitchen. As Lorelai walked into the kitchen, Luke entered through the back door.

"Hey." Luke said, giving Lorelai a kiss.

"Hey. I just brought her down here, and she's sitting on the couch."

"Okay. Do you want to give her the soup now, or wait?"

"Let's wait until I check her temperature."

"Alright. I'm gonna leave it here, and I'm gonna go see her. Where's Rory?"

"Walking Paul Anka."

"Okay." Luke put down the bag on the counter, and then started to walk over to the living room.

"Hey, are you closing the diner tonight?" Lorelai asked as she followed Luke to the living room.

"No, I asked Caesar to."

"Okay, good. Luke, do you think we should-"

Luke turned around to face Lorelai. "We are not canceling the ultrasound again, Lorelai." Luke said.

"But Alyssa's sick, and I don't wanna leave her."

"I know, but Alyssa will be fine for an hour or so. She could still go to your parents' or if Rory's okay with it, she can stay here, so that way Alyssa won't be exposed to other germs. And plus, I know you want to see our baby."

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, I do."

"Good, now, tomorrow, we can still go do the ultrasound, but shopping can wait for another day."

"Okay. I love you." Lorelai said, then gave Luke a kiss.

"I love you, too." They continued on to the living room. They came in and saw Alyssa leaning on her hand trying not to fall asleep.

"Hey pumpkin." Luke said, kneeling over to Alyssa's eye level.

"Daddy I'm sick." Alyssa said with a pout.

"I know, but you'll get better soon."

"I want to get better _now_."

"I know. I want you to get better now too. But in order for you to get better soon, Mommy's going to take your temperature, and then you're going to eat something."

"Okay."

Lorelai took Alyssa's temperature. It turned out that Alyssa's temperature was 102° even. When Rory came back with Paul Anka, Alyssa was slowly eating, and Rory had also agreed to stay with Alyssa the next day so Lorelai and Luke could go to the doctor's office.

**Doctor's Office  
**_**Lorelai and Luke are sitting in the waiting room**_

"Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah?" Luke said.

"I'm bored."

"I know, Lorelai."

"Aren't you gonna do something about it?"

"Like what, Lorelai?"

"I don't know…anything. I need something to do."

"We're going in there soon, Lorelai."

"Sheesh, stop staying my name at the end of everything you say. It's so annoying."

"Danes, Lorelai." the nurse called.

"Finally." Lorelai said, standing up.

"It wasn't even that long of a wait." Luke said, standing up and following her.

"Easy for you to say."

"The doctor will be here in a moment." The nurse said, as she led them to the room, and then left again.

"Oh great, more waiting. How fun." Lorelai said sarcastically. "Can I say something?"

"Has my opinion ever stopped you before?" Luke said.

"Don't get smart with me, mister. You're right, anyway. I think that the only reason they send us into the room after an hour of waiting is so they can make room for more people."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Oh you're funny."

"What did I do?"

Just as Lorelai was about to open her mouth to speak, the doctor came in.

"Lorelai, it's nice to see you again, after all these months."

"You too, Dr. Sheppard. Dr. Sheppard, this is my husband, Luke."

"Luke, the famous Luke. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, sir." Luke said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"Now, Lorelai, you have put on a lot of size since your last visit. Now, let's check how your baby is doing. You look rather large."

"Thank you, I think." Lorelai said.

"What I meant was that the baby is probably gaining a lot of weight." Dr. Sheppard said.

"Oh, right, I knew that."

"Okay, now, lift up your shirt." Lorelai lifted up her shirt, so she exposed her large stomach. "Okay, now, it's the same procedure as last time. I'm going to rub this on your stomach, and use this so you can see the baby."

"Okay." Lorelai looked up at Luke and smiled. Luke smiled back at her.

The doctor rubbed the gel onto Lorelai's stomach, and took the transducer and began moving it over her stomach. Lorelai watched the screen as the doctor moved around the transducer.

"There…" the doctor started to say. "Is your baby. There is the baby's head, and the baby's arms, and-" the doctor stopped what he was saying. "Oh my."

"What? What is it? Is the baby okay?" Luke wanted to know.

"The baby is fine. It seems a lot has happened since your very first ultrasound Lorelai."

"And…" Lorelai said.

"Well, when you first came, your baby was still very small, you couldn't make out anything at all. But at that time we couldn't see a second egg."

"A-a-a second egg?" Luke said.

"Yes. Lorelai, you're pregnant with twins."

"Twins?" Lorelai repeated.

"Yes. Now, I would like to go over some things you need to be aware of during these last few months."

While the doctor talked, Lorelai and Luke listened, but both were paying attention to their own thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I know that's probably impossible that you don't know you're having twins, but I'm not a doctor, so it doesn't really matter to me. I'm sorry if it matters to you, but yeah. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks )**


	19. It's No Biggie

**Chapter 19  
****It's No Biggie**

"So, what are we going to tell them?" Lorelai said, breaking the silence as she and Luke drove home from the hospital.

"Well we certainly can't lie to them." Luke said.

"I mean _how_ are we going to tell them?"

"We'll sit down and talk with them when we get home. Rory will obviously want to know what's going on and Alyssa will-"

"What's she gonna think?"

"I don't know."

"I want her to feel comfortable. I don't want her to feel neglected."

"I know, and she won't. I think you've been doing a great job with her and this whole thing."

"Thanks. So, do you think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Luke pulled into the driveway. He stopped the truck, and both he and Lorelai got out.

"Luke, I think we're gonna need a bigger car, or a new jeep or something. Soon, I'm not gonna be able to fit into the truck, and neither will everyone else."

"I'm already on it." Luke said as he shut his door, and walked up the front porch with Lorelai.

"What?" Lorelai said, confusedly.

"A couple days after you told me you were pregnant, I went out, saw a minivan that would be perfect for us, and started saving up for it."

Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks and faced Luke. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Aah!" Lorelai shrieked, and she threw her arms around Luke. "You're the best! I love you!"

"It was nothing."

"So when do I see the mystery van?"

"Anytime. All I have to do is call the salesman, and tell him I'm on my way, and there you have it. I go pick it up."

"Oh, I'm so excited! This has been the best day."

"It has." Luke agreed.

"Come on, let's go inside."

Luke unlocked the front door, and he and Lorelai went in.

"Rory we're back!" Lorelai called out.

"Hi!" Rory called from her room.

"Where is everyone?"

"I'm in my room, and Alyssa's upstairs playing on her bed!"

"Wouldn't it be easier if you guys went up to each other?" Luke asked.

"Now what's the fun in that?"

"My mistake." Luke said sarcastically.

"Damn right."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go check on Alyssa, and bring her down here."

"Okay." Lorelai went to Rory's room, while Luke went upstairs. She walked into Rory's room. Rory was sitting on her bed looking over some work. "Hey kid."

"Hey Mom. So how was everything?"

"Oh…good, you know." Lorelai said, nervously.

"Oh…so, what are you hiding?" Rory accused.

"Nothing." Lorelai said quickly.

"Okay, so there is no reason why you're moving from side to side, and not looking me in the eye when you talk to me?"

"Well, it's something. A good something. A really, really good something, or at least me and Luke think so."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you soon. How was Alyssa today?"

"She's getting there. Her temperature went down, but she still has a slight fever. She says her throat still hurts, but not as much as yesterday. She has a little runny nose and a small cough, but other than that, she's fine."

"Oh that's good."

"Lorelai?" Luke called from the living room.

"Come on, hon." Lorelai said to Rory. "We're coming!" Rory closed her book, and followed Lorelai out of the room.

"Mommy!" Alyssa cried as she saw Lorelai. She jumped out of Luke's lap, and ran and gave Lorelai a hug.

"Hey, there baby cakes. You feeling better?"

"Yes." Alyssa said.

"That's good. Go sit down beside Rory. We want to tell you guys something."

"Okay." Alyssa went over and sat beside Rory on the couch.

"So you guys, spill." Rory said. "I'm really anxious here."

"Okay, should I say it or you say it?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"You say it." Luke said.

"Okay, well uhh, as you guys remember, I uhh told you I was pregnant quite some time ago."

"Yeah, and…" Rory said.

"Well uhh, since I got the ultrasound when the baby wasn't noticeable, the doctors uhh missed something."

"Missed what?"

"A-another…another…"

"Another…"

"Another baby." Lorelai said.

"Another baby?" Rory repeated. Lorelai nodded. "So does that mean you're having twins?" Lorelai nodded again slowly. "Ah!" Rory shrieked, and went up to give Lorelai a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally."

"Thank you."

"Congratulations, Luke." Rory said, giving Luke a hug.

"Thanks kiddo." Luke said rubbing Rory's back.

"What about you, Alyssa? Are you happy or sad?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. What does that mean?" Alyssa said.

"It means that I'm having another baby, hon." Lorelai said.

Alyssa started using her fingers to count, when she finally said, "Two babies?"

"That's right, hon, two babies."

"Oh."

Lorelai looked at Luke, and he shrugged. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." It was quiet, and then all of a sudden, Alyssa started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lorelai asked, confusedly.

In between giggles, Alyssa said, "I was watching PB & J today and it was a funny one."

Lorelai had a confused look on her face, but smiled. "Oh I see. Okay, Alyssa, you need to get back up to bed so you can get better."

"Okay." Alyssa said reluctantly. She put her arms around Rory's neck, and Rory carried her up the stairs.

"That went well, didn't it?" Lorelai said as she got off the couch.

"Very well." Luke said. He put his arm around Lorelai, and the two went into the kitchen.

_Lorelai is 8 months pregnant; it's July 3rd  
__3:29 p.m._

"Mom, did you get the streamers?" Rory called as she entered the house.

"I asked Luke to get them!" Lorelai called from upstairs in Alyssa's room.

"Well did Luke get the streamers?" Rory put her handbag on the table and began walking upstairs.

"How should I know?"

Rory shook her head. "Marco!"

"Polo!" Lorelai and Alyssa called from Alyssa's room.

Rory made her way to Alyssa's room. "Oh wow!"

"You like?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh yeah."

Alyssa was wearing a dress. The twirly part of it was a faded American flag, and the top part was white. There was also a ribbon to tie behind the dress with the American flag pattern. Alyssa's hair was down, and on her head, with a small Uncle Sam hat.

"Do I look pretty, Rory?" Alyssa asked as she twirled around.

"You look very pretty. Mom did you make that?"

"Yeah, I have nothing better to do while I'm on maternity leave, so I decided, 'Hey, why not make Alyssa a dress for the Fourth of July?' and well here we are."

"It looks really nice, Mom."

"Thanks, hon. She's gonna be the prettiest one out there tomorrow."

"Naturally." Rory agreed.

"I'm going to go downstairs and get some water. Can you help her get out of it?"

"Yeah sure." Rory started undoing the ribbon, and Lorelai went downstairs.

"Oh hey, and can you call Luke's cell, and see if he's on his way back!" Lorelai called as she walked down the stairs.

"Okay, where'd he go?"

"He went to visit Liz for the weekend at the Renaissance Faire. He said he would be coming back today."

"Oh."

Lorelai went into the kitchen, and got a glass from the cupboard. All of a sudden, Lorelai felt this sharp pang of pain. She held onto her stomach.

"Ow." She whispered to herself. She waited until the time passed to get her glass of water. "You guys better stay in there." Lorelai said to her stomach. She went into the living room, and lay down on the couch.

Rory came down the stairs, with Alyssa changed on her back. "Mom, Luke says he'll be here between the next six hours or so. He says he's helping Liz fix her booth because it broke down this morning. He also said he's turning off his phone because it needs to be charged."

"Okay, hon."

"So what do we do now?" Alyssa asked, as Rory put her down on the couch.

"I don't know. Rory?" Lorelai said.

"I'm out of ideas too." Rory said.

"How about we watch something?"

"Like…"

"…I don't know, there's nothing on." Lorelai said with a pout.

"You're telling me." Lorelai felt the same pain again. "Mom, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine…just a uhh little pain."

"It didn't look like a little pain."

"It-it was."

"Why does that not sound convincing?"

"Rory, I'm fine, I swear."

Rory sighed. "Fine, but if that continues, we're going to the hospital. Got it?"

"Yes, _Mom_."

"Good. Now, let's watch something."

"Like what?" Lorelai and Alyssa asked.

They ended up watching How to Lose A Guy in 10 Days, which had just started showing on some random channel. At around 6:30, the three were tired of watching movies.

"I'm bored." Alyssa said, putting her hands under her chin, and her elbows on the handle of the chair.

"Me too, and I'm hungry." Lorelai said.

"Me too." Rory agreed. "What are you in the mood for, Mom?"

"Anything but pork."

"Chicken it is. What about you Alyssa?"

"Anything."

"Fine. We could order some Chinese, and leave out the pork."

"Sounds fine with me." Lorelai said.

"Okay, I'm going to go order." Rory said, getting off the couch, and heading over to the kitchen to get the phone.

Lorelai felt that sharp pain again for the umpteenth time since it first started, but now they were a lot closer together.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Alyssa asked.

"Nothing, honey. Mommy's fine." Lorelai said.

"But how come you make that face a lot?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You make that face when something hurts."

"Wow, you're observant."

"Is it that thing that happened before?"

"Uhh, yeah, hon it is, but don't tell-"

"Rory!" Alyssa jumped off the couch, and ran into the kitchen.

"Rory." Lorelai finished. "Damn."

"Mom, what's this I hear about you in pain?" Rory asked, with the phone in her hand, and Alyssa behind her.

"Snitch." Lorelai muttered to Alyssa. "It's no biggie Rory, really." Just then, Lorelai felt the same pain again.

"Come on, Mom." Rory said, taking Lorelai's hand.

"Where are we going?" Lorelai groaned.

"We are going to the hospital." Rory said as she dragged Lorelai out the door, followed by Alyssa. "Alyssa, your shoes better be on by the time Mom gets to the car." Alyssa ran back inside to get her shoes. Rory was never mad, so she thought it would be best to do what she said.

Alyssa slipped on her sandals, and ran out to the car saying, "I'm ready!"

"Okay." Rory said. She shut Lorelai's door.

Lorelai rolled down the glass and said, "Rory, I swear, I'm fine."

"No you're not." Rory said as she buckled Alyssa in her car seat. Rory shut Alyssa's door, and went around to the driver side. "We are going to the hospital, and I don't want to hear anything else about it. Do we understand?"

"I told you that I'm fine, _Mom_." Lorelai said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"That's okay. We're going." And with that, Rory drove off to the hospital.

**Hartford Hospital  
**_**Lorelai, Rory, and Alyssa are hurrying inside the hospital**_

"Did you call Luke?" Lorelai said, trying to get the pain to go away.

"I tried, but his phone's off." Rory said frantically. "Let's just sign you in so you can get a room."

"Okay, okay, I can do that."

"You see, this is why I told you to go to the hospital."

"Be quiet, you!"

Rory got Lorelai signed in, and the secretary had told them that the doctor would be available soon to check Lorelai. A nurse had given Lorelai one of those hospital gowns, and led her into a room. Lorelai got into the bed, Alyssa sat down on a chair, and Rory went back out to see if she could reach Luke.

"Mommy, what's happening?" Alyssa asked as she rocked back and forth on the chair.

"The babies might be coming today, hon." Lorelai said.

"Where's Daddy?"

"I don't know, hon. He was supposed to be home from Auntie's Liz's today."

"Is Auntie Liz coming too?"

"No, hon."

"Hello, you must be Lorelai." a female doctor said as she came in the room.

"Yeah, I am." Lorelai said.

"Hi, I'm Dr. York. Dr. Sheppard couldn't be with us today, as he is covering some family business, so I will be your doctor for the time being."

"Okay, that's no problem."

"Now what's your name?" Dr. York asked Alyssa.

"Alyssa." Alyssa said as she shifted around in her seat.

"Are you excited to be a big sister?" Alyssa nodded. "That's good. Now, I'm just going to check your Mommy. Is that okay with you?" Alyssa nodded again. "Okay." The doctor did their checking thing to see how many centimeters dilated Lorelai was. "Okay, you are about 6 centimeters dilated, and at the rate you're going, you will be ready to deliver in the next few hours or so."

"Okay." Lorelai said, worriedly.

Just then, Rory came back in the room. "Oh, hi."

"Hi there." Dr. York said.

"Dr. York, this is my other daughter, Rory." Lorelai said.

"It's nice to meet you, Rory. I was just telling your mother that she's 6 centimeters dilated, and will be ready to deliver by later on tonight at her rate."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm going to be around. If you need anything, just ask for me."

"Okay, thank you." Lorelai said, and Dr. York left the room.

"I got in touch with Luke." Rory said.

"Oh, thank God." Lorelai said in a sigh of relief.

"But there's one teensy problem."

"Which is…?"

"Luke's stuck in traffic close to the Maine side. He's not sure how long he'll be stuck there, but says he'll try to get here as soon as possible."

"Oh no. What if he doesn't make it for the birth?

"He will, Mom." Rory reassured.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Mom, have faith."

Alyssa struggled up onto Lorelai's hospital bed. "You guys better stay in there, or else Daddy won't be able to see you when you come out." Alyssa said demandingly to Lorelai's stomach.

Lorelai and Rory smiled at each other.

"Don't worry, Mom. He'll be here." Rory said.

"Okay." Lorelai said.

"You should get some rest, Mom. It's going to be a _very_ long night. I'm going to go get something for me Aly to eat." Rory said.

"Okay, hon. You guys be careful, and if you see Luke, make sure you send him in here right away."

"Will do. Bye Mom." Rory kissed Lorelai on the forehead. "Come on, Aly. Say bye to Mommy." Rory picked up Alyssa, and let her kiss Lorelai.

"Bye, Mommy." Alyssa said.

"See ya later, hon." Lorelai said, kissing Alyssa's head.

Rory and Alyssa left Lorelai's hospital room.

_3 hours later; 10:03_

By this time, Rory was still awake, and the hospital had gotten a little cot for Alyssa to sleep in. Rory and Luke had been keeping in touch. The traffic had died down, but he was still stuck. It turns out there were two accidents on his side of the road.

"Lorelai, it's time for you to get checked." Dr. York said.

"Okay." A tired Lorelai said.

Dr. York checked Lorelai and said, "You are now about 8 centimeters dilated, so you're almost ready to deliver. It's coming close. If your cervix isn't fully dilated in the next hour to two hours, we're going to start inducing labor."

"Okay." Lorelai said. Dr. York left the room, and Lorelai sighed.

"How are you feeling, Mom?" Rory asked.

"I'm tired, my feet are really swollen, I've got a gazillion pounds of extra weight on, and on top of everything else, I miss my husband." Lorelai complained.

"I know, Mom. Luke will be here soon. He's I-19. That's almost close to here."

"But it's not close enough. I need him to be here, _now_." Lorelai said, starting to tear up.

"I know, Mom." Rory went over and gave Lorelai a hug.

_11:49 p.m._

Dr. York had just finished checking Lorelai, and said, "Okay, Lorelai, you're 10 centimeters, and ready to deliver." Lorelai looked at Rory, who looked at her in sympathy. "I'm going to get the crew set, and we'll be ready to roll." Dr. York left the room.

"Call Luke, again!" Lorelai demanded.

"I did a little while ago, he said he's almost to Stars Hollow." Rory said.

"Why the hell would he come from that side?"

"Because it's faster than the other side."

"He's not going to be here for the birth of our children."

"He will. Luke wouldn't miss it for the world. He would speed down the road and get a ticket just to be here."

"Lorelai?" Luke said from outside.

"Luke!" Lorelai said happily. If she weren't in that bed, Lorelai would have gone up and give Luke a big hug and kiss.

"Lorelai." Luke sighed in relief. He went over to Lorelai's bed, and kissed her. "I'm sorry I took so long." He kissed her again.

"I know, hon. You're just in time. They're getting ready for me to deliver."

"That's great!"

"Okay, Lorelai, everything's all set." Dr. York said as she came back in the room. "Oh, you must be Luke."

"Yes, I am." Luke said.

"He's going into the delivery room with you, Lorelai?"

"You bet." Lorelai said.

"Okay. Well come on, let's go."

The doctors wheeled Lorelai out of the room.

"Bye Rory." Lorelai said.

"Bye, Mom." Rory said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Who's excited about the new episode tonight? I am. I've waited _so_ many weeks for this, and now it's finally here. Anyway, please R&R and enjoy the episode tonight. :)**


	20. It's A

**Chapter 20  
****It's A…**

"Now, Lorelai, I've heard you want to do this naturally, correct?" Dr. York said, as the other doctors wheeled Lorelai to the delivery room.

"Yes." Lorelai said.

"Okay, but we're going to keep you in the Operating Room, in case we need to do an emergency C-section."

"Okay." Lorelai could barely speak. The pain of the babies pushing down was excruciating.

"You okay, honey?" Luke asked.

"Honey? You never call me 'honey'."

"There's a first time for everything." Luke said. As they got into the delivery room, he kissed Lorelai's forehead.

"Luke, I'm scared." Lorelai said.

"I know, but you'll do great."

"Why can't they stay in there a little bit longer?"

"They wanna see their amazing mommy."

"Okay."

"Alright, Lorelai, Baby A is right above your pelvis in the right position, so let's get ready to push."

"Okay." Lorelai looked over at Luke, and he nodded in reassurance. He held up one of Lorelai's legs, while another doctor held up another one.

"Ready and deep breath…and push…2, 3, 4, 5…" Lorelai let go of her breath. "Come on, Lorelai, you can do this. Again, this time for 10…and 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Okay, you can let go. Relax."

"Come on honey, you can do this." Luke said. Lorelai nodded.

12 pushes, 7 'I can't do this', and an hour and a half later, Baby A's head was ready to crown.

"Come on, Lorelai. The baby's almost here. One last big push and your baby will be here." Dr. York said.

"Come on, Lorelai. Give it all you got it." Luke said.

"Ready, and last push! And…1, 2, 3, and-"

The wail of Baby A's cry was heard. The screeching sound made Lorelai's headache worse, but made her joyful at the same time. Luke gave Lorelai continuous kisses on her forehead.

"Congratulations! It's a…" Dr. York said. "Baby A born at 1:27 a.m. on July 4th, weighing 4 lbs, 2 ounces."

After Baby A was measured and weighed, Dr. York said, "Now, Baby B isn't quite all the way down in your pelvis, so we may have to wait a while before delivering, around half an hour or so. Baby A is doing fine and is in the ICU."

"Okay." Lorelai turned over on her side, and began rubbing her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Luke whispered.

"I'm tired, but I'm happy."

"Me too." Luke kissed her on the lips and stroked her hair.

"Come on, Lorelai! A few more pushes, and this'll all be over!" Dr. York said to Lorelai 45 minutes later.

"I can't!" Lorelai yelled.

"Yes you can, Lorelai." Luke said. "You can do this!"

"No, I can't, I can't do this." Lorelai said, on the verge of tears. "It hurts too much!"

"Only a few more pushes, hon, come on." Dr. York said.

"Lorelai, think of this. It a couple minutes we'll have both of our babies, and we can show Rory, and Alyssa, and Stars Hollow, and any other damn person you wanna show." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled, and took a deep breath. "Okay, I can do this."

"Alright, let's start again." Dr. York said. "Luke, hold up Lorelai's leg." Luke did what he was told. "Okay, ready, and 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Okay relax and 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Alright, honey, this is the last one. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Lorelai said, nodding her head.

"Okay, and 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7-"

Baby B's cries were just as loud as the first one's.

Lorelai looked up at Luke with tears in her eyes.

"You did it, Lorelai." Luke said. He kissed her, and gave her a smile.

"Baby B born at 2:36 a.m. on July 4th, weighing 3 lbs, 4 ounces." Dr. York said. "Congratulations, you two!" Dr. York gave Lorelai and Luke the pictures of the two babies after they were born.

"They're beautiful." Lorelai said.

"Yes they are." Luke agreed.

After all of the after birth stuff was over, Luke went out and saw Rory and Alyssa. Alyssa's head was on Rory's lap, and Rory was reading a magazine.

"Rory?" Luke said.

"Luke!" Rory cried. She was about to get up, but then realized Alyssa was there. Luke came over to her. "How is she? How are the kids? How was everything?"

"Your mom's fine, the kids are fine, and everything is fine."

"So tell me, what do we have?" Rory pried

"We have a…"

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this one was short, and I didn't tell you what the babies were. Don't be mad, be happy :-). Who liked the episode on Tuesday night? I liked the whole thing with Rory and Michel. That was too funny. Anyways, I'll update soon. It won't be short like this one. R&R **


	21. They're So Cute!

**Previously:  
**"_So tell me, what do we have?" Rory pried  
_"_We have a…"_

**Chapter 21  
****They're So Cute**

"Daddy?" Alyssa said, rubbing her eyes, and looking up at Luke and Rory.

"Hey there, pumpkin." Luke said. He picked Alyssa up, and kissed her forehead.

"Are my babies here, yet?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes, pumpkin, they're here."

"Where?"

"Yeah, where are they? I wanna see them too." Rory said anxiously.

"Follow me." Luke said. He led the girls down a short hallway, and then left down another, and then in the first door on their right.

"Are those my babies, Daddy?" Alyssa asked.

"Not all princess. See that one?" Luke pointed.

"Yeah." Rory said.

"That's Baby A, Julian Alexander."

"A boy!" Rory shrieked with delight. Rory looked at Luke. "Oh come on, Luke. Don't give me that 'It's not big deal, I would have been fine with any' look. You know you're excited!"

"Okay, maybe just a little…" Luke admitted.

"Hah! I knew it!"

"More, and more like your mother everyday." Luke muttered. He led the girls to another incubator.

"Is that my other baby?" Alyssa asked.

"Mhmm. Abigail Scarlett, she was last." Luke said with a smile.

"They're absolutely adorable!" Rory cried.

"Can I see Mommy?" Alyssa asked, as Luke put her down.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go see, Mommy." Luke said. Luke brought them to the room where Lorelai was resting.

"Mommy!" Alyssa cried, running over to Lorelai's bed, and jumping on.

"Hey, honey." Lorelai said, groggily.

"I saw my babies, Mom."

"You did?"

"Yeah. There's two!"

"No!" Lorelai said in shock (A/N: You know that type of shock you only use on little kids who don't know that you already know stuff. I do it to my sister all the time)

"Yeah!" Alyssa said.

"What about you Rory? Did you see the babies?" Lorelai asked, Rory.

"Yeah, Mom, I did. They're really something, and they're so cute." Rory said in awe. Lorelai smiled. "When are they coming home?"

"Well, since they're premature the doctor said that they should be here for the next 2-4 weeks. At least that way, my Lukey can finish the nursery."

"I will, and then in a couple of weeks we'll bring them home, and we'll have our one big happy family." Luke said.

"Yeah." Lorelai agreed.

"Do you want me to take Alyssa home?" Rory asked, pointing to the sound asleep little girl on Lorelai's stomach.

"Only if you're not tired, I don't want you to drive if you're tired."

"I'm fine. Plus, it's not that long of a drive, especially if it's in the middle of the night."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Rory said, picking up Alyssa, and resting her head on her shoulder. "You guys get some sleep, and Alyssa and I will come down tomorrow, or today, which ever you prefer."

"Okay, oh and hon, one more thing." Lorelai said.

"What?"

"I'm going to call Sookie now, and then when you get home, call Miss Patty."

"You do know that everyone in Stars Hollow will be asleep now, right?"

"Of course, plus it'll bug Taylor when we're in daylight hours."

"True. Okay, bye Mom." Rory said, going over to Lorelai and kissed her forehead.

"Bye hon." Lorelai said.

"Bye Luke." Rory said, giving Luke a hug.

"Bye kid." Luke said, returning the hug, and give both her and Alyssa a kiss on their heads. And with that, Rory left the hospital room so Lorelai and Luke could get rest.

Luke pulled up a chair, and sat at the head of Lorelai's bed, stroking her hair.

"How are my babies doing?" Lorelai asked.

"They're doing fine. The nurses say that Julian is having a little trouble breathing, but he'll be fine, and Abby is fine. They say she's a fighter, that one."

"I'm so glad they're here, Luke."

"As am I."

Lorelai smiled. "Can you pass the phone? I'm gonna call Sookie." Luke passed Lorelai the phone, and she dialed Sookie's number.

Lorelai heard Sookie groan as she answered the phone, and said, "Excuse me, buddy, but here in Stars Hollow we like sleep at 3 o'clock in the morning. Now who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"Sookie, it's me."

"Lorelai, why are you calling so early? Is something wrong? Did you…you did! You had the babies!" Sookie said excitedly, any trace of tiredness gone from her voice.

"Yes, I did Sookie!" Lorelai said.

"What are they? What are their names? When were they born? Oh, and what about a baby shower? You didn't have one…"

"Sookie! Calm down, I'll tell you everything." Lorelai told Sookie the whole story from the time when she was feeling contractions, until the time the babies were born.

"Rory's on her way home, and she's gonna call Patty and tell her."

"Okay, when will you be home?"

"I'm not too sure yet. But I'll call you and tell you."

"Alright. I'm going to come by over tomorrow, and bring you some after pregnancy food to make you feel better."

"You're a lifesaver, Sookie."

"I know. I'll see you later."

"Bye hon." Lorelai hung up the phone.

Lorelai and Luke were there in complete silence, enjoying each other's company, and consumed in their own thoughts.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Luke said.

"Do you want more?"

"More…?"

"More kids, do you want more kids?"

"I don't know, you know. I haven't really given it much thought. It might be nice, but it's up to you. Maybe, though, I'm not quite sure."

"Oh, okay."

"Why? Do you want more?"

"Like you said, it would be nice. Maybe someday when the twins are older, or not."

"Yeah." Luke kissed Lorelai's forehead. Nothing more was said as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there you have it. Chapter 21. Wow. To me that's a lot. I don't know about you. I promise that the next chapter will be longer than the last two. I'm also sorry for not mentioning the babies' names and genders in the last chapter. I was so tempted to leave it there. Please don't spend me hate mail. My bad conscience took over. Please R&R **


	22. Please Read

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hi guys. I am so, so, so, so, so, so times a million sorry that I haven't updated in weeks I have been so, so, so busy with stuff in my life. Let's start from the last chapter…hmm let's see…

My grandmother from Texas came to stay with my family and me for two weeks, and then my cousin had her baby girl on the 13th, Claudia Louisa Cabral who is absolutely adorable. I can't wait for my mom to have her baby! Then since it was Easter, my cousins came from St. Catherine's for the weekend, and me being Catholic had to go to Confession and every single mass there ever was. We also had a million get-together's to go to and I had to baby sit.

Last week Thursday, I had to finish my Confirmation Scrapbook, some random art project, math project, science, and geography homework all in one night. I ended up going to bed at 5:30 the next morning, but thank God we had a half day that day so I got to sleep when I came home. Also that Sunday, I went to Quebec with my class for four days. I thought I was going to update on Saturday, but didn't have time. I came home yesterday at around 7 in the evening. And well now I'm here, trying to do my homework, but I don't really want to.

I know you probably think that I'm full of crap, but I'm really sorry. I will try and update this weekend. I'm almost finished the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be up by Sunday, because I still have more stuff to do for Confirmation. Since Confirmation is next Tuesday, everything should lighten up, and I'll be able to update more frequently.

I hope you guys aren't too mad. Thanks for being so supportive.

Haylie :-)


	23. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Chapter 22  
****Home is Where the Heart Is**

Around 9:00 the next morning, Lorelai awoke feeling better than she had in the past hours. She saw Luke asleep next to her and smiled.

"Luke?" Lorelai said, nudging Luke a little. "Luke, come on get up."

"Mmm…" Luke groaned.

"Come on, hon. And you say that I don't like to get up early."

"What time is it?" Luke said groggily, still not opening his eyes.

Lorelai looked over at the clock on her hospital table. "It's just after 9, hon."

"Okay." Luke said, dozing back off to sleep.

"Honey, get up. I'm hungry, and I want to go see my kids."

Luke awoke with a start. He looked around the room. "I completely forgot we were here. I'm going to go call Rory, you stay here, and I'll get you some breakfast."

"What about Julian and Abby?"

"After we eat, we'll go down to the ICU and see them."

"Okay." Lorelai closed her eyes. Luke got off the chair he had been sitting on, and gave Lorelai a peck on her lips.

"Don't even go there, mister." Lorelai said with her eyes still closed. "I am _so _not going through this again."

Luke smirked, and started to leave the room.

"Oh damn!" Lorelai cried, sitting up in bed.

"What? What's wrong?" Luke asked frantically.

"I forgot to call my parents." Lorelai put her hand on her forehead in distress.

"We were going to call them anyway."

"No, but if I don't call them right away, I'm in trouble for God knows what reason. My mother will give me a lecture on informing people of important events in their life. If I call her now, it'll be like I'm telling her I just went into labor. My mother has to know when I'm going into labor so she can be there."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Lorelai gave Luke a look. "What?"

"Have you learned nothing, Luke? After all these years of witnessing my mother's lectures and our arguments, I'm appalled."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Go. Call her now, and I'm going to go get food." Luke kissed Lorelai's forehead, and left the hospital room.

Lorelai sighed, and picked up the phone. She dialed her parents' number.

"_Gilmore residence?_" the maid said when she answered the phone.

"Hi, can I please speak to Emily Gilmore?" Lorelai said.

"_May I ask whose calling?_"

"Her daughter, Lorelai."

"_One moment please_." Lorelai heard a shuffle, before Emily answered the phone. "_Hello?_"

"Hi…Mom." Lorelai said.

"_Lorelai, how are you?_" Emily said.

"I'm fine, Mom. I just wanted to let you know, though, that I uhh…"

"_What is it Lorelai? I am late for a DAR meeting._"

"On Independence Day?"

"_Quickly, Lorelai._"

"Okay, okay. I just wanted to tell you that uhh the twins are here."

"_Here where?_"

"Uhh, you know…here…in the world…"

"_Is that so?_"

"Yes…"

"_When?_"

"When what?"

"_When were they born, Lorelai?_"

"At a time of day…"

"_I know that Lorelai, but when?_"

"This morning."

"_A little while ago?_"

"You could say that…"

"_What was the exact time, Lorelai?_"

_I'm in for it. What the hell do I do? _Lorelai thought. "Oh sorry, Mom. I can't hear you; I think you're breaking up." Lorelai slammed the receiver onto the base. "At least when she gets here she can't cause too much of a scene. Who am I kidding?"

**Luke and Lorelai's House  
**_**Rory is in the kitchen making coffee**_

"Rory?" Alyssa yelled from upstairs.

"What is it?" Rory yelled back.

"I don't know what to wear!"

"I'll come and help you in a minute, just come down here and eat something!" Alyssa ran downstairs and into the kitchen in her underwear. Rory turned around. "Alyssa, why aren't you wearing anything?"

"Because you said you'll help me after." Alyssa said, sitting at the table.

"Okay, how about I help you now?"

"Okay." Alyssa jumped off the chair, and ran back up the stairs. Rory shook her head and followed her. When they got upstairs in Alyssa's room, Alyssa sat down on her bed and said, "So what do I wear?"

"I got something for you."

"Really?" Alyssa asked, opening her eyes wide.

"Yeah." Rory bent down and opened Alyssa's bottom drawer. She pulled out a pink and white outfit. It was a t-shirt with a pink collar, pink sleeves, and two pink and yellow flowers. It said, 'Big Sister of Twins'. With it also included a pink skirt, made of the same material as the t-shirt.

"Wow! Thank you Rory!" Alyssa said, running over to Rory and giving her a hug.

"You're welcome. Now go put this on, and when you're done, I'll fix your hair for you."

"You got it, dude." Alyssa took the clothes from off her bed, and pushed Rory out of the room.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Rory said, and went back downstairs to her coffee. Rory's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" Rory said, answering her phone.

"_Do you have any idea what on earth is wrong with your mother?_" came blaring into the phone.

"Huh? Grandma?"

"_She called me and told me that the twins had arrived, but she didn't give me any information. So I assumed something is wrong."_

"Grandma, Luke just called, and we have to get to the hospital. I'm trying to get Alyssa ready. Just meet us there."

"_Ror-_" Rory shut her phone, and went back upstairs to see if Alyssa was ready. "Aly?"

"I'm over here!" Alyssa called from Luke and Lorelai's room. Rory came into the room, and saw Alyssa lying on her stomach with her hands under her chin watching TV, and Paul Anka lying down beside her.

"Okay, where's your brush?" Alyssa shrugged her shoulders. Rory went to the bathroom, and found Alyssa's brush near the sink. She went back and to Alyssa. Rory brushed Alyssa's hair and put her hair in two pigtails on the side of her head. "Okay, we're done. Go put your shoes on, we're going to get something to eat at the diner, and then we're going to head to the hospital."

"You got it, dude." Alyssa said, hopping off the bed followed by Paul Anka and they went downstairs.

"Too much Full House." Rory said, and followed her downstairs.

**Hartford Hospital  
**_**Lorelai's reading a book in the hospital bed**_

"I'm back." Luke said, coming into the room with bags in his hand.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Lorelai asked, putting the book down.

"Well, first I went to see the babies, and then I called Rory and told her to come down here, and then I drove all around trying to look for food, because God knows you won't eat hospital food."

"You got that right. I called my mother."

"And?"

"She's probably on her way as we speak."

"What did you do?" Luke said in that 'I know you did something, don't lie to me' way.

"I sorta bent the truth…a little."

"What do you mean a little?"

"I just…didn't tell her they whole truth."

"Lorelai…"

"What? She'll find out eventually how things went. Besides, how much do you want to bet that she called Rory?"

"Just eat, will ya?"

"You got it, babe."

_**A little while later…**_

"Lorelai Gilmore!" Emily said, as she stormed into the hospital room.

"Danes." Lorelai corrected her. "I'm only Lorelai Gilmore at work."

Emily gave her a look. "You should know better than to hang up on your mother in the middle of a conversation."

"Then I guess I don't."

"Lorelai…"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I forgot to call you when the twins were born."

Emily's face released anger, but was still tense in that normal Emily way. "It's alright. Now where are they? I'm looking forward to seeing them."

"When Luke gets back from the washroom he'll take you to see them."

"So, what do we have?" Emily said, sitting down by Lorelai's bed head.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Please, Lorelai. I've been so anxious to find out."

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell Dad. He has to find out for himself."

"Okay. He's on business in San Francisco, but I'm sure he'll come straight away once he hears that the twins have been born."

"Okay." Lorelai didn't say anything.

Emily began to get annoyed, but in a good way. "Oh, Lorelai, don't do this. What did we have?"

"Well, Mom, we have a boy-" Emily gasped. "-and a girl."

"Oh this is just wonderful, absolutely wonderful. What are their names? What are their names? Oh, a boy and a girl! This is really exciting!" Emily said excitedly.

Lorelai took the pictures the doctors had taken of the babies, and showed them to her mother. "This is Julian Alexander, he was first." Lorelai flipped to the next picture. "And this is Abigail Scarlett, born second."

"They are just precious, absolutely precious." Emily said, gently rubbing her finger over the pictures.

"Yeah." Lorelai agreed.

"Now that the twins are born, Lorelai, you should start to plan their future."

"They're not even a day old, Mom." Lorelai pointed out.

"Oh, well, we'll talk about it some other time."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Just then, Alyssa bounced through the door.

"Hi Mom! Hi Grandma!" Alyssa said, running up to Lorelai's bedside, and putting her arms around her.

"Hello, Alyssa." Emily said.

"Hey sweets, nice outfit."

"Thank you. Rory got it for me." Alyssa said proudly.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Out there." Alyssa said, pointing to the door.

"Did you run ahead leaving her to fend for herself?" Alyssa nodded. "That's my girl!"

"Lorelai, why on earth would you teach her such things?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry, Mom, Luke and I are also encouraging her stripper dream."

"Lorelai…" Emily said warningly.

"Hi." Rory said out of breath, as she came into view.

"Hey babe, did you have a good run?" Lorelai asked. Rory gave Lorelai a look.

"Hi Grandma." Rory said.

"Hello, Rory." Emily said.

"Hi Rory." Alyssa said sweetly.

"Oh don't even pretend to be little Miss Connecticut." Rory said. Alyssa smiled, and Rory rolled her eyes. "Where's Luke?"

"He went to the washroom." Lorelai said. "When he gets back he's going to take Grandma to see the babies."

"And me too?" Alyssa asked hopefully.

"And you too." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Hey everybody." Luke said as he came into the room.

"Hey." Lorelai said. Luke went over and gave Lorelai a kiss.

"Hey _Daddy_." Rory said. Luke gave Rory a look, but inside he was really happy.

"Hello, Luke." Emily said.

"Hi Daddy." Alyssa went over to Luke.

Luke picked her up and said, "How's my girl?"

"Good. Do you like my shirt?"

"I love your shirt."

"Rory got it for me."

"She did?"

"Mhmm."

"That was nice of her." Luke said, giving Rory a smile.

"Daddy, can we go see my babies now?" Alyssa asked hopefully.

"Sure, princess, let's go." Luke said. "Are you coming Rory?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay with, Mom." Rory said.

"Let's go, Grandma." Alyssa demanded.

"Alright, I'm coming." Emily said. She followed Luke and Alyssa outside the door.

"Luke and Grandma seem to be getting along." Rory said, once the others had left.

"Oh yeah." Lorelai agreed.

"So, how long till Abigail and Julian are home?"

"A couple more weeks." Lorelai said sadly.

"Aww, man." Rory said.

"I know. I really wanted them to come home with me."

"I know, Mom. When are you leaving the hospital?"

"Next few days or so."

"So you have to come back everyday for feeding and stuff?"

"No, I'm going to be back every day no matter what it's for."

"Smart."

"Thank you." Lorelai said with a smile.

_August 8th_

"Luke! Luke!" Lorelai yelled as she entered the house.

"Jeez, Lorelai, there's no need to yell." Luke said as he came down the stairs. "Did you finish buckling the car seats in the van?"

"Mhmm, one problem."

"What?"

"Okay, see, I put them in just fine, but the buckle-y thing doesn't fit into the other buckle-y thing."

"Okay, I'll take a look at it. Where are the girls?"

"Rory took Alyssa to Taylor's Soda Shoppe to kill some time."

"Ah, so are we gonna pick them up on the way or…?"

"Yeah, that would probably be best."

"Okay."

"Okay, now Superman, go work your magic." Lorelai said.

"I'll be right back." Luke said. He went outside to go and fix the car seats.

**Hartford Hospital  
**_**Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and Alyssa enter the hospital**_

"Come on, Mom, let's go!" Alyssa said, running ahead of the rest.

"Alyssa, honey, slow down!" Lorelai called after her.

"Hi Dr. Strachan!" Alyssa called to one of the doctors she passed, and waved.

"Hey there, Alyssa!" Dr. Strachan said back. Alyssa had gone with Lorelai a lot to the hospital while Luke was at work, and had made doctor friends.

"Alyssa, it's a hospital, slow down!" Luke said.

"Give it up, it isn't gonna work, guys." Rory said. "Trust me, I know."

"How can one kid have so much energy?" Lorelai wondered.

"It's a mystery."

Alyssa stopped in front of the door, where the twins were being held. She quietly opened the door, and went inside.

"She can get through the hospital all by herself with her eyes closed." Lorelai said.

"Mhmm." Rory said. The three of them went into the same room Alyssa had entered. They saw her standing on a stool, leaning over Abigail's hospital crib.

"…and we're gonna go to Taylor's Soda Shoppe again even though I went to day, but Rory can take us again, and when Daddy's not looking, Caesar can give us a donut, and _then_ I don't know what else yet." Alyssa said to little baby Abby.

Alyssa continued talking to the baby, as Lorelai said, "I'm going to get Julian ready, and you can get Abby."

"Okay." Luke said.

"Hi Daddy." Alyssa said, looking up from her baby sister.

"No more running in the hospital, clear?" Luke said.

"Okay."

"We're going to get Abby ready now, Aly. Are you going to help?" Rory asked.

"No, I'm going to Mommy." Alyssa said, going over to help Lorelai with Julian.

"Oh that was mean." Rory said. "You see that Abby, she rejected you."

"She'll get over it." Luke said.

"She wants to help her mommy, 'cause I'm more special." Lorelai said, as she picked up baby Julian, and placed him on the change table.

"Is that true, Alyssa?" Rory said in fake shock.

"No. I just already sawed Abby, so now I have to see my brother." Alyssa said.

"I'm still more special." Lorelai assured.

"Okay, Mom."

**Stars Hollow**

"See Abby, this is our house." Alyssa said as she followed Lorelai who held Abby's car seat in her hand.

"Rory, unlock the door for me, will ya babe?" Lorelai said.

"Sure, Mom. The one time it would be better for the door to be opened, it's locked." Rory said, as she took the key from Luke and unlocked the door.

"Luke did it."

"I should've known."

"One day if your CD player is missing, you'll understand why." Luke said as he walked up the front steps with Julian.

"Yeah, because Stars Hollow has such a big crime rate." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"You never know what could happen."

"Can you bring them up now?" Alyssa said impatiently.

"Hold on, young lady." Lorelai said. "We need to unbuckle them from their seat first, please. Thank you."

"Can I help?"

"Sure."

"While you guys are doing that, I'll put their stuff upstairs." Rory said, taking the baby bag, and one of the many teddy bears in her hand, and went upstairs.

"So what's going to happen after they get settled in?" Lorelai asked Luke, as they unbuckled the kids from the car seat.

"I'm going to go to the diner and help Caesar close up. I'll bring home dinner, and after Alyssa goes to bed, we can finish doing…you know…"

"Dirty!"

"Lorelai…" Luke said warningly.

"I'm sorry Luke; you fell right into that one. But yes, I know what you're talking about."

"Good."

"What are you talking about?" Alyssa asked.

"That's for us to know, and you well…not to know." Lorelai said.

Alyssa frowned. "Fine, I'm not helping you anymore." Alyssa folded her arms on her chest, and went upstairs.

Luke shook his head. "You know, you spoil that girl."

"Me?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah."

"I spoil her."

"Yeah."

"Mr. Let's-get-that-big-expensive-castle-for-Alyssa says that I spoil her."

"That was one time."

"Oh no, Luke, what about the time when she wanted ice cream after you just finished saying a half an hour before that she couldn't have anymore ice cream. Mr. Health nut?"

"What about when you took her to the mall, and she came back with a million bags in her hand."

"Luke, hello? Who do you think she's shopping with?"

Luke was about to open his mouth again and argue back, but Rory came down the stairs and said, "How about you both equally spoil her?"

"Coming from the girl who buys her ice cream every time she's in town." Lorelai said.

"This conversation has absolutely no point to it." Rory said.

"I agree. Let's just get these two upstairs before they pass out." Luke said.

"Alrighty." Rory took Julian in her arms, and followed Luke who was holding Abby, followed by Lorelai who had both car seats in her hand.

"Welcome home, guys." Lorelai said as she opened the door to the newly painted and furnished bedroom. Lorelai took Julian from Rory, and put him in the crib. Luke put Abigail in the crib across from Julian's.

The three of them stood there, taking in the feeling.

"You know you can't call Alyssa 'Princess' anymore." Rory said to Luke.

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"Because now you have two, and it wouldn't be fair."

"He'll think of something." Lorelai insisted. "When he started on that whole princess thing, it came so natural, it's like he was cooking."

"Yeah, okay. Let's go and let them sleep." Luke said, ushering the two out the door, as they giggled.


	24. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note**: Hi guys. I'm so, so, so, so terribly sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know I promised to update sooner, but on the 9th I had my Confirmation which was really exciting. I was having an actual nervous breakdown at church. I've never had one before. I started to shake when the bishop was coming up to me, and my sponsor's hand was on my shoulder. You're probably like 'who cares', but yeah. Then after we had a French Café in my school and I had to be a waiter all day, so I couldn't update then. Now, I'm still going to busy, and I didn't know it. Anyway, I have a book report due soon, career brochure thing to do, Quebec brochure to do, and a math thing to do. I'm going to be so, so, so, _so _busy from now until graduation, and I still haven't bought my dress, so I have that to do. So I'm swamped. Then after school finishes, I think I'm going to Greece for the summer. Not too sure about that one yet, but yeah. I don't have a lot of writing time, 'cause I'm always studying or doing homework.

I'm really sorry.

Anyway, this is the last chapter. Thanks for all of you who reviewed! If anyone has an idea for my next story, please tell me.

**Now, to more important stuff. I have like a gazillion complaints about the season finale. What about you? When Luke said that he and Lorelai couldn't elope right then, I kept on yelling 'You're so stupid, Luke! You're so stupid!' and Andrew was like 'Are you on crack?' in that normal brotherly way. Anyways, then when Lorelai went to Christopher's place I was like 'What the hell are you doing?' I was really mad then. But when it was the next morning, and Chris was there, and Lorelai was in his bed naked from what I saw, and he put his arm around her, I went ballistic. I started yelling 'Holy crap! Oh my gosh! I hate you Amy!' Even though I'm sad to see Team Palladino leave, I, personally, have gone through hell this season. I came up with all these different scenarios of why Lorelai was in Christopher's bed and looking as though she were naked. The most believable one (the other ones are nonsense) was that Lorelai was wearing a strapless dress (go with me on this) and Christopher just put his arm around her to keep her warm. Stupid, I know, but I want it to be anything but Lorelai slept with Christopher. I denied the whole thing the next day at school, and I will continue to until I know the truth. **

**Chapter 23  
****Happy Birthday**

The next day, Lorelai and Luke had woken up at 8:30.

"Why now?" Lorelai whined as she stuck her head back under the pillow.

"Because we have to make sure all of the plans are in order." Luke said from the closet.

"Why can't we do it tomorrow?"

"Because it'll be the same thing tomorrow." Luke came out of the closet, and took the pillow off Lorelai's head.

"Hey!"

"Get up. I'm going to count to five, 1…2…"

"What am I, a four-year-old?" Lorelai asked.

"You're acting like one…4…"

"Fine!" Lorelai rolled over and said, "I better get coffee after this, and I need a new outfit."

"Hey, this was all your idea."

"I know, but why do we have to wake up so early." Lorelai said, getting off the bed and putting on a pair of slippers.

"All part of the plan. Now, you go wake up Alyssa, Julian and Abby, and Rory, and I'll start breakfast."

"Fine." Lorelai pouted, Luke kissed her forehead and went downstairs.

Lorelai took the camera off her dresser and made her way to Alyssa's room. She opened the door, and saw Alyssa peacefully sleeping with her arm around a teddy bear, and her hair, which had grown three quarters down her back since she had moved to Stars Hollow, messy across her face. Lorelai smiled at the site. She took two pictures of Alyssa from different angles. She set the camera down on Alyssa's dresser, and sat down on her bed.

"Alyssa, wakey, wakey." Lorelai said, gently rubbing Alyssa's stomach.

"Mmmm…" Alyssa groaned, and turned her head over to face the wall.

"Come on, angel. You have a big day today."

Alyssa turned her head back to face Lorelai. Her eyes flickered open, and she said, "Mommy?"

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Hi Mom."

"Happy Birthday, darlin'."

"It's my birthday today?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, sweetie. You're five years old today."

"I forgot." Alyssa said, slapping her hand against her forehead.

"That's okay, sweetie." Lorelai said, and chuckled. "You also have your solo recital today."

"Oh yeah, I remember that."

Lorelai smiled. "Come on, munchkin. Let's go get Abby and Julian."

"Okay!" Alyssa sat up in her bed quickly, and brushed the hair out of her face with her hands.

Alyssa started to run out of the room, but Lorelai said, "Wait!"

"What?"

"First we gotta brush that hair of yours." Lorelai took the brush off the dresser, and began brushing the morning knots and tangles out of Alyssa's hair.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, honey." Lorelai said.

She stopped for a second, but Alyssa said persistently, "No, no continue!"

"Okay." Lorelai began to brush Alyssa's hair again.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Stop!"

"Okay!"

"No, go!"

"Alyssa." Alyssa looked up at Lorelai and smiled.

* * *

"Ooh!" Lorelai said, as Luke put a plate in front of Alyssa. "Looks like someone's special."

Lorelai, Rory, Alyssa, Julian, and Abby were sitting around the table waiting for Luke to give them their breakfast, or at least Lorelai, Rory, and Alyssa were waiting. Abby was in Lorelai's arms, and Rory was holding Julian.

"Thank you, Daddy." Alyssa said, sweetly.

"You're welcome, Birthday Girl." Luke said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and went back to get Lorelai and Rory's breakfast.

"Don't forget coffee, Lucas." Lorelai said.

"It's coming, Lorelai." Luke said.

"Now please, Lucas."

"Lorelai, relax, and stop calling me Lucas."

"Okay, Butch."

"Lorelai…" Luke said warningly.

"Who's Butch?" Alyssa asked as she put a piece of a pancake in her mouth.

"Don't tell her."

"That was your Daddy's name in high school." Rory said.

Alyssa giggled. "Butch."

"Thanks Rory." Luke said sarcastically.

"Anytime."

"Can I call you Butch, Daddy?" Alyssa asked.

"No." Luke said, as he put one plate in front of Lorelai, and one in front of Rory.

"Thanks, Butch." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai…" Luke said, as he sat down with his plate.

"Aww, I'm sorry honey. Are you mad at me?"

"Eat your breakfast, Lorelai."

"Yes, sir."

"When do we get to open presents?" Alyssa asked.

"Later, honey." Lorelai said.

"Can I open one now?"

"Not yet, Aly. Don't you want to open them all together?" Rory asked.

"No." Alyssa grumbled. "Please?" Alyssa said pouting, and looking up at Lorelai with puppy dog eyes.

"That has no affect on me, sister." Lorelai said. "Don't forget who taught you that."

"Fine."

**Stars Hollow – Town Square  
**_**Luke, Lorelai, Alyssa, Rory, and the twins are walking toward Miss Patty**_

"Oh, there they are!" Miss Patty said looking down at the twins, who were asleep in the stroller.

"Hey Patty." Lorelai said.

"Hello there, dears." Miss Patty said. She turned to Alyssa and said, "And there's the ballerina of the hour! Happy Birthday, sugar!"

"Thank you." Alyssa said politely.

"We're going to find seats, we'll see you up there, hon." Lorelai said to Alyssa. She kissed her on the cheek and said, "Break a leg." Alyssa looked at Lorelai almost about to cry. "No, not literally hon, it means good luck."

"Oh, okay." Alyssa said, relieved.

"Good luck, Alyssa." Rory said. She bent down and gave her a hug and a kiss.

Luke did the same and said, "You're going to do great, princess."

Alyssa smiled. She went over to the stroller wearing her little ballet slippers, and kissed each of the babies somewhere on the face.

"Come on, honey, let's get you all settled in." Miss Patty said.

"Alright, we're going to get seats and we'll see you after." Luke said. Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and the babies walked off to go find seats leaving Alyssa with Miss Patty and the other little girls.

* * *

"Now, for our last performance of the evening, we have Alyssa Danes." Miss Patty said into the microphone.

"Wooh! Go Alyssa!" Lorelai shouted as Alyssa walked onto the stage.

Alyssa started her little performance. As they watched, Luke said, "I'm glad the twins got to be home for her birthday."

"Yeah, me too. We're really lucky to have all of our family together now." Lorelai said.

"What time did you tell Jess to get down here for?"

"He should be here soon. I told him around 6ish."

"And Sookie is-"

"At our place setting up. Don't worry, Luke, everything is under control. I've got it covered."

"Okay." Luke let out a breath.

"You guys, ssh, watch." Rory hissed.

"Well excuse me." Lorelai said.

As Alyssa finished her routine with a smile, the audience clapped loudly for her. After the show, Lorelai went looking for Alyssa. She found Alyssa sitting on a chair talking to Kirk.

* * *

"Mommy!" Alyssa said, as she saw Lorelai coming over to her. She ran over to Lorelai and jumped into her arms, nearly knocking her over.

"Hey sweetie!" Lorelai said, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"How was I, Mommy?"

"You were perfect, honey. I mean it was like Look out Anna Pavlova, Alyssa Danes is here!" Alyssa giggled.

"Hello, Lorelai." Kirk said.

"Hey Kirk."

"You know Miss Danes? Is that correct?"

"I'm pretty sure that's correct, Kirk."

"And you know her father?"

"I think I've seen him around, in fact, I'm married to him." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Well good, that makes my job so much easier. I would like you to pass on a message."

"And what's that Kirk?"

"I would like to offer her my services in dance. I can do the rumba, the cha cha, waltz, jazz, any type of dance, you name it, I know it."

"That's okay, Kirk. Everything's fine with Miss Patty."

"Well if you change your mind-"

"I won't Kirk."

"If you do, here's my card." Kirk said. He then walked away. Lorelai looked at the card for a second, and let it fly away.

"Mom, I'm hungry." Alyssa whined.

"Okay, hon, let's go home and have your birthday dinner."

"Where's everybody?"

"They went back home because Julian was being fussy."

"Oh. Let's go now."

"Alright."

**Luke and Lorelai's House  
**_**Lorelai and Alyssa walk up the front steps**_

"Can I do it?" Alyssa asked.

"Sure." Lorelai gave Alyssa the key. Alyssa struggled trying to put it in, so Lorelai helped her.

Alyssa opened the front door and—

"Surprise!"

"Aah!" Alyssa yelped, jumping into Lorelai's arms. She slowly turned her head around, and saw the smiling faces of some of the town, and Jess and Liz. Her frightened face then turned into a smile.

"Happy Birthday, Alyssa!"

"Wow!" Alyssa said in awe.

"Are you surprised honey?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah…what's it for?"

"It's for your birthday, hon, and the homecoming of Julian and Abby."

"Ohh."

"Happy Birthday, Alyssa." Liz said, coming up to Alyssa and giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Auntie Liz."

"This is for you, honey." Liz said, handing her a small wrapped present. "It's from me and Uncle TJ."

"Not Uncle TJ, just TJ." Luke said coming up to them with Julian in his arms. "Hey princess."

"Hi Daddy." Alyssa said giving Luke a hug and Julian a kiss on his little tummy.

"We have a special birthday dinner just for you, waiting in the living room."

"Yay!" Alyssa ran into the living room, receiving hugs and kisses, birthday greetings, and presents from people whom she passed.

* * *

"Luke's turn!" Rory announced from the crowd who was sitting around Alyssa in the living room, waiting for her to cut the cake. As everyone cheered, Luke went into the center of the living room to begin.

"Yay, Luke!" Lorelai said.

"Alyssa came here almost a year ago, and since then, she has been such a joy to everyone. I'll admit, I was a bit nervous about being a dad to a four-year-old. I was also scared too, but I had Lorelai to help me through the whole thing. Alyssa is the sweetest kid in the entire world, and I know, Lorelai, I'm being a soft, but she really is. She is really something. She has grown so much over her move to Stars Hollow. And for that I'm glad." Luke said.

Everyone cheered for Luke as he went back, gave Alyssa a kiss on the head, and stood beside Lorelai.

"Let's sing Happy Birthday!" Rory said.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Alyssa, Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sang.

Alyssa smiled and blew out her candles while Luke took pictures.

"Cake time!" Alyssa said, and everyone laughed.

_**10 years later**_

"Abby don't do that!" Alyssa called from her bedroom.

"Do what?" Abigail called from her room.

"Making that banging noise!"

"I'm not!"

"You are too!"

"Guys shut up, we're watching the game!" Julian called from downstairs.

"You shut up!" Alyssa and Abigail said in unison.

"Hey, you three, knock it off!" Lorelai said as she walked through the hallway.

Alyssa came out of her room in a huff and said, "Mom, Abigail keeps making a banging noise while I'm trying to study, and she won't stop."

"Mom, Alyssa says I'm making a banging noise and I'm not, and Julian won't let me watch what I want to watch 'cause he's watching the game." Abigail said.

Just then, Julian came upstairs.

"I thought you were watching the game." Alyssa said.

"It's a commercial. Mom, can you tell them to stop being loud, I'm trying to watch the game."

"You don't need volume to hear a stupid baseball game." Abigail said.

"Yeah, and I need to study, so stop making that stupid banging noise!" Alyssa said.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Alyssa and Julian said in unison.

"Hold it!" Lorelai said. The arguing stopped. "Now, in order to solve this problem so everyone can be happy, we need to stop yelling at each other. Get it?"

"Got it." they said.

"Good, now Alyssa you go to the diner and study upstairs-" Alyssa was about to open her mouth to say something, but Lorelai said, "no arguing, just do. Julian, put the volume at a normal level, and Abigail, stop the banging-" Abigail opened her mouth, "even if you're not doing it, and play quietly or go to the diner with Alyssa, don't bother her, and help Dad in the diner."

"Can I go play with Martha?" Abigail asked.

"Sure, Alyssa will take you on the way to the diner."

"I will?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes you will. Now does that work for everyone?"

"Yes." They grumbled.

"Good, now go on. I have a lot of paperwork to do for the inn, so quiet is good."

"Is Rory coming today?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, later."

"Is she bringing little Jessica?" Julian asked.

"Yes, Jessica's coming since Peter's working. Alright, now that everyone's up to speed, get on outta here!"

"Yes m'am." Alyssa saluted. "Come on, Abigail, let's go. See ya, Julian."

"See ya." Julian said.

"Finally, quiet." Lorelai said once they were out of sight. She shook her head and smiled. She went back to her room to work on inn stuff, and shut the door behind her.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me if you didn't! I think the ending was kinda dumb, but I was stuck, so I didn't know what to do. Thanks again for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed - Haylie**


End file.
